


American Made

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Slow Build, Switching, Teen Romance, Top Jared, Top Jensen, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a popular, hard working junior in high school but he is distracted by the gorgeous new boy Jensen. Only problem is Jensen is a freshman so Jared doesn't think he should make a move even though he is very tempted. The longer he leaves it the closer the boys become as friends. Will Jared wait too long and be stuck in the 'friend zone' ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> I don't own anyone or anything. 
> 
> This is for the beautiful and amazing Amanda who asked me for this and I was happy to write it for her.
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated and as always if you comment I will do my best to reply.
> 
> Thanks folks, hope you enjoy!
> 
> xoxo

 

 

"Jay-man. What the fuck are you doing here?" Chad threw his football at the tall brunette boy who swiped it out of the air with a strong arm.

"Fuckin' Sheppard gave me detention for not handing in my history homework. I did it, I just left it at my dad's." Jared flopped into a seat and threw the ball back to Chad.  "Is that your usual seat Murray?"

Chad grinned. He spent a lot of time in detention, just for minor transgressions, nothing serious enough for expulsion. The most recent misdemeaner to bring him in on a Saturday morning being the ever popular seran wrap over the toilet bowl in the teacher's lounge. Mrs Gamble had not been been impressed.

Jared Padalecki glanced around the library to see two girls sat together, he recognised them from chemistry but couldn't quite remember their names. Sammy and Debbie maybe? The door opened and someone shuffled into the room. It looked like a boy but with the huge baggy black hoodie swamping the body and face of the person he can't quite be sure. "Hey Chad, who's the grim reaper?" He asked his friend as the mysterious person moved to a table at the back of the room and pulls some books out from his bag. Chad shrugs and sits his ass on a desk facing Jared.

"Dunno man, I don't recognise him."

Jared looks over his shoulder. The hood has been pulled back and for a second Jared still can't tell if it's a boy or a girl because _damn!_ That's the prettiest face he's ever seen. He catches the strangers eye, it's a boy, with wide green eyes framed by thick lashes and plump teasing lips. To top it off the freckles that are spread over his nose and cheek bones are adorable. The kid runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair that's a little long on his face. Jared smiles widely, giving the kid the full effect of his dimples, hey, it doesn't hurt to be friendly. He thinks he sees the corner of the boy's mouth twitch, maybe he was gonna smile back but that's when Mr Singer strides into the room. Freckles jumped and Jared turned in his seat back to the front of the room where Mr Singer was standing.

"Ok, looks like I'm stuck with you lot for a few hours of my Saturday morning so let's get one thing straight. Do not give me any trouble. I want to sit here and get some marking done and you can all get on with whatever you got to do...quietly. Murray get your ass in a chair."

Chad slid off the desk and sat down next to Jared.

"OK, role call. Chad Murray I can see you're here. Sandra McCoy?"

The brunette girl raises her hand and Singer nods. "Danneel Harris?"

"Yes." The redhead says.

Huh, well I was close, Jared thinks to himself.

"Jared Padalecki?" Singer looks up from his list. "Surprised to see you here son." He says looking at the tall boy slouched in his seat.

"A misunderstanding about homework Sir." Jared mumbles.

Singer frowned. "Okaaay. Misha Collins?" Silence as everybody looks around the room for the missing boy who is clearly not there unless he's hiding behind a bookshelf, which is something that wouldn't surprise any of them. Even though Chad, Jared, Sandy and Danneel are all juniors everybody is aware of the strange freshman who wears the most outrageous outfits.

My Singer shakes his head. "Jensen Ackles?"

Freckles raises his hand. "You've been at this school a week Mr Ackles and you already have a detention?" Singer frowns again but the boy lowers his eyes to his desk and shrugs.

Jared turns to look at Jensen. _Jensen Ackles._ He tries to catch the boy's attention again but Jensen opens one of his books and buries his nose in it.

"I'm here! I'm here!" The door flies open and a kid with short brown hair and bright blue eyes bursts into the room. If he hadn't made so much noise his purple pants and red sweater with a picture of a penguin on it would have announced him.

"Ah, Mr Collins?" Misha nodded. "Take a seat." Singer looked at his watch. "You're lucky son, one more minute and I would have marked you tardy."

"Yes Sir. You have my gratitude." Misha smiled and headed to the seat beside Jensen.

Jared watched as Jensen and Misha smiled at each other and Misha nudged the blonde's shoulder with his own. Jared's mouth tightens into a thin line. Why should the fact that these boys are friends bother him? He swivelled back around to see Chad watching him. "Don't tell me you have a thing for the Collins kid dude? I mean there's gay and there's G.A.Y."

Stiffling a laugh, Jared shook his head, his floppy hair bouncing. "No man. Kid's a nice a guy but no, not in that way."

Chad nodded and that was the end of the conversation.

 

Half an hour later Jared was trying to make some sense of The Taming of the Shrew. Was this Shakespeare guy high when he wrote this? Danneel and Sandra were quietly giggling together and Chad was asleep with his head on the desk. The sound of laughter from behind him got his attention. It was dirty little chuckle that gave him goosebumps. He looked over his shoulder and saw the blonde boy, Jensen, grinning. His eyes were sparkling and his cheeks were a little flushed. Jared had never seen anyone look more gorgeous. Misha was whispering to Freckles and the boy laughed again.

"Quiet back there!" Came Mr Singer's gruff voice and the two younger boys looked suitably guilty and shut up.

Ten more minutes went by and a cell phone rang. Singer looked up angrily before realising it was his own phone. He cleared his throat, "I'll be back in a minute." He muttered before leaving the room to answer the call.

Sandy got up from her seat and hurried to the back of the room. "So Misha, who's your friend?" She batted her eyelashes at Freckles and flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

"This is Jensen. He's in some of my classes." Misha smiled. "He transferred from Richardson."

"Oh." Sandy's face fell. "You're a freshman?" She asked Jensen. When Jensen nodded Sandy snorted. "I don't date _boys."_ She turned to walk back to Danneel but that's when Jared heard Jensen speak for the first time.

"It's ok. I don't date tramps."

Jared and Chad burst into fits of laughter as Sandy span back to the blonde buy. "Excuse me?"

"You're Sandra McCoy? Sandra 'I'll blow anyone after a wine cooler' McCoy?" Jensen raised his eyebrows as if he had just asked a perfectly normal question. Sandy on the other hand had gone so red in the face she looked ready to explode.

"Fuck you!" She spat at him and she sat back beside her friend who was giving Jensen a look that could kill.

"You wish McCoy!" Jensen called after her.

 

Mr Singer chose that moment to come back into the library. "I'm afraid I have to go, I have an emergency at home. Can I trust you guys to stay put for the rest of your detention?" He looked around at the six teenagers who all nodded.

"Sure Mr Singer." Chad was grinning again.

The teacher shook his head and muttered under his breath as he quickly packed his things away. "The caretaker will pop in and check on you guys and will lock up after you. No one leaves until twelve o'clock."

 

Once the teacher is gone Chad jumped up. "C'mon Jay-Man, lets roll."

"You can't leave!" Misha objected. "You'll get in worse trouble."

"I have to agree with Misha." Jared said. "I can't get another detention dude." That is not actually his reason for wanting to stay. His reason is 5' 10" of pretty blonde boy sat next to Misha who had been looking at Jared from underneath his long lashes for the last couple of minutes.

"You're kidding!" Chad whined but flopped back down in his seat. "Well I sure as shit aint doing no work."

"We could play seven minutes in heaven?" Danneel piped up.

"What!" Sandy squeeled, horrified. "I am not going into a closet with him!" She glared at Jensen.

"We could play truth or dare?" Misha suggested and everyone stared at him.

"I'm game." Of course Chad would agree, he had no problem making a fool of himself.

Sandy and Danneel glanced at each other then both nodded.

Misha nudged Freckles again. "You up for it Jensen?"

Jensen smirked and looked at Jared. "I'll play if you will big guy."

Jared almost choked on his own tongue when he saw the look in the boy's eyes. _Freshman freshman freshman_ Jared tells himself. This kid is too young to be looking at Jared like that but something inside the tall brunette crumbles. "I'll play."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Truth, Dare and Voyeurism

 

 

It was decided that since Misha had suggested the game he should go first. "Truth or Dare?" Danneel asked him.

"Truth." He replied after careful consideration.

"Who the hell picks out your lame ass clothes?" Chad laughed. Misha looked a little hurt as his hand automatically came up to stroke over the penguin on his jumper.

"No! That's not the question!" Danneel objected. "Are you and Jensen dating?" Jared sat a little straighter, eager to hear the answer but at the same time not sure he wanted to know.

Misha and Jensen looked at each other and Jensen made a kissy face at the blue eyed boy before they both broke into laughter. "No. Jen and I are just friends. He's not cute enough for me." Misha winked. Jared struggled to hold back a snort. Not cute enough? Had he not had his eyes open when he looked at Freckles?

"Ok." Misha continued. "Chad, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Chad said immediately.

"I dare you to show the girls your naked butt."

"Ewwww! I don't wanna see that!" Sandy screwed her nose up in disgust.

Danneel shrugged non-committedly but Jared thought he saw a twinkle in the red head's eyes. "I guess I don't mind." Chad stood up and unbuckled his belt, he turned his back to the girls and Sandy turned her head away but Danneel didn't move.

"Here you go Danni," Chad grinned cheekily over his shoulder as he pulled his jeans and boxers under the cheeks of his ass. He held them there for a few seconds before pulling them back up. Danneel's cheeks were flush with colour.

"Not bad." She muttered looking down at her perfectly manicured nails.

Chad turned to his best friend. "Jay-Man, truth or dare?"

Jared looked around the small group before deciding. "Truth."

"Ok, since you never give me any dirt on your dates, even though we are like bros dude...Are you a virgin?"

 

Jensen let his eyes linger on the gorgeous hazel eyed boy, waiting for him to answer. He smirked when Jared glanced in his direction but stayed silent.

"Come on Jared, You have to answer truthfully." Misha prompted when Jared didn't answer straight away.

"But...isn't that a two part question for Jared? Yanno, like has he dipped his wick or lost his ass cherry?"

"Sandy! You are such a bitch!" Jensen interjected, coming to the brunette's defence. This was the first time he had met the girl face to face but all the things he had been told about her when he started at Wesson High had obviously been true.

Pulling out a compact mirror to check her perfect make-up Sandy ignored the young blonde. "Well Jared?"

"No, I'm not a virgin." Jared finally answered. "That was the original question and I answered it, can we move on? Sandy...Truth or dare?"

"Oh, a dare I think," The petite girl smirked and put her mirror away.

Jared thought for a moment. "I dare you to show Chad your tits."

"Fuck yeah!" Chad bellowed. "Can I see Danni's too?" He winked at the taller girl.

"No, just Sandy's, if she doesn't chicken out..." Jared taunted.

"Yeah Sandy, half the guy's in the school have had their hands on them so I've heard so you might as well show them to Chad."

"You've got a big fuckin' mouth for a freshman Ackles!" Sandy growled before she turned to the rest of them and sighed. "Fine!" She pulled Chad to the corner of the room, her back to the others and lifted her sweater for a few seconds.

Chad grinned. "Not bad, a bit small for my tastes." He looked at Danni's rack and licked his lips suggestively making her blush again.

"Now it's your turn Mr big mouth!" Sandy stared at Jensen who looked back at her as though he didn't have a care in the world. "Same question as Jared. Are you a virgin?" She sneered.

Jensen rolled his eyes as though he had expected something less obvious, then the corner of his mouth turned up and Jared saw a glisten in his apple green eyes when he replied. "Yes and no."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sandy looked annoyed.

"Figure it out."

The brunette girl looked flummoxed for a few minutes. "For God's sake Sandy! It means he's gay and he's either given a guy a dicking or taken it up the ass himself!" The room stared at Chad until Jensen stood up and raised his hand to initiate a high five.

"Way to put it Chad. I like you dude...but not in that way.." he added quickly.

Grinning back at him Chad looked to Jared and Misha. "Yanno, we should all hang out sometime, you guys are pretty fun for freshmen. Whaddya say Jay-Man?"

Jared was staring at Jensen again, now that he was closer he could see the boy had perfect white teeth and the pale skin beneath all those freckles looked creamy and soft. "Yeah, sure. Fine by me."

"I'm hungry." Misha said loudly. "Can I stop playing, I need to get food, my blood sugar levels are dropping severely."

"Why don't we hit the vending machines?" Jensen suggested. Misha nodded. "Any of you guys coming?"

"I'm good." Jared told them and Chad agreed that he didn't want anything either.

"I don't eat anything with fat in it." Sandy sneered at Jensen.

"You should tell that to your thighs..." Jensen bitched back and Sandy looked horrified and quickly ran her hands over her slender legs.

 

Misha munched on his second snickers bar as they all watched the time countdown the last few minutes to twelve o'clock. Bags had already been packed and they hovered near the door. "Five, four, three, two, one!" Chad counted. "Let's get the fuck out of here dudes!"

They burst out of the front door of the school leaving Mr Beaver, the caretaker, to lock it. "Does anyone need a ride?" Jared asked as he headed to the truck he'd been given by his dad for his birthday.

"Shotgun!" Chad shouted.

"I have my car here but thank you for the offer Jared." The taller girl smiled at him. Jared decided he kinda liked Danneel, it was a shame her best friend was such a bitch.

"In that case, would you mind dropping me and Jensen at the mall?" Misha asked the older boy. "He wants me to go shopping with him, then we're going for pizza."

"You guys are welcome to join us if you'd like?" Jensen offered. Jared felt a tightening in his gut as Freckles fluttered his eyelashes at him _freshman freshman freshman_ Jared repeated in his head, but...he was curious as to how Jensen was no longer a virgin. Had someone felt Jensen's cock slide into them or...

"That'd be great!" Chad answered for the both of them before Jared could refuse.

 

The mall was only ten minutes away by car but Chad felt the need to talk about his burgeoning crush. "So Danni, fit right?"

"Er..Chad. I think you may be asking the wrong people." Misha pointed out.

"Shit, there is a serious lack of testosterone in this vehicle!" Chad realised. "Hey, just means less competition for the ladies right?"

"Or for one particular lady apparently." Jensen teased from his seat behind Chad.

They parked and headed inside. "So, where to first?" Misha asked Jensen.

"I need jeans and maybe a few shirts. Where do you suggest?"

Misha clapped his hands excitedly. "I get to dress you up!"

Chad groaned. "I think this was a mistake...I'm straight, I don't shop. I just came for the pizza. I'm gonna hit the arcade, Jay-Man?"

"Nah, I kinda need some stuff too." Jared shrugged.

"Fine, call me when yall are done and I will meet you at the food court." Chad bounced off, pausing to eye up some pretty girls as they walked by.

 

"What about these ones?" Jensen asked, pulling aside the dressing room curtain.

"Hmm, I'm not sure Jen, they're very tight." Misha frowned. "Jared what do you think?"

Jared was sure he could feel his own pants getting tighter as Freckles stood there in jeans so tight they left nothing to the imagination. There was a clear bulge at the crotch that was far too large for a boy Jensen's age and as he turned to give his friends the full view Jared could see how well the jeans moulded to his firm little ass. Why the hell Jensen had draped himself in that hoodie he wore was beyond Jared's comprehension. "Erm, they look..." _hot, sexy, amazing!_ "...fine."

"Cool! Just one pair left to try, wait right there." The blonde told Jared as Misha had wondered off to look at some t-shirts with Bambi and Thumper on them.

"You know those are girls shirts right?" Jared asked him. Misha smiled and nodded, continuing to browse. Jared turned back to the fitting room to wait for Jensen to reappear but to Jared's shock Freckles had failed to shut the curtain properly and the tall brunette had a perfect view of Jensen's ass as the boy wiggled out of the tight jeans he had already tried. "Fuck!" Jared whispered to himself as he stared at the firm round cheeks encased in black boxer briefs. Slim but firm milky thighs were exposed next and Jensen bent over to take the jeans off totally. Jared found that if he shifted a little to the left he could see the front of the boy reflected in the mirror. "Shit!" He sighed. The jeans hadn't exaggerated the size of Freckles' package. Felling guilty at looking Jared turned away. He was so hard now but he daren't palm himself as he wanted to, they were in a busy store for God's sake. He tugged his overshirt lower over his crotch to cover his erection and just in time as Misha returned, clutching one of the t-shirts he'd been looking at and looking very happy.

"This one will fit me."

"How about these?"

Jared turned back to Jensen in the second pair of jeans. These were looser but hung low off the boys waist, showing the top of his hip bones and the top of the waistband of his underwear. "Yeah...good." Jared finally managed to reply.

"I think I'll get them both." Jensen nodded. "Thanks for your opinion Jay. Can I call you Jay?"

Jared nodded. People didn't call him Jay. Chad called him Jay-Man but that was different. He liked the way Jensen said it. "Sure, you can call me Jay."

"Right, I'll get changed and pay for these and we can go meet Chad."

"Actually, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. I'll call Chad and meet you guys there too."

Jensen frowned at Jared but nodded. Jared hurried away as fast as he could with a massive boner in his pants.

Jared was the last one there. Chad, Misha and Jensen were already sitting at a table. "Jesus Padalecki, that must have been some dump you took!" Chad said loudly, drawing disgusted glares from the other patrons. Jared shrugged. He was hardly gonna tell them that he had been jerking off in the cubicle of a public bathroom like some kind of pervert.

"Just making room dude." He grinned and patted his flat stomach.

"Ewwww." Misha grimaced. "Guys please, we're about to eat!"

 

 

 


	3. Singing and Shakespeare

 

 

On Sunday morning, well ok it was technically after one o'clock in the afternoon but Jared was still in bed so it's morning ok? His door was rudely thrown open without warning by Chris. "Cover your ass up Padalecki, none of us need to see that!"

Jared groaned and pulled up the comforter so it not only covered his ass but his head as well. "Fuck off Chris I'm sleeping." he mumbled grumpily.

"Not any more. You're going to get showered and dressed and we are going to meet Tom and Chad at the lake."

Jared _groaned_ again but pulled the covers from his face and yawned. "Fine. Get out then unless you wanna get an eyeful of my junk. Gimme like thirty minutes."

Chris smiled evily, his blue eyes spoke of mischief. "Cool. I'll just go and keep Megan company while I'm waiting."

"Stay the fuck away from my little sister Kane." Jared scowled. "I'll be downstairs in five, don't need to shower if we're gonna swim."

"Let's more like it!" Chris grinned.

 

Jared loped down the stairs clutching a beach towel and into the kitchen. His mother was stacking the dishwasher when he poured himself a glass of juice. "I'm going to the lake Mom." He told her after drinking two thirds of the liquid in one go.

"Have you finished all your chores?" Sherri asked. Her youngest son nodded yes. "Ok then, but don't be back late and drive carefully."

Picking up his towel he found Chris in the front room talking to Jared's older brother Jeff. "You ready to go?"

"Sure am." Jared picked up the keys to his truck from the coffee table. A minute later they were on their way.

It was a beautiful day and he was looking forward to spending the day with his closest friends, hopefully it would get his mind off of Jensen 'I've got a beautiful ass' Ackles, who had flirted his way through the pizza the previous afternoon and then given Jared a hug to thank him for his help. A hug that appeared to be more of an excuse to rub his crotch against Jared's thigh. When he had finally gone to bed there was only so many times he could think _freshman freshman fucking freshman!_ before he had to take his hard cock into his hand again. He came to the thought of covering those freckles and long fucking eyelashes in his cum.

 _Damnit!_ Jared could feel himself chubbing up as he pictured it again. He shifted a little in his driver's seat and glanced over at Chris, who was thankfully staring out of the window and singing along to a song on the radio.

 

_"Well down in Panama City_

_They perfected the art of the tan_

_And those Oklahoma girls_

_They sure know why they call it Heartland_

_Well up in Seattle, boy they'll have you prayin' for rain_

_And these Tempe, Arizona women'll have you beggin' for shade_

_And from that Valley girl talk to that Southern Belle drawl_

_Oh my God_

_Hey hey y'all"_

 

"Dude, you've got pipes!" Jared complimented. Chris shrugged but there was a hint of red on his cheeks that showed he appreciated his friends compliment.

 

 

They stopped for sodas and snacks and made it to the lake in a half hour. Chad and Tom were already there, towels laid out on the grass. There were a few other people around, some kids from school and a couple of families having a picnic on the other side of the large expanse of water. Jared and Chris set their towels down beside their friends and Jared popped the lid on a can of Coke.

"So Chad? You worked up the courage to ask Danneel out yet?"

"Jay -Man! I don't ask girls out, they come to me...but I was texting Misha last night and he thinks she won't wanna go out with me because of Sandy." Chad frowned.

"Misha? Misha Collins? The freshman who wears those nasty orange pants?" Tom's expression reads as slightly confused.

"Hey dude, Misha's cool and his friend Jensen, guys you should have seen him put Sandy McCoy down, it was brilliant!" Chad defended his new friends.

"Since when do you hang out with freshman?" Chris pulled his sunglasses from the top of his head and put them on.

"Since detention yesterday. But Chad's right, they're good guys, you'd like 'em." Jared takes another sip of his soda. He'd rather not talk about Jensen. He had already definitely decided that nothing was gonna happen with the hot boy, _shit, not the hot boy, just the boy._ All he had to do was convince his dick that it was a bad idea too.

Chad coughed. "I'm glad you said that cos' I have a confession." He looked around at his friends guiltily.

"Are you coming out fucker? 'Cos having one gay best friend I can cope with..but if you two start making out I'm gonna barf." Chris cringed and shuddered.

"Homophobe much!" It was Tom. Laying back on his towel and digging a finger into Chris' ribs.

"I aint a homophobe, Jared knows that, I just don't get a guy being into another guy. C'mon Tom! Can you seriously imagine kissing another dude, gross right?"

Tom frowned. "Yeah I guess."

Jared looked at his quieter friend. Was he picking up on something or was he imagining things...nah, Tom had a girlfriend.

"So what have you done this time Chad?" Jared verbally pushes the blonde.

"Yanno the camping trip we're taking at the end of the month, I kinda invited Misha and Jensen."

Jared stared at Chad, hoping if he glared long enough the boy's head would explode. There was no way he was going to spend a whole weekend with Freckles, no fucking way!

"That's cool I guess, I mean if you guys like em' it's fine with me." Tom offered. Chris just shrugged and made a noise that seemed to signal his agreement.

"Jay-man, ok with you buddy?" Chad knew it was pretty fuckin' far from ok because of the way the tall brunette's eyes were burning into him.

Jared knew he had to back down. He couldn't  tell his closest friends that he had serious boner for a freshman. "Yeah," he ground his teeth, "it's fine with me."

 

 

On Monday, Chad introduced Misha and Jensen to Chris and Tom. Chris had to admit after spending the whole lunch period with them that they were fun and would make a good addition to their little group. "Hey, at least Jared won't be the odd gay out now." Chris laughed.

"Speaking of Jay...where is he?" Jensen asked. Tom and Chris looked at each other, since when does anyone called Jared, Jay?

"He was in history with me last period...don't know where he's gone, he never misses lunch." Chad looked around, hoping to spot their tall friend over people's heads. At sixteen Jared already topped 6'1" and he was still growing. "Oh well, I guess he'll turn up."

Jensen nodded and forced a smile.

There was a quick exchange of phone numbers so they could plan to get together again and then they started filing out to go to afternoon classes.

"Chad! Hang on a second." Jensen called out and Chad turned to wait for the younger blonde. "Do you think you could give me Jay's phone number? I think I should have his too yanno?"

Chad smirked. "Sure thing Jense." He programmed Jared's number into the boy's phone. "You got a thing for Jay-Man?"

Jensen raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Maybe..do I got a shot?"

"Possibly, he's single right now, usually goes for older guys though." Chad told him honestly. "But go for it, he can only say no right?"

The freshman smiled. "Yeah I guess, thanks Chad dude."

 

 

"You did what?!" Jared shouted drawing glances from the students emptying their lockers at the end of the day. Jared slammed his own locker closed and advanced on Chad.

"Relax, I just gave the kid your phone number not your dick measurements...which fyi I don't wanna know. I don't see what the problem is, he likes you." Chad told him. Jared let out an exasperated sigh and turned on his heel, walking away from his friend, maybe ex-friend Jared thought. "Aww c'mon Jay-Man, wait up!" The blonde's shorter legs moved quickly to catch up with Jared's long strides. "What? You don't like him? Is that it?" Chad pushed.

"Leave it Chad." Jared snapped.

"So you do like him? And he's got the hots for you, so you gonna make your move or what?"

"Shut the fuck up Chad! It's not happening and if you don't leave it be I'm not going camping!"

The shorter boy stopped in his tracks. "OK, have it your way, I wont mention the kid again."

"Good!"

 

He was sat on his bed, wearing just some pyjama bottoms, still trying to make sense of the Shakespeare play. It was just after ten pm, Megan was in bed, Jeff was out with friends and his parents were in the den watching t.v. His phone rang, it was a number he didn't know so he was tempted to just let it go to voicemail, nah, he might as well answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jay! It's Jen."

_Fuck, he should have left it!_

"Hi Jensen."

"What ya doing?"

"Reading The Taming of the Shrew, well trying to."

"Ah...' _Why are our bodies soft and weak and smooth , but that our soft conditions and our hearts should well agree with our external parts' "_

"You know this shit!" Jared was honestly surprised.

"Sure, Taming is one of my favourites..." Jensen hesitated for just a second. "You need some help?"

Jared seriously considered taking the kid up on his offer, he actually might be able to help Jared understand this stuff. "No, I'll manage, but thanks. Was there um..a reason for you calling?"

"What? Oh, yeah. You wanna go see a movie tomorrow? Yanno, just you and me?" Jensen was full of confidence, hey, like Chad had said, the worst thing that could happen would be Jared saying no...

"Erm...no. I don't think so Jensen. You're great n'all but ...I'm not into you like that." Jared bit his lip. He was an honest boy, his mother had brought him up properly and he didn't like lying.

"Oh, yeah right...yeah okay yeah. I'd better go then but we're still friends yeah?" Jensen mumbled, how many times can you use _yeah_ in a sentence dumbass, he mentally berated himself.

"Of course we're still friends Jen." Jared confirmed. He could picture the look of hurt and rejection on the beautiful blonde boy's face. After all he had flirted with him back a little.

"Good ok. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then."

"Ok goodnight." Jared hung up. _Fantastic!_ He thought with an edge of sarcasm. _I'm in bed, half naked and I'm thinking about Freckles again!_ He imagined what their date would have been like if he'd said yes. A movie, sharing a popcorn, laughing, then he would have suggested a drive somewhere quiet and they would have made out, kissing Jensen's soft lips and....

Jared sighed and wriggled out of his pyjama pants.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Six Boys, Three Tents.

 

 

Jared had spent the last two weeks alternating between watching Chad moon over Danneel Harris from a distance and himself avoiding being alone with Jensen. Even when they were around some of their other friends he wouldn't make contact with those hypnotic green eyes just in case he gave in to temptation and pulled the gorgeous boy into his arms.

Two days before they were scheduled to go on the trip Misha told them that it would be Jensen's fifteenth birthday that weekend. It would be Jared's seventeeth two weeks later. That meant there was still two years between them and Jensen would still be a freshman so Jared still didn't feel any better about his crush.

They were leaving straight after school on Friday so on Thursday evening Jared packed his bag. The sleeping arrangements had already been decided which Jared was grateful for. He would be sharing with Chad, Tom and Chris were bunking together and Misha and Jensen were sharing. As the two younger boys couldn't drive and Chris only had a two seater Jared was taking Misha and Jensen along with Chad in his truck. Jensen had quickly called shotgun for the three hour journey which Jared was no so pleased about, he mentioned this to Chad when they were alone.

"Jay-Man, he took a chance and asked you on a date, you said no. Has he made a move since?"

"No." But Jared thinks it might be because he hasn't been on his own with him.

"Well then, it seems he's accepted just being friends so relax." Chad reassured his friend with a clap on the back.

 

With all their equipment and bags stowed in the truck, they set off, following Chris' little blue BMW. The journey went by without incident, they stopped once for a bathroom break, or an;  everyone pick a tree break, as they hadn't passed a gas station or diner on the way. Conversation in the car was pleasant and Jared began to relax. Jensen wasn't flirting with him anymore, which if Jared was honest, he kinda missed, but it was what he wanted right?

They reached their destination while it was still light and set about erecting their tents. It didn't take long despite Misha never having been camping before, so Chad had helped Jensen with theirs while Misha hovered trying to make a mental note of what they were doing but more often than not getting in the way.

"Hey Misha! Why don't you and Tom go get some wood for a fire?" Jared suggested and Jensen and Chad smiled at him gratefully. Tom however smiled widest at the suggestion, he fidgeted awkwardly before heading into the woods, letting the younger boy follow him. "Is something up with Tom?" Jared asked Chris, who was probably closer to the quiet young man than any of them.

Chris lowered his voice so Tom wouldn't hear him. "He broke up with Gen."

Jensen raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"What happened?" Jared enquired. Tom and Genevive had been dating since their first year of highschool.

"Don't know, he won't talk to me about it. Just said that they are different people now and that she deserves someone better."

"Better than Tom? He's like Mr Perfect!" Chad whispered and they all nodded in agreement.

"What are you all talking about?" Misha came out of the trees, arms full of dry kindling which he dropped on the earth beside Jared.

"Yeah? Anything interesting?" Tom was just behind him.

Chris grinned. "I was just telling Jared the best way to build a fire."

"And I was telling him what a douche he is." Jared nodded, going along with the white lie.

 

An hour later, the fire was going strong and they were sat around it relaxing. "I brought some beers if anybody wants one?"

They all turned to look at Jensen. "How the fuck did you get beer?" Chad questioned.

"My older brother Josh, got them for me, he's got a fake ID. I only gotta do his share of the chores for a week in exchange." The young blonde grinned.

Jared smiled. "Break 'em out Freckles."

Dead silence enveloped the boys, they could hear some woodland creature making it's way through the dense foliage not far away but that was it. Jared gulped.

"Did you just call me Freckles?" Jensen asked, a half smile playing on his full lips.

"Er, no I said _Ackles!"_ Jared protested.

"You definitely said Freckles dude!" Chris laughed loudly.

Jared's eyes landed on Chad, silently begging his friend to help him. "I dunno guys, it sounded like Ackles to me.." Chad offered and Jared smiled gratefully.

Tom and Misha looked at each other, neither knowing which team to support so remaining quiet.

Jensen stood up. "Can I have the keys to your truck Jay? The beers are in a bag in the back."As Jared handed the keys over Jensen's thumb brushed his wrist and he smiled down at the taller boy.

"Yeah, I'll give you a hand _Freckles._ " Chris teased as he joined Jensen.

Chad moved from his spot between Tom and Misha and came to sit next to Jared. "Freckles?" He whispered.

Jared buried his head in his hands. "It just came out. It's what I call him in my head."

Chad looked surprised. "You think about him? You really do like the kid don't you?"

Jared nodded sadly.

"Then why the fuck didn't you go with him when he asked?"

"Because he's a _freshman!_ He's two years younger than me!" Jared was still whispering their conversation but Chad could hear the emotion in his voice.

"Jay-Man, how old was that Mike guy you were dating at the beginning of the year?"

"Eighteen."

The look Chad gave Jared spoke volumes, _two years difference...._

"That was different. I wasn't fourteen!"

"He'll be fifteen tomorrow."

Jared sighed. "There'll be one year between our ages for two weeks, then I'm two years older again."

"Suit yourself bro, but Jensen's a good guy and someone's gonna realise that and snap him up soon, how ya gonna feel then?"

Jared stared at Chad, a frown wrinkling his high brow. "When did you get so wise?"

"We come bearing beer ladies!" Chris laughed as they came back into the clearing, putting an abrupt end to the two boys' conversation.

 

Chris had passed out beside the fire an hour ago and it took three of them to get him into his tent. Tom put an empty cooler beside the drunken boy's head just in case he had to throw up.

"Will you be alright sleeping in here?" Misha spoke very quietly to Tom but Jared just about heard their conversation as he left the tent. He turned to hold the flap back for Misha and saw the younger boys eyes adoringly staring into Tom's. Two sets of bright blues eyes almost shining in the murky darkness of the tent.

Tom put his hand on Misha's forearm. "I'll be fine." He whispered back with a sad smile.

Jared let the tent flap down quietly and slipped away to his own tent. He wasn't meant to have seen or heard that.

It was barely a minute later when Misha exited Tom and Chris' tent. "I'm turning in for the night people." He called to the other boys and Jensen looked over from where he was talking to Chad.

"Yeah, I guess I'm gonna turn in too."

Choruses of "goodnight" echoed around the clearing as the two younger boys went into their tent.

"Are you coming to get some sleep Jay-Man?" Chad held the flap of their tent up.

"Yanno what Chad, I'm good for now. I'll be in soon though so do even think of jerking off in there!" Jared laughed.

"As if I would big guy, but just so I know...how long do I have before you disturb me?" Chad winked.

"Ewww gross!" Jared threw one of the empty beer cans at his friend. When he was alone Jared took a few minutes to clear up the mess they'd made and put the fire out. So...he thought to himself, Something was going on with Tom and Misha, which meant he was not the only one to have a thing for a younger boy. But why hadn't Tom told them he was gay? Or at least bisexual... Jared could only think that it was because of Tom's overly strict religious parents. No way would they be as accepting as Jared's own parents had been when he came out to them a year ago. That conversation had ended up more embarrassing than anything else when his dad had tried to talk to him about safe gay sex and had offered to get him some condoms and lube...Jared cringed just remembering it.

Jared stood thinking for a moment before coming to a decision. He went over to the freshman's tent and since there wasn't a door said "knock knock."

"Come in." Jensen replied chuckling. Jared stuck his head through the flap.

"Jen, can I see you for a minute?"

Jensen looked a little surprised but agreed and left the tent to follow Jared a few feet away. "Did you really want to go to sleep right now?" The brunette asked him.

"Why? You offering to keep me company Jay?" Jensen smirked.

"Yes but not like that."

Jensen's smirk disappeared.

"I just want you to come and join me and Chad in our tent for a little while. I think Misha might want..erm..well..." Jared didn't want to let the secret slip, then the smile was back on Jensen's face.

"You want to give Misha and Tom some time together?"

"You know!" Jared's jaw dropped.

"Of course I know. Misha is my best friend man. We tell each other everything!"

"How long has it been going on?" Jared wanted to know.

The blonde shrugged. "As far as I know, nothing's actually _going on_ but they both want something more. Tom broke up with his girlfriend cos' he realised how much he liked Misha but we left to come up here before they had chance to talk about it."

"Oh. Look, why don't you sleep in our tent tonight? We'll tell Chad that Misha snores or something..I'll go get Tom to come to Misha." Jared lowered his voice conspiratorily.

"Look at you playing cupid." Jensen said softly before nodding and heading off to Jared's tent.

Jared watched him go and he didn't look at his ass once...ok, but it just once. He went to Tom's and Chris' tent. "Tom?" He called quietly through the material.

Tom's head and shoulders appeared. "Jared?"

"Is Chris still asleep?"

"Yeah, he's out for the count."

"Good. Jensen is staying with me and Chad tonight because Misha snores." Jared gave the blue eyes boy an obvious wink. "Which means Misha is alone in his tent..."

Tom took a moment to realise what his friend was saying, then his face fell. "Jared, I..erm..Misha and me, well.."

Jared waved the boy's words away. "Look man, you don't have to tell me anything. Just go see Misha, and be happy Tom. I won't say a word to anyone."

The shorter boy climbed out of the tent and threw his arms around Jared. "Thankyou." He let go and hurried over to Misha's tent.

Jared smiled to himself as he went back to his own tent. He would be ok with Jensen sleeping there because Chad was there too.

 

"Mish." Tom whispered. "Can I come in?"

Misha's shocked face poked out and he beckoned the older boy inside. "What are you doing here. Jensen could be back any minute, he only went to talk to Jared."

Tom smiled softly at the younger boy and slowly reached forward to rest a palm on his smooth cheek. "Jensen won't be coming back. He's staying in Chad and Jared's tent tonight."

Misha couldn't help but place his own hand on top of Tom's. "Jared knows? How? I swore Jen to secrecy, I promise."

"I don't know how he found out, but I'm really glad he did and he swears he's not gonna tell anyone either."

Smiling, Misha leant to rest his head against Tom's cheek. "You broke up with her then?"

Tom nodded. "I told you I was going to. It wasn't fair to keep seeing her, it wasn't fair to any of us, not once I'd realised how I felt about you." He stroked a hand through Misha's soft hair.

The younger boy turned to look at him. "How do you feel? You can tell me now."

"I really like you Mish, a fucking lot. You're funny and sweet and I even like those awful orange pants you wear...and well, look at you, you're just gorgeous." Tom's thumb began to stroke circles on Misha's jaw and the boy closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Second's later Tom's lips were on his. Their first kiss...it was everything they had both dreamed it would be and much more.

They lay down beside each other, Misha's arms wrapped around Tom's neck as they continued to kiss, slowly and tenderly until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

Jared woke up slowly and tried to stretch but his arms smacked into the canvas of the tent behind him and there seemed to be something holding his legs down. He rubbed his eyes and glanced to his right as he was pressed up to the left side of the tent. He knew when he went to sleep that Chad was in the middle of them with Jensen on the far side, why then, were his legs being held down by Jensen's thigh as the boy was snuggled up to his back. _Fuck!_ He could feel Jensen's morning wood pressed into the back of his thigh. Jared nearly groaned out loud as his own half hard cock twitched. This was not good! When he tried to move away the young blonde grunted sleepily in his ear and an arm came around Jared's chest to pull him back. Jensen was asleep but obviously didn't appreciate his companion trying to get away. His whole body was pressed against his crush now and Jensen's cock had shifted place, now it nestled against Jared's ass and he could feel the heat of the thick member through both of their sleep pants. Instinctively Jared rolled his hips and bit back a moan.

"Any of you awake yet?" Chad mumbled from the other side of Jensen. It was loud enough to wake up the younger boy. He blinked before realising how he was wrapped around Jared's body. Jared made the mistake of looking over his shoulder and saw Jensen's wide eyed expression when he felt where his cock was resting.

"Yeah, I'm awake and so is Jen I think." Jared said clearly and quickly Jensen released Jared and rolled onto his back tucking his knees up to hide his erection from Chad.

"Cool, cos I gotta take a piss and I have to climb over you." Chad clambered out of the tent leaving Jared and Jensen alone.

"I'm so sorry Jay, I didn't mean to...I'm a cuddly sleeper but that was, that was out of order, I'm sorry." Jensen babbled by way of an apology. He stood up, stooping to avoid the top of the tent. His cock was still hard and tenting his bottoms. He blushed and turned away. "Sorry."

Jared took a deep breath. Hey, if Tom didn't think it was a bad idea to date a freshman why should it bother him. He could do it, he could. All he had to do was tell Jensen that he liked it. He liked the feel of them against each other and he wanted to feel it again, only next time with their lips together too... "Jen?"

"Yeah?" Jensen glanced back at where Jared was still lying.

"It's...it's ok. It was an accident. it's not a big deal." Jared mentally cursed himself for being a fucking coward.

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, thanks Jay. It didn't mean anything." Jensen gave the older boy a tight smile and ducked out of the tent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Misha not the pairing you expected to see in this chapter? Hehehe. Sorry *not*
> 
> xoxo


	5. Swimming and Riding in Cars With Boys

 

 

Chris wanted to know who'd set a jack hammer going inside his skull. He opened one eye very slowly and saw a bottle of water and a bottle of painkillers beside him. He silently thanked whichever of his friends had left them there and quickly swallowed two of the tablets and a good amount of the cool water. The tent flap opened and Tom ducked in. "Where ya been?" Chris asked quietly, not willing to raise his voice for fear of making his throbbing headache worse.

"Nature called." Tom dove onto his sleeping bag before Chris could see it's pristine, unslept in condition.

"Is anyone else awake yet? Chris yawned. He could see it was light out but had no clue what time it was.

"Everyone else is awake. Misha is gonna make breakfast. You want some sausages and bacon?" Chris skin turned a lovely green hew as he held back the need to vomit, Tom laughed. "You shouldn't have drunk so much."

"Yeah well, I'm not doing it again. I've learned my lesson." Crawling out of his sleeping bag Chris reached for his jeans and pulled them on along with his boots. When he left the tent he had to squint against the early morning sunshine.

"Well look who decided to join the land of the living!" Chad said, a little too loudly for Chris' delicate condition.

"Shhhhhh. Jeez man keep it down until the painkillers kick in will ya. Speaking of which, thankyou to whichever angel left those for me."

"That would be Misha." Tom offered, following Chris out of the tent.

" 'preciate it dude." Chris smiled at Misha who shrugged and told him it wasn't a big deal as he speared sausages to place in a pan over the fire. "So did I miss anything last night?" He collapsed down onto the grass next to Jared.

"Misha snores and Chad gets claustrophobic in between two people." Jensen grinned.

Ohhh, Jared thought. That's why Jensen had ended up in the middle of them then.

Chris frowned. "If that's a sex thing I don't wanna know."

 

Misha presented Jensen with a plate of bacon and sausages, one of which had a small candle protruding from it. "Happy birthday Jensen!" Misha beamed.

"Shit yeah! Happy birthday dude!" Chad chimed in.

And so the birthday wishes came from the rest of the group as Jensen grinned and blew out his candle. "Did you make a wish?" Tom asked.

At that moment Jensen's eyes met a soft hazel stare. "Yeah, I did." Jensen smiled.

Jared couldn't believe how sweet and innocent Jensen looked, once again bundled into an oversized hoodie that hid the perfection underneath. His dark blonde bangs falling into his face as he grinned at his birthday breakfast. Jared's opinion of a cute kid changed rapidly thirty seconds later when Jensen picked up a sausage between his fingers and proceeded to eat it in a way that could only be described as indecent. Pushing the phallic food between his plump lips to suck and lick the grease off repeatedly. _Jesus!_   Jared couldn't help openly staring at the sight of the meat disappearing and reappearing from Freckles' mouth. He was hard in his sweats and  a quick glance around made him think he might not be the only one, even Chris and Chad looked a little uncomfortable. Jensen however, just smiled sweetly and Jared really wasn't sure if he was fellating his breakfast on purpose or if it was just the way the kid ate a sausage.

Jared politely excused himself from his friends saying he needed to take a leak and headed off into the trees. He returned fifteen minutes later to see just Chad still sat beside the fire. The blonde boy took one look at Jared's flushed face and grinned knowingly. "Don't judge me." Jared mumbled at his best friend and Chad only grinned wider.

 

"Swimming in the river? Isn't that dangerous, with the currents and such?" Misha questioned, looking a little unsure at Chris' suggestion.

"Nah dude. There's a spot a little ways down from here that we always use. Its perfectly safe." Chris assured him.

"Ok, but if I get swept away one of you had better come to my rescue."

Jared smirked when he heard Tom whisper; "I'll save you." It was just so adorable and such a shame that Tom felt he needed to hide their relationship.

Jared too is unsure about going swimming though, but that's because he's going to be in close proximity to a nearly naked Jensen and he wont have loose pants or a baggy shirt to hide any embarrassment that might occur, cos let's face it, Jensen turns him on when he's fully clothed!

There are no other objections spoken aloud though so they all retire to their respective tents to change into their swim shorts. Jeans and sweats are pulled on top for the short walk and they set off.

Chad and Chris are the first in the water and immediately Chad dunked his friend who came up spluttering and shouting expletives. It was a good job they were occupied though because as Tom and Misha stripped down to their shorts they were hardly able to keep their eyes off each other. Once in the water though Tom was pulled into the rough housing and Misha moveed to the deeper water to swim. Jared and Jensen were still stood on the river bank. Jared tugged off his sweatshirt and trainers before noticing that Freckles wasn't beginning to undress. "Are you coming in?"

"What? Oh yeah." Jensen turned just in time to see Jared's t-shirt being pulled over his head and he took a sharp intake of breath at the toned pecs and six pack. The v of Jared's hips visible when his sweats came off and his shorts hung low on his hips. Jensen was staring, he knew he was staring but fuck! how could he not!

"Erm...Jen. You wanna quit looking at me like that?" Jared laughed to break the tension. He expected Jensen to apologise or be embarrassed....

"No, I really don't want to stop." But the blonde boy's eyes did raise and he looked at Jared's shocked expression.

"Sorry Jay, just being honest. You've got a hot body and right now I'm enjoying looking at it." Jen took a step back to strip out of his own clothes and suddenly Jared understood the need to look.

Jensen's muscles were just beginning to develop and the soft outlines and pale creamy skin were delectable. And freckles! More of them scattered across the top of the boys chest and the roundness of his deltoids. When he turned to drop his clothes onto the grass Jared saw yet more of the golden brown marks dotted over his back. Jared swallowed hard. Jensen looked back at him and there was no denying the lust in the taller boys eyes. "You still gonna tell me you don't think of me _that way_ Jay?" Jen raised an eyebrow.

"Jensen.." The name came out more like a strangled moan. "I'm not going to do this." Jared looked away, watching their friends swimming.

"For God's sake Jay! we're both stood here with fuckin' hard-ons for each other and you're telling me NO again?"

Jared didn't even reply, he just waded into the chilly water and went to join Misha to swim. Jensen cursed quietly and decided to join the rowdier group.

 

"Are you bunking with us again tonight Jensen?" Chad asked as they ate supper.

"No." Jensen and Jared said simultaneously.

"Okaaaay... but what about Misha sounding like a wild boar?"

"I can sleep through anything. I don't mind sharing with Misha if you wanna swap?" Tom said, apparently altruistically but Jared and Jensen knew better.

"Sure Tom, that would be great if you don't mind." Jensen played along.

 

It was the early hours of the morning, maybe two am Jared guessed. He couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning for several hours he pulled on some clothes, grabbed a flashlight and left the tent. He figured just going for a walk might help. He had been keeping to the path for about twenty minutes when he saw the beam of another light. They hadn't seen any others camping in the area. "Hello?"

"Jay? Why are you out here man?" Jensen lowered his own flashlight and Jared could see him clearly sat on a bench beside the track, the hood of his baggy hoodie pulled up again.

"I couldn't sleep. Think I heard Misha snoring.." He smiled when Jensen chuckled.

"The noises I heard coming from that tent weren't snores."

"So why aren't you asleep? Chris farting the alphabet? He can do that yanno!" Jared sat on the bench, not too close but not right at the other end.

"I didn't mean to spoil the friendship we've made over the last few weeks." The blonde boy said at a barely audible level. "I thought there was something there, between us, more than friends. I know that you like me Jay and that you must have a reason for not wanting more with me and I get that I do, but I still want to be your friend."

Jared couldn't help but move closer on the bench and wrap a long arm over Jen's shoulders. "We're still friends Jensen. You're a really great kid, funny and smart. You're gonna get a boyfriend that's gonna be so lucky to have you." He pressed a big brother style kiss to the younger boys forehead.

"But it's not gonna be you." It was a statement.

"No Jen. It's not gonna be me."

Jensen nodded, his head coming to rest against Jared's collar bone. "Ok Jay. I'll never mention it again. Let's forget any of that ever happened yeah?"

"Ok buddy." Jared agreed, knowing full well that he was never going to forget everything that was hidden beneath the loose fitting clothes. That was the problem. He did mean it when he told Jensen that he was funny and smart and yeah he was great company but all Jared could think about was getting Jensen naked and devouring every inch of the beautiful boy. He was a horny almost seventeen year old and he couldn't do that to the kid. He wasn't even sure he wanted a relationship, maybe he just wanted to get laid, it had been a few months after all.

 

"Chris, did you say you needed to go back earlier today? Chad asked the following morning.

"Yeah. I gotta get home to help my dad clear out the attic."

"Can I get a ride back with you then? Chad fiddled with the mobile phone in his hands. "Danneel wants to meet me at the diner."

Jared clapped his friend hard on the back. "Way to go dude!"

Chris nodded. "If Tom doesn't mind going back with Jared that's fine."

"I don't mind." Tom cast a glance at Misha.

"Shotgun!" Jensen shouted, knowing it would mean Misha and Tom sharing the backseat.

 

Jared had thought the drive home might be awkward but he enjoyed it. He and Jensen were listening to classic rock on the radio and talking about their favourite bands. Tom and Misha spent the journey cuddled together with Misha resting his head against Tom. Now and then when they thought the boys in the front weren't paying attention they would share small kisses and the younger boy would gaze up at the other with the sweetest expression. Jensen and Jared pretended not to notice those intimate moments.

They dropped Tom off first and then took Misha home. "You wanna come in for while Jen?" His best friend asked him as he got out of the car.

"Thank's Mish but I'm gonna get home. I'm gonna have presents to open!" Jensen beamed excitedly.

They pulled up ouside Jensen's house and his mom came out to greet them. "Hey baby!" She pulled her son into a hug. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great. We gotta do it again when school breaks up." He said the last sentence to Jared.

"Definitely dude." He smiled.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friend Jensen." Jensen rolled his eyes at Jared with an unspoken _moms!_

"This is Jared Padalecki, my friend and designated driver."

"It's good to meet you son. Thankyou for bringing my boy back safely." Donna Ackles said.

"You too Mrs Ackles, and don't worry, I'd never let anything happen to Jensen."

Donna's eyes opened a little wider and she looked from one boy to the other. _Shit!_ That was one of the things keeping Jared from Jensen. He was not going to be accused of corrupting her son.

"Well I should be going, my family is expecting me. See you at school Jen."

"Yeah, bye Jay."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Take No For an Answer?

 

 

Jared pulled up outside Jensen's house for the second time in twenty four hours. He figured he went past it on his way to school so he'd see if Freckles wanted to ride him... _W_ _hat! No!_ He wanted to see if Jensen might want a ride to school.  Jensen was just coming out the front door when he saw the truck. Confusion showing on his face he approached and Jared brought the window down. "Hi Jen, wanna ride to school?" _Thank God he'd said it properly..._

"Sure Jay, thanks." Jensen threw his backpack into the footwell of the passenger seat and jumped in. "Are we picking Misha up too?"

It hadn't even occurred to Jared that Misha lived just a block away from Jensen and they would pass his house on the way. "Of course dude!" Jared grinned.

"Cool." Jensen smiled back. It was a relaxed friendly smile, no smirking lip or smouldering eyes that Jared had become used to when the younger boy looked at him.

Jensen jumped from the truck to knock on Misha's door. Jared saw the blonde point over his shoulder to indicate Jared and the car and Misha smiled, then he said something to Jen that made the boy shake his head and the happiness fell from his face. Misha patted him on the shoulder and picked up his school bag to follow Jensen back to their ride. "Hey Jared, thanks for this."

"Your welcome Misha."

Jensen turned in his seat. "So, while its just us here, how are things with Tom?"

Misha blushed but smiled brightly. "We talked for hours on the phone last night." He said dreamily.

"So....?" Jensen encouraged but continued when Misha didn't know what he was asking. "First base? Second base?"

"We had phone sex last night."

"What!?" Jared hadn't meant to be part of the two younger boys conversation, he also hadn't meant to be so vocal.

"We had phone sex Jared. Its when two people get....."

"I know what it is! I just, well I dunno, I'm surprised."

Jensen ignored the older boy to say; "Wow Misha, that's hot dude!"

"It was really quite erotic." Misha replied.

"Er guys. Can you talk about this when I'm not in hearing distance, I mean, Tom's been my friend for a while I don't need to hear about his sex life yanno?"

"Sorry Jared. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine Misha, just fill Jen in later yeah?"

 

At lunch Chris was complaining that Tom hadn't joined them to eat.

"Yeah and where the hell is Misha too? Chad whined. "I thought he was meeting us here."

Jensen and Jared shared a quick knowing look before changing the subject. "So are we still hanging out at your house tomorrow night Chris?"

"Yeah, my parents are out of town so it should be cool. Pizza, video games...You coming Jen?"

"Ahh man, I gotta babysit my little sister. It's my parents anniversary and they're going out."

"Bummer dude." Chad sympathised.

"Tom! Where ya been?" Chris greeted their friend when he finally appeared, looking, if anyone noticed, a little dishevelled. His usually well combed hair was mussed and his shirt was rumpled.

"Had to talk to Mrs Gamble about my homework." He offered by way of an excuse, which would have been perfectly believable if Misha had not turned up moments later in a similar untidy condition. Luckily Jared noticed the hickey forming on the younger boys neck before Chad and Chris and motioned for Misha to pull his coat collar higher.

Chad and Chris remained totally unaware however and Chad bumped his fist into Misha's shoulder. "Are you coming to Chris' tomorrow Mish-Man?"

"Mish-Man? Really?" Misha looked horrified at the nickname.

"It works for Jay-Man!" Chad objected.

"Misha or Mish will be fine thankyou and yes, I will be coming to the little gathering."

 

 

Stuffed full of fast food and with his thumbs aching from hours of playing Call Of Duty Jared relaxed back against the comfortable sofa in Chris' basement. The other's had doubled up to play against each other on some alien blasting game that Jared hadn't seen before and it looked like Tom and Misha were kicking Chad and Chris in the ass. He barely heard his phone ringing over the noise of the game and the raised voices of the players. Caller ID said it was Jensen. "Hello?"

"Jared? Jesus, are you in the middle of a war zone?"

"Hang on, I can barely hear you, it's like a war zone here!" Jared shouted into the phone. He stood up and went into the hall, shutting the door behind him. "So what's up Jen?"

"Nothin'. My sister's asleep and I was bored so I thought I'd see what y'all are doing."

"Not much, just playing X Box. Chris keeps trying to put porn on and Chad keeps stopping what he's doing to text Danneel. Oh and our little secret couple seem to be finding it difficult to keep their hands off each other." Jared chuckled.

"Chris wants to watch porn in a room full of mostly gay guys? Even though he doesn't know about Tom I suppose..."

"Yeah and it's lesbian porn, so I don't even get to see cock!" Jared's laugh was deep and throaty.

"You could always come over here and see one?" Jensen purred down the phone.

"Jensen...we've talked about this..."

"I know Jay but fuck! You're so hot and I'm so fuckin' hard right now." 

"I'm not coming over there Jen." Jared told him, trying hard to disguise the lust in his own voice at hearing the younger boy's words.

"Fine, but I'm jerking off just hearing your voice and I bet you've got a hard-on right now too don't ya?" Jared wanted to deny it but Jen was right. His jeans were uncomfortably tight over his erection. He began to walk up the stairs, away from where he friends could walk out any minute and see him. "Jared? Are you still there?"

"I'm here Jen." Jared said roughly. "But I should hang up right now."

"You should, but you won't will you?" Jensen then moaned quietly at the other end of the phone and it made Jared's cock twitch. He palmed himself roughly as Jen moaned again.

"Fuck Jen why are you doing this? You said you didn't want to spoil our friendship, what the hell do you think this is gonna do?  Misha tells you he's had phone sex and you suddenly decide 'I know, why don't I see how far I can push Jared?' " Jared growled, angry at the reaction his body was having. He was met with silence from the other end of the line.

It could have been seconds, minutes or hours to Jared before he heard Jensen speak again. "You're right. I'll leave you alone." This time Jensen's voice was flat, almost expressionless and before Jared had chance to reply the line went dead.

"FUCK! FUCK!"

A minute later he heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. "Jared? Are you ok in there?" It was Tom. Jared  opened the door and stormed past the blue eyed boy. "Jared!"

"Do me a favour Tom...tell Misha to keep your sex life to himself from now on!"  Tom stood, open mouthed in surprise, as Jared slammed the front door behind him.

 

 

"What the fuck is going on with you and Jensen today? One of you walks into a room the other walks out and you haven't said two words to each other all day!"

Jared glared at Chad. "Nothing is going on with me and Jensen. Nothing. At. All."

"Right, right. So you're in a foul mood and Jensen had barely looked up from his shoes because there is nothing going on." The blonde ran a hand through his hair. "Look Jay, whatever it is, you need to clear the air because it's not fair to make the rest of us uncomfortable."

"What's not fair is Jensen trying to get me to have fuckin' phone sex with him!" Jared spat out under his breath. He shut his locker door and looked Chad in the eye.

"He did what? But didn't you tell him..."

"Yes. I've told him I'm not interested but **no** doesn't seem to be in vocabulary."

"You think maybe it's because he knows it's not true? Maybe he thinks you'll give in to how you feel if he tries hard enough?"

Jared sighed. "It's not going to work. I want to be his friend, that's all."

Chad patted his tall friend lightly on the back. "I'll talk to him."

 

Jared drove to school as usual parked in the student car park and headed towards the school building. He was only about twenty feet from the doors when he saw Jensen sitting on the steps. The boy stood when he saw Jared approach. "Can we talk?"

Nodding Jared indicated for Jen to follow him, away from the other students. They turned the corner of the building before Jared spoke. "Well?"

Jensen's large green eyes were looking up at him. "I'm sorry. I won't do anything like that again...I wasn't myself and I apologise."

"No more Jen. I mean it. I'm trying so hard to do the right thing here..."

The shorter boy frowned. "What do you mean 'the right thing'?"

"Nothing...Just,no more, okay?" Jared held Jen's eyes, silently pleading with the gorgeous boy to let it go.

Jensen nodded. "Okay."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Happy Birthday Mr Padalecki!

 

 

Jared couldn't believe he'd let Misha and Jensen talk him in to this. His mother had agreed to let him have a birthday party and had even offered to make herself scarce until midnight which was brilliant. Making it a fancy dress party because the two freshman had begged and pleaded, Jensen batting his long eyelashes as he said "Pleeeeeaaase Jaaaaay!" had finally made him give in. Things had been good since their last talk, the blonde had not overstepped the boundaries and they had been able to hang out together with no awkwardness. Jared hadn't even thought about Jensen when he jacked off for like five days, which he was extremely proud of, not that he could tell anyone.

He looked in the full length mirror in his bedroom. At least he had been able to pick his own costume so he had gone for the easy option of a nerdy teacher. Brown corded slacks, button down shirt with a bow tie and tweed jacket. A report card stuck out of his breast pocket, a large B- written in red ink in the corner. Jared picked up the final touch, glasses, no lenses in them but thick black square frames.

"Jared! I'm leaving now. I'll be back around midnight and remember NO alcohol!" Sherri Padalecki shouted up the stairs.

"Ok mom! Don't worry, I'll be good!"

He went downstairs to make sure everything was ready and set the music going. There were cans of soda in the fridge and a big bowl of fruit punch on the kitchen table along with a stack of red solo cups. Snacks were laid out but his mom had left some money to order pizza too.

At the sound of the doorbell Jared made his way through the front room to answer it. "Chad! Dude what the fuck are you wearing?"

"I'ts a toga!"

"It's a fucking bed sheet!" Jared laughed. "Please tell me you've got underwear on?"

"Don't worry he has." Jared looked behind Chad to see Danneel stood awkwardly. "I know you didn't actually invite me Jared but Chad said it would be ok?"

Jared grinned. Now his best friend's costume made sense as he saw Danni was dressed as a greek goddess in a long white flowing gown. A small gold circlet rested on top of the red curls piled up on her head. "Of course its fine Danni. It's good to see you!" The girl returned his smile gratefully. "Come in guys, you're the first here, drinks and snacks are in the kitchen."

 

Thirty minutes later and the house was a little fuller. Chris had arrived in a gladiator costume, Tom had chosen a storm trooper outfit and was hovering by the front door clearly waiting for Misha. Some of the guys from Jared's basketball team had shown up with their girlfriends and Mark Pellegrino and Richard Speight, who were in Jared's science and Math classes had been happy to accept an invitation.

"Where are Misha and Jensen?" Jared asked Tom over the noise of the stereo. "This shit was their idea!" He gestured to his outfit.

"Misha just text me. Jensen's dad will be dropping them off any minute."

As they were talking, headlights lit up the window of the front room and Tom eagerly went to open the door. As soon as he saw his boyfriend he had to resist the urge to grab him and kiss him settling for a "Hey Misha," and a sly smile. At first glance the shorter boy's costume could have been mistaken for a teddy bear but with the animal tooth necklace and the feral headdress Jared laughed when he realised Misha had come as an Ewok. Jared's laughter halted abruptly as the chuckle in his throat threatened to become a growl when Jensen entered the room behind Misha. A school boy..A fucking school boy! He wore a white shirt with a little elstacated red and blue striped tie, a small grey woollen jacket and matching shorts that stopped midway down the boys pale thighs, white knee high socks and shiny black shoes. To top off the outfit a little grey woollen peaked cap sat at a jaunty angle on his head. "Fucking hell...." Jared breathed quietly, his dick already on alert.

Getting turned on seeing Jensen dressed like that made Jared feel even more guilty. But Jen didn't look younger in his costume he just looked fucking hot. The shorts showed off the light golden hairs on his legs and molded to his ass perfectly. He was lost to an image of being on his knees, pulling down those shorts so he could swallow the blonde boy's cock down and didn't see Jen approaching him. "Happy birthday Mr Padalecki!" Jensen grinned.

Jared blinked out of his lust enhanced stupor to look at Jensen. "What?"

"You're a teacher! I'm a school boy...so...Mr Padalecki." Jensen explained.

"Oh right yeah. Er thanks Jen, glad you could make it." Jared returned his smile.

"I got you a gift." Jensen said holding out a prettily wrapped parcel to the tall boy.

"Wow, you shouldn't have but thankyou." Jared accepted the gift but tensed when Jensen leaned in to hug him, angling his hips away so that the younger boy couldn't feel his erection. "Can I open it now?"

"Of course you can!"

Jared slowly unwrapped the gift and laughed when he saw the book in his hands. Shakespeare For Dummies.

"I thought you could use it."

"This is great man!"

"You're welcome." Jensen's eyes glowed when he saw the happiness on Jay's face and for just a moment they stood there in silence, smiling at each other.

"Who's your friend Jared?" Jensen looked to Jared's left to see a handsome blonde boy, not quite as tall as Jay but wide in the shoulders and chest.

"Oh, Mark this is Jensen. Jensen, Mark Pellgrino." Jay introduced them. "Jensen's a freshman." He added.

"Hi Jensen. How about we go get you a drink?" Mark smiled down at the shorter boy and put his hand on his back, guiding him towards the kitchen.

Jared stood watching Mark lead Jensen away. He was clutching Shakespeare For Dummies to his chest.

 

Every time he saw Jensen that night Mark was next to him, occasionally with a hand on Jen's arm or back and Jensen was talking or laughing, blinking those big green eyes up at the older blonde. He seemed to being enjoying himself and it made something in Jared's gut clench. He squeezed through the people dancing to the music to get to the staircase and ascend to the upstairs hallway. He just wanted five minutes to himself. He opened his bedroom door and switched on the light. "What the fuck!"

The first thing he saw? Misha's naked ass, the lower half of his costume pooled around his ankles. Tom was knelt on the floor, clearly sucking him off and jerking himself at the same time.

"Guys! It's my fucking bedroom!"

Misha hurriedly pulled up his furry pants and Tom scrambled to stand up, tucking his own cock away. "Jared... I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to, well...we just wanted...and..." Tom stammered.

Jared wanted to be angry, he wanted to shout and give his friends shit but something burst inside of him and he began laughing hysterically, folding over at the middle and wheezing breathlessly.

"Jared?" Misha said worriedly but Jared heaved with laughter and just waved him away. Tom took Misha's hand and led him from the room, shutting the door behind them.

Jared slumped to the floor, his back to the wall as his laughter subsided to tears. He wasn't mad at them, not really. His friends were just doing what horny teenagers do. He was mad because he thought of what would have happened if it hadn't been Tom and Misha he'd walked in on but Jensen and Mark fucking Pellgrino....

He stood up, took the glasses off and dropped them on the floor to wipe his eyes with the edge of his sleeves. He needed to find Jensen, before it was too late. Running back down the stairs he passed Chad and Danneel who appeared to be glued together at the lips. Chris was in the kitchen with some other guys but Jensen wasn't one of them. "Have you seen Jen?"

"He's in the den. Mark came back to get their drinks refilled a minute ago." Chris answered.

Jared turned on his heel and went straight to the den. Jensen was sat on the sofa, Mark was sitting next to him, his arm snaking over Jensen's shoulders. The tall brunette stood in front of the sofa and cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the other people in the room as well as Mark and Jensen. Very clearly and calmly Jared spoke. "Mark, would you mind not touching my boyfriend please."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Confession is Good for the Soul (or..How Jared Had a Birthday Orgasm.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks two beautiful ladies, amandaevans07 and duende09 for their encouragement when my brain had a minor meltdown when writing this chapter. Stephanie, those twinky pics of J2 worked wonders!
> 
> xoxo

 

 

"Your boyfriend? You never told me that when I asked you who he was!" Mark moved his arm from behind Jensen and shifted away across the sofa.

"It wasn't any of your business, but you hitting on him..that is _my_ business!" Jared chanced a quick look at Jensen who appeared to be holding back a grin. Jared reached out his hand for Jensen's. "C'mon Freckles. Wanna dance with the birthday boy?"

Jensen nodded. "Uh huh." He let himself be pulled up from the sofa and held Jared's hand tightly as they moved through the busy hallway.

Someone stopped Jared to say happy birthday. "Thanks dude. Have you met my boyfriend Jensen?" Jared beamed adoringly down at the blonde boy who was rapidly losing the fight to not grin from ear to ear.

They made it into the front room just as the mood of the music changed to something a little more soulful. Jared span Jen into his arms and rested his large hands on the younger boy's slim hips as they began to sway to the music. Jensen's fingers interlocked behind the tall boy's neck, a thumb caressing the dark hair at the nape. "So, I'm guessing you changed your mind?" Jen smirked. "Was it because of Mark?"

"Honestly no. It was the book." Jared chuckled when Jen frowned in confusion. "When you gave me that gift, I just wanted to kiss you and I think I would have if Mark hadn't interrupted us."

"You would have kissed me in front of all your friends?" Jensen fluttered his thick lashes as he looked at Jared's lips.

Jared ducked his head to press his lips softly to the blonde boys before pulling back a little. Jensen's eyes were closed, his full lips parted slightly in surprise. His eyes flickered open. "You..you kissed me!"

"Yep and I'm going to do it again.." Once again their lips met, Jared adding a little more pressure this time. His grip on Jensen's hips became a little firmer as he pulled the blonde to him. They had stopped dancing, too caught up in the kiss to realise that the music's tempo had gotten more upbeat again. "Mmmm." Jared murmered as they broke apart.

"About fuckin' time Jay-Man!" A hand landed firmly on his shoulder and Jared turned to see Chad and Danneel beside them. Jared wrapped his arm around his new boyfriend's shoulders, neither of them could stop the smiles that were spread across their faces. "Now, all we need is for Tom and Misha to come clean!" Chad laughed. Jensen and Jared gaped at each other. "What? You didn't think I knew? I may be a little shallow sometimes but I aint dumb dudes! Seriously though, even if Tom aint ready to tell his family, he needs to tell Chris. Then they can finally stop sneaking off to your bedroom." Chad winked.

"You knew about that too!" Jared laughed.

"Knew about what?" Danneel and Jensen asked together.

"I'll tell you later baby." Chad smirked at the pretty red head.

"Don't worry I'll fill you in too." Jared whispered to Jen.

"Yeah, I just bet you will!" Chad sniggered at his own joke.

 

By ten thirty the party guests were slowly starting to leave and by eleven o'clock the only people left were Tom, Misha, Chris and of course Jensen and Jared. Chad had gone to take Danneel home. "I better make tracks Jared. But it was a great party." Chris stood up and gave his friend a brief hug before seeing himself out.

"Ok guys you can relax now." Jared told Tom and Misha and immediately the couple moved closer together on the couch, Tom's hand on Misha's knee. "Just do me a favour, don't get in on in my bedroom anymore. I don't wanna see live porn starring my friends again."

Jensen laughed as the other two boys blushed. Jared had told him about how he had caught the couple earlier and Jen thought it was hilarious.

"It won't happen again, I promise." Tom told him. "We really had no intention of that happening. We just wanted a quiet place to talk."

"Speaking of which. I think we should leave these two love birds alone for a while. Walk me home?" Misha gave Tom a kiss and Tom nodded.

When they were alone Jensen made his way into the kitchen followed by Jared. "What are you doing?" He asked the blonde.

"Tidying up." Jen gathered a load of used paper cups and dropped them in the trash.

"Leave them, I'll do it later." Jensen felt strong arms envelop his waist from behind and then Jared's chin was resting on his shoulder. "I want to talk to you."

Jensen turned in his boyfriend's arms and rested his hands on the tall boy's shoulders, "Talk about what?"

"Don't you wanna know why I've fought so hard to resist you these past weeks?" Jared pressed a tender kiss to Jen's brow.

"Of course I do. At first I assumed you didn't find me attractive but then when I knew that wasn't the case..." Jensen trailed off.

"I wanted you and it scared me. Jensen you are far too young to be this god damn hot!"

Jensen frowned as realisation struck. "So this was about my age?"

Jared nodded slowly. "I know you said during truth or dare that you're not a virgin but I didn't know if you'd said that to get that bitch Sandy off your back. But all I could think about was touching you, doing things you are far too young for... and maybe you wouldn't tell me to stop if you weren't comfortable."

The blonde boy scowled and stepped away. "So you think I'm a liar? And on top of that you think I'm too weak to say no?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that..it's coming out wrong..." Jared swiped his hair from his forehead in frustration. "Shit Jen, it's been torture trying to not think about you. But tonight, when you gave me that book I realised that it's more than a physical thing between us, I don't just  _want_ you, I want to _be_ with you."

A smile played over Jensen's lips again. He moved back to thread his fingers into the back of the brunette's thick hair. "Kiss me Jay." He whispered pulling Jared's head forward. Jared sighed as their lips clashed again, this time with far more intent. He swiped his tongue over Jen's plump bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around him until no light was visible between their bodies. Jensen gasped quietly into Jay's mouth when the older boy squeezed his ass, jolting Jensen's hardening cock against the bulge in his own pants. The blonde began grinding his hips into Jared and the taller boy dipped his head to suck and bite his mark into his boyfriend's neck. "Fuck!" Jensen hissed and began rutting against Jared a little faster, a little harder. He dropped a hand to palm at Jared's hard-on through the thick material of his cords. He squeezed gently and rubbed the length while he continued to rut against Jared's thigh like a bitch in heat.

Jared moaned loudly into the hot skin of Jen's neck. "Jesus Jen, you gotta stop baby...Feels too good..you're gonna make me..." Suddenly the friction against his cock stopped and Jared whined, not sure if he was grateful that Jen had listened to him or cursing him for it. But then the blonde was on his knees, tugging open Jared's pants and pulling them down his legs. The boy's breath was hot over Jay's dick, now only covered by the thin fabric of his briefs. "Oh God!" Jensen's mouth was licking over the cotton sending sparks through Jared's throbbing cock and _fuck!_ Had he ever been this hard before? "Jen.." He whined unable to stop the thrust of his hips until he realised that the blonde was pulling his erection free of his underwear and wrapping his hand around the satin like skin. Jared held his breath as Jensen jerked him with just the right amount of pressure, once, twice, before sliding those perfect cock-sucking lips over the leaking head. Jared wished he had a wall behind him to hold him up because his legs were weak and wobbly as Jensen sank his mouth further down the shaft, swirling his tongue along the underside and moaning around him. He wanted to watch, he wanted to look down and see himself disappearing between Jensen's lips but if he did it would be over, he was having trouble lasting out anyway.

Jensen moaned around him again as he used his hand to jerk the inches of Jared's cock that he couldn't fit in his mouth. "Fuck Jen!" Jared gripped tightly to the blonde's shoulders to keep himself steady as his stomach and balls clenched up. "Baby..I'm gonna cum..gonna cum!" He warned Jen but the boy just kept sucking and moved his hand a little faster. " Jesus fuck!" Jared growled loudly, his hips shuddering as he spilled into Jensen's mouth. He heard a low sound from the boy on his knees, he was panting around the thick cock in his mouth as he took everything Jared had to offer.

Finally, when Jared hissed with oversensitivity Jen pulled off the softening dick. He looked up at Jared as he licked his lips to gather up any cum that had escaped his mouth. Jared stroked a hand through the dark blonde hair, noticing that the schoolboy cap had come off at some point. As Jensen rose to his feet Jared saw the sticky wet patch on the front of his woollen shorts. "Fuck Jensen, did you...?"

"Hell yeah!" The younger boy grinned. "That was so fucking hot!"

With his pants still around his ankles Jared took hold of Jensen and kissed him, tasting himself on the boys slightly puffy lips. " _You're_ so fucking hot!" He grinned.

"Jared, I'm home!"

"Shit!" Jay muttered and stooped to pull up his pants, fastening them quickly. Jensen must have realised who it was because he pulled off his jacket and draped it over his arm, covering his wet crotch.

"I'm in the kitchen Mom!" Jared yelled when they both looked decent.

Sherri came into the kitchen. "Everybody gone?"

"Uh huh. Apart from Jensen."

Jared's mother smiled warmly. "Oh, so this is the boy you can't shut up about. How do you do Jensen, I'm Sherri."

The tall boy flushed furiously as Jensen said hello.

"I should get going too Jay.." He said as Sherri left the room.

"Hang on, I'll drive you home. You aren't walking home in that outfit at this time of night." Jared lowered his voice to add. "And not with a puddle of jizz in your underwear."

Jensen chuckled and leaned towards his boyfriend, he whispered back. "I'm not wearing any underwear." Jared groaned as his cock gave a feeble twitch. Jensen kissed his cheek sweetly. "Happy birthday Jay."

 

 

 


	9. One Awesome Boyfriend, One Slightly Less Awesome Boyfriend

 

 

Sunday morning was quiet in the Padalecki house. His big brother Jeff was out of town for the weekend and because of Jared's birthday party Megan had had a sleep over at a friends house. Jared couldn't hear his mom moving around yet so she must still be asleep. It was only eight am so he rolled over and tucked the covers back under his chin. He couldn't help smiling when he thought of his boyfriend.. _. Holy shit! Jensen is his boyfriend now!_ The warm sensation that spread through his chest was quickly joined by an even warmer sensation in his crotch when he remembered the blow job. He palmed his half hard cock through his pj bottoms, contemplating a quick jerk off but his phone beeped with a text. "Shit." He mumbled and pulled his hand away to reach for his phone.

JENSEN:   Are you as hard as I am right now? ;)

Jared chuckled to himself and typed a reply.

JARED:    I was getting there.

Five seconds later...

JENSEN:   I love the feel of your heavy cock on my tongue

JARED:    Ok, rock hard now.

JENSEN:   Can I call you?

Jared took a deep breath, he knew what was about to happen.

JARED:    Yeah, but I gotta be quiet. My mom's still in bed.

He dropped the phone onto the bed for a second and shuffled out of his bottoms. Now naked, he pulled the comforter back over himself just in case his mom wasn't in the mood for knocking. The phone buzzed, the ring tone set to vibrate.

"Hey Jen."

"G'morning Jay."

Ok. Maybe this was going to be awkward. They both clearly wanted to do it but how does phone sex start? Jared cleared his throat. "So, you er...liked my cock?"

Jensen let out small sigh as though he was grateful Jared had set things in motion. "Yeah, it's so fuckin' thick Jay, I could barely get my lips around it."

Jared groaned quietly and gave his balls a gentle tug. His cock was fully hard now and it gave a forceful twitch when he heard Jensen moan in his ear. "Wish I'd got to see your cock Jen. I can't wait to wrap my fingers around it. Are you imagining it's my hand pumping you right now?"

"Fuck Jared!" The younger boy huffed. "You know I am. Want your hands on me so damn bad."

"What else do you want Jen?" Jared thumbed over the head of his cock, smearing the large amount of pre-cum over the spongy flesh.

Jensen keened on the other end of the line. "I want you to suck on my balls..." Jared's hand wrapped tightly around his thick erection. "....and I want you to swallow my cock Jay. Fuck, just thinking about it between your lips..."

"Jesus baby!" Jared quickly poured some lube into his palm. He kicked off the covers then, he just hoped his mom was still asleep. He took a firm hold of his shaft and smoothly moved his lubed fist over it. "Tell me more.."

"We could suck each other off at the same time. I cant wait to taste you again Jay, taste amazing. Would you suck my dick?" Jensen panted.

"Oh fuck yeah Jen. I want your cock in my throat. You've got a big cock don't you Jen? Think you could choke me with it?" Jared was gasping, his feet planted flat on the bed while he fucked up into his fist.

"Shit..yeah..fuck I'm close Jay."

"Imagine you're cumming down my throat Jen and I'm swallowing it all.." Jared heard a strangled whimper come from Jensen who was obviously trying to be quiet as he came. "Fuck Jen, so hot!" Jared was on the edge. He twisted his wrist on the upstroke and jerked harder...

Jensen's voice was deep and gravelly as he whispered into the phone "I wanna fuck your ass so hard Jay."

That was it! Jared's back arched off the bed, his body convulsed as he covered his chest and stomach in hot cum. He knew he was moaning too loudly but.. he didn't give a shit!

He was panting heavily. Where was the phone? Did he drop it? He patted around the bed and luckily landed on the handset, he dragged it to his ear. "Jen, you there?"

"I'm here. Whoa, that was..."

"Yeah, Jesus! Not bad for our first phone sex huh?" Jared heard a door close along the hallway. "I gotta go Jensen, my mom's awake."

"Ok. Can I see you later?"

"I'll be home all day, come over later. Bye Freckles."

"I knew it!" Jensen said excitedly. Jared chuckled as he hung up.

 

 

"Mom! Will you tell Megan to leave us alone, we're trying to watch a movie!" Jared yelled from the den. Megan had forced her way between the two boys on the couch and was pestering Jensen with questions.

" _Jensen, are you Jared's boyfriend?"_

_"Jensen, where did you move from?"_

_"Jensen who's your favourite member of One Direction? I like Louis."_

"MOM!!!"

Sherri appeared in the doorway. "Why don't I give you an advance on your allowance Jared? Then you and Jensen can go out.."

"Great mom, thanks." Jared took the money his mother offered and kissed her cheek. "C'mon Jen, wanna go to the diner?"

"Sure." The blonde boy stood up. "See ya Meggy." Jensen gave the young girl a wave.

"Bye Jensen." Megan stared dreamily as the boys left the room.

"Seriously Meg darlin', do not start crushing on your brother's boyfriend." Sherri Padalecki chuckled.

 

Jensen rang Chris from the car. "Me and Jay are going for burgers, you in?"

"Sure dude..you want I should call the guys?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier. We'll see you there."

Jared grinned over at his boyfriend briefly before looking back at the road.

"What?" Jensen asked.

"I like that you don't mind hanging out with our friends still."

"What? You thought I'd want you all to myself now that we're an item? I'll be honest, some times I will want to spend time with you alone but I like just hanging out and that's not gonna change."

"You sure you're fifteen?"

Jensen smiled. "My parents tell me I have an old head on young shoulders."

Jared reached across to hold the boy's hand. "You're amazing Jen."

 

Chris and Tom turned up fifteen minutes after them and Chad and Misha got there a short while later. Luckily one of the larger booths was free and Misha and Tom managed to sit beside each other. Jensen had ordered a bacon cheeseburger and Jared ordered a salad but they agreed to split a milkshake.

"So, are you two gonna make googly eyes at each other all day?" Chris asked around a mouthful of his own burger. Tom jerked guiltily but Misha rested a warm hand on the older  boy's leg beneath the table. Tom let out a quiet breath, Chris was talking to Jared and Jensen.

 

Misha would be happy for people to know about him and Tom. He had been out for a year and he'd only taken a small amount of shit from a few bullies who finally got fed up of teasing him. His dad had been fine, his mom struggled with Misha coming out a little more but she had come around. Tom's family however would be a totally different matter. Tom had been dating Genevive since he was a freshman and his family approved of her, if they ever found out that he had broken up with her to date a boy they would probably ground him for life, or worse, as Tom feared, send him to live with his grandparents in Ohio.

Tom was also worried about telling Chris. Of all the boys he had known Chris the longest. They had been in diapers together as their parents had been school friends and he couldn't remember a time when Chris wasn't around. They had met Jared and Chad on their first day of high school and although Jared hadn't officially come out yet he confided in the boys that he thought he might be gay. Tom had wanted to tell him that he liked girls but he liked boys too but that's when Chris had gone a little alpha male. Chris wasn't a homophobe he just had never been able to understand how a guy couldn't like tits and pussy and he told Jared as much.

"It just doesn't do anything for me Chris." Jared had told him.

"Ok, whatever man, as long as you don't hit on me I'm good." Chris had proceeded to give Jared a manly punch in the arm, of course Jared had been shorter than Chris then but that didn't last long.

 

"Tom! Can you pass me the ketchup?" Jensen's voice brought Tom back to the present and he passed the sauce bottle across the table. Jared's arm was around the young blonde boy's shoulders and every so often he would feed one of his fries into the tall boy's mouth. Jared laughed and snapped at his boyfriend's fingers playfully. Tom could see Misha looking longingly at the couple's behaviour and regret gnawed at Tom's gut that he couldn't do that for his own boyfriend. Instead he placed his own hand on top of Misha's on his thigh and gave it a little squeeze.

"Hey guys." A petite brunette with big brown eyes stood next to their table and Tom moved his hand away from Misha quickly before she could look down and see.

"Hello Gen." He mumbled. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good thanks Tom." Genevive's smile didn't quite make it to her eyes though and Tom shifted uncomfortably. "I'm here with a date actually." She added, nodding over to where one of the boy's from the football team was sitting. "Are you seeing anyone now Tom?"

"Erm...no, no I'm not seeing anyone Gen."

"Excuse me please." Misha said to Tom. "I need to go to the bathroom." Tom slid out of the booth so Misha could get by him. He watched the boy scurry off and wanted to call out to him, go after him but Genevive was still stood there and all his friends were watching them. Jensen stood up. "Gonna go get some more napkins." He headed to the counter but Jared saw him disappear around the corner to the bathroom.

"Well I suppose I should get back to Ty, I just wanted to say hello." She turned around and returned to her table.

Tom looked at his friends. "I should..." He motioned towards the bathroom.

"Don't, Jensen's got it." Jared told him.

"Jensen's got what?" Chris asked.

"I've got more napkins." Jensen was suddenly beside them dropping a stack of napkins onto the table. He leant forward to whisper something into Jared's ear and the older boy frowned and nodded. "I gotta go guys but I'll see you at school tomorrow." He gave Jared a quick kiss and left the diner.

"Where's he going?" Chad asked.

"Misha's not feeling too good so Jen's gonna walk him home." Jared explained. Tom looked out of the window to see Jen and Misha hurrying away. "Sit down Tom." Jared's voice was commanding. "I'm sure Misha will be fine, he just needs some time." Jared tried to talk cryptically because Chris was concentrating on everything that was being said.

"Yeah Tom. It doesn't take more than one of us to get the kid home and Jen is his best friend, he'll take care of him." Chris couldn't understand why Tom looked so worried. Tom sank back into the booth but pushed his plate away, he wasn't very hungry any more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. That's What Friends Are For

 

 

Misha wasn't at school on Monday and Tom spent the entire day checking his phone. "He won't talk to me Jared! I tried calling six times after he went home yesterday but it kept going to voice mail and I've tried again this morning ,same thing. What did Jensen say?"

"Tom, you've asked me that like ten times already. Misha was upset that you couldn't tell Gen about him but he told Jensen that he understands why, he just needs some time. The guy adores you, I'm pretty damn sure he's not breaking up with you."

The blue eyed brunette nodded sadly. "Ok."

 

When he got home from school he sent Misha another text.

TOM:     I missed you today.

He was surprised to get a reply back but what he read made him smile widely.

MISHA:  I missed you too x

TOM:    Can you come meet me at the football field before school tomorrow?

MISHA:  Ok x

Tom quickly scrolled through his contacts and sent another message.

TOM:    Meet at the football field in the morning before class. I want to tell you something.

 

"Jensen hunny! Is Jared staying for dinner?" Donna Ackles shouted up the stairs. She had agreed to them studying in Jensen's bedroom but only if the door was left open.

"Do you wanna stay?" Jensen mumbled breathlessly in Jared's ear as the taller boy sucked on his neck and squeezed his ass.

"Sure, whatever." Jared grunted.

"He said he'd love to mom!" Jensen shouted back and then yelped as Jared's teeth scraped over his skin. They were stood behind the door, hidden from view and Jared had his boyfriend backed up against the wall.

"How long do you think we've got until someone comes to check on us?" He asked grinding his hard cock into Jensen.

"Fuck!...Not long, Jensen groaned. "Mom will send Josh or Mack up soon."

As if on cue they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The boys broke apart, Jensen ran to sit on the bed, pulling his hoodie over his hard-on and Jared sat on the floor next to him, Shakespeare For Dummies pulled into his lap. "You ok little bro?" Josh stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, we're good." Jensen smiled at him.

Josh nodded at him and grinned. "Jared?" The brunette looked up at the older boy. "Just a tip for ya, if you're gonna suck on my little brother's neck do it lower down where he can cover it up."

Jared's eye's widened in panic and Jensen clasped his neck and ran to the bathroom while Josh walked away laughing. A second later Jensen was back. "Josh! You're a dick!" He shouted out of the door. He turned back to Jared to show him there was no mark there.

 

"So tell me about yourself Jared." Jensen's mother had just finished passing the potatoes. "What do you like to do?"

 _Make out with your youngest son..._ Jared cleared his throat. "I play basketball and I like to read, mystery novels mostly."

"And do you have brothers and sisters?"

Jared nodded, swallowing a mouthful of vegetables. "Yes Mrs Ackles.."

"Donna, please.." She interrupted.

"Erm, Donna. Yeah, I have a an older brother and a younger sister like Jensen." He smiled fondly across the table at his boyfriend before continuing. "My parents divorced a while back so we live with my mom but me and  Megan spend one weekend a month with our dad and a week, sometimes two in the summer."

The small talk continued around the table and when the meal was finished Jared offered to clear the plates and wash up. He was at the sink when Donna approached him again. "You seem like a very responsible and smart young man Jared so I'd like to ask you something else if I may?"

"Of course mam."

"Do your parents know that you're gay?" She asked the question gingerly.

Jared relaxed, he hadn't been sure what his boyfriend's mother would ask but that one he could answer easily. "Yes. I came out about a year ago. They were both very supportive."

Donna looked relieved. "I have no problem with you dating my son, even though you are seventeen, all I ask is that you treat him well and try not to hurt him."

"I meant what I said the first time I met you Mrs..Donna. I'm never going to let anything happen to Jensen, I promise."

She smiled then before changing the topic. "Alan, Jensen's dad, will be home soon. I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you waited around to meet him."

"I can do that. I'll just call my mom and let her know I'll be a little late home."

"You're a good boy Jared."

For a moment Jared felt a little guilty for the things he and Jensen were doing, that was until the blonde boy came into the kitchen without his stupid hoodie on, just the tight jeans he had got on their shopping trip and a wifebeater. "Do you need me dry?" He asked Jared innocently whilst nibbling on his bottom lip. Ok, so...not feeling guilty anymore, just very very horny.

 

Jensen's father shook Jared's hand. "Jesus son...you couldn't have picked a regular sized boy?" he chuckled as Jared was even taller than him. He turned back to Jared. "You taking care of my boy?"

 _Whenever I get the chance..._ Jared nodded "Yes Sir."

"It's ok Alan. Jared and I have had a little chat." His wife told him.

"What!" Jensen piped up. "Mom! What have you been saying?"

"Nothing that didn't need to be said Jensen. Now you can show Jared out, I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow."

Jared said goodbye and scooped up his bookbag, he followed Jensen to the front door. "Text me later?"

"Yeah. Thanks for doing this family bullshit..." Jensen shrugged.

"Anything for you Freckles." Jared whispered into his ear as he kissed his cheek, not risking more as Jensen's family still hovered. "We'll talk later." He smiled over his shoulder as opened the truck door and Jensen was grinning back at him.

 

 

"So why did you want me to meet you here?" Misha looked around the empty football field.

"You'll find out in a minute." Tom assured him. "He should be here soon."

Misha frowned and looked around again, more nervously, as though someone was about to jump out on him. "Who should be here soon?" That was when he saw Chris casually strolling towards them.

"So why did you get me here at ass o'clock in the morning Welling? I'm missing out on my beauty sleep."

Misha looked up at Tom and suddenly realised what he had planned. "Tom, you don't have to do this!" he whispered urgently. "You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I'm not just doing it for you Mish, I'm doing it for us." Tom wanted to kiss those slightly chapped lips right then but there would be time for that soon enough instead he reached out to take hold of Misha's hand.

As Chris reached them he cast a curious glance at the entwined fingers. "Soooo...?"

Tom looked his oldest friend in the eye. "I asked you to come here so I could tell you that Misha and I are dating. I'm bi, I like girls and guys but most of all I just really like Misha."

Chris frowned for a second then shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay? Is that all? I've been freakin' out about tellin' you dude!" Tom hadn't expected Chris to react so well.

"Tom...c'mon. I knew you wouldn't have ditched Gen for no good reason and Misha here is a cool guy, and I suppose he's pretty cute if you're in to that sort of thing..."

"Which I am..." Tom filled in.

"...Which you are.." agreed Chris. "I'm guessing Mommy and Daddy God squad don't know right?"

"No, they don't. I don't want them to send me to live with nanna and gramps Chris. I can't leave Misha and you guys." Tom's voice cracked with emotion.

"Ok ok. So Misha, you're parents are cool right?" Misha nodded. "Well how about this. Anytime you wanna see prince charming here, stay over or whatever, you can tell your mom and dad you're with me or sleeping at my place. Just let know and I can cover for you."

"You'd do that?" Misha smiled at Chris.

He shrugged again and wrapped Tom into a headlock, ruffling up his hair. "S'what friends are for right?"

Tom struggled out of the loose grasp to pull Chris into a hug. "Thanks man." He let go of Chris and turned to Misha. "C'mere." Misha stepped into Tom's arms and they kissed, nothing heated, just sweet and slow.

"Okaaaay. I'm going now. I think I'll find Chad cos Jared and Jensen are probably gonna be sucking face somewhere too."

Misha and Tom didn't break their kiss as Chris walked away, they didn't even realise he was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Alone Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!

 

 

Jensen pushed his naked chest up against his boyfriend. The larger boy had him virtually pinned to the bed with his body anyway but that still wasn't close enough for the blonde. Jared had taken his shirt off too and a thin layer of sweat had built up between them as they writhed together. A large hand was fisted into the back of Jen's hair as their mouths moved in tandem, lips and tongues sliding over each other. "Fuck!" Jared grunted as Jensen grabbed his ass with both hands and began to grind his erection up into Jared. Even though they both still wore their jeans Jared could feel how hard Jensen was against him.

"How long until anyone comes home?" The younger boy panted against Jared's lips.

"At least a couple of hours.." Jared sucked on the blonde's tongue, grinding down to match his boyfriend.

Jensen moaned.."Ohhhh fuck..touch me Jay! For fuck's sake..Uhhhh!"

The brunette pulled away to straddle Jen and quickly opened the button of the boys jeans and slid the zipper down, he began to slip his hand inside then stopped.

"What are you waiting for?" Jensen snapped impatiently.

Jared grinned and ran a warm hand down Jensen's pale torso. "We could just take them off?"

With a little too much eagerness Jensen gave Jared a small shove to get him off his legs then jumped up and lost his jeans in record time. Jared watched him from where he had landed on his ass on the side of the bed before getting with the program and unfastening his own jeans to shuck them off. When he looked back up the younger boy was kneeling beside him on the bed, the green of his irises obscured by huge dilated pupils. Jared's cock hardened further under the lustful gaze and he pulled Jensen into his lap, his large palms wandered over the smooth freckled skin of Jen's back as the boy's cock brushed against his through their underwear. "So fuckin' sexy...God! How can you be this hot at fifteen?"

The innocent smile that Jensen gave him was the antithesis of the fingers he was dragging over Jared's cock. The thin layer of cotton dampened as pre-cum oozed from his slit and the brunette dug his fingers in Jensen's shoulder blades and muttered, "Jesus Jen..."

With one hand stroking over Jay's leaking dick, Jensen used the other to pull the front of his jersey boxer briefs down, exposing his own hard cock. "Touch me.."

"Yeah, fuck yeah!" But the older boy stared for just a moment longer, taking in the sheer size and girth of the blonde's erection. "Fuck, knew you had a big dick but..." He licked his palm before wrapping it around his boyfriends cock. Jen threw his head back at the contact, his hips bucking up, encouraging Jared to tighten his grip a little. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the little ball of nerves beneath the glans and Jensen jerked forward and gasped. Jared took the opportunity to kiss him again, licking his tongue into Jensen's mouth as his hand moved over the hot swollen flesh of his boyfriend's cock. Nimble fingers found the fly hole of Jared's boxers and suddenly his own hardness was being enveloped in a firm grip. They were soon jerking each other's cock in rhythm with each other and not so much kissing as growling into each other's mouths.

"Close.." Jensen moaned, thrusting into the tight ring of Jared's fist which began to speed up to tip his boyfriend over the edge and with a small twist of his wrist he felt the boys body freeze for a second before he was cumming, spilling over both of them and moaning "Fuck! Yes Fuck!"

Some of his lover's cum splashed over Jared's thick cock. He was close too but Jen had stopped jerking him off as he was still in the throws of his own orgasm, so, Jay wrapped his free hand on top of Jensen's. the blonde's cum acted as a lubricant as Jared moved their joined hands speedily over his shaft. "Ohhhhhh..nnngghhh!" He came quickly, rolling his hips and biting his lower lip.

"I think you might just be the best boyfriend ever." Jensen whispered as he curled up against the older boy after pulling his boxer briefs back into place. Jared tucked himself away too and kissed the tip of Jensen's nose as he pulled him closer.

"Nu uh Freckles, that's definitely you."

 

"Jared! Jared! Wake the fuck up!" The voice was whispering urgently and a rough hand was shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes blearily. Jensen was still cuddled to his chest, his leg hooked over Jared's thigh. "Jared! C'mon man! Mom is gonna pitch a fit if she see's you two like this!" Jared's eyes shot wide to see Jeff stood beside the bed.

"Jeff? Why are you in my room?" He asked momentarily puzzled.

"You're lucky mom sent me up to check on you and didn't come herself or send Meg!" That's when Jared realised that he and Jensen were still in just their underwear and he had dried cum over both of his hands. "Wake Jensen up and get cleaned up quick, I'll stall mom, tell her you were studying or something."

"Yeah, thanks Jeff, I owe you big time."

When his brother left Jared woke Jensen as calmly but quickly as he could and explained what had happened. "You're brother found us like this!?" Jen hung his head in embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter now and he's right we were lucky it was him, now move you sexy ass into some clothes!"

"What time is it?" Jensen rubbed at his eyes.

Jared checked his watch, "It's only a quarter to eight but still means we've been asleep over two hours." He rushed into the bathroom to wash as Jen dressed and they were both decent within ten minutes.

Stealing a quick kiss before they left the room Jensen grinned up at his boyfriend. "I liked sleeping with you Jay, I think I could have slept the rest of the night through."

"Me too Jen, I love...holding you close." The older boy's words faltered a little. "Now, let's get downstairs and make like we've been studying."

 

 

Jared stopped by Jensen's house as usual in the morning to pick him up for school. The truck had been making a wheezing clunk noise since he started it up and Jensen pulled a face as he hopped in beside his boyfriend. "Well that doesn't sound healthy." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll take her to the mechanic after school. Let's go get Misha."

The blue eyed boy was waiting on the sidewalk when they pulled up. He slid into the back seat and frowned. "Jared? Did you know you're truck sounds like it's about to die?"

"Yeah Misha. I'm taking it to be looked at later." Jared replied and Misha nodded understandingly.

They pulled into the parking lot at school and Chris cringed at the scraping howl the engine noise had changed to. "Dude, your car is..."

"I know! I can hear it too people! I will get it fixed later!" Jared snapped.

"Alright alright..dont get your panties in a bunch!" Chris huffed.

"I hope you aren't suggesting that Jared wears panties." Misha asked, all seriousness.

Jared laughed then. "No Misha, he wasn't being mean, it's just a saying for one someone is stressed or annoyed, he doesn't think I wear panties." Then came Jensen's whisper in his ear...

"I sometimes wear panties."

Jared gulped hard and looked at his boyfriend with a mixture of wide eyed lust and total admiration. He lowered his own voice. "You choose to tell me this now! As we are going into school!"

Jen shrugged. "Chris brought it up."

"You are. So. Fucking. Hot. Jensen Ackles. I cant wait to see you in panties." Jared whispered in his ear as he used the cover of kissing his cheek in front of their friends.

The blonde boy giggled, actually fucking giggled as he walked away with Misha to their first class.

"What was all that whispering about? Oh wait, do I want to know?" Chris asked tentatively.

"Probably not dude, no." Jared laughed. "C'mon lets go find Chad and Tom."

 

 

 


	12. Putting out (Or Not)

 

 

Jared pulled over outside Danni's house and she and Chad got out. He walked her to the door while Jared and Jensen waited in the car, averting their eyes as the red head kissed their friend goodbye. When he jumped back into the truck the blonde groaned. "This is why I don't do monogamy!"

"What? Danni's great and she puts up with your crazy ass!" Jared grinned at the blonde in the back seat.

Jensen nodded. "She's cool. And she doesn't mind double dating with us which is fun."

Chad thumped his head against the head rest behind him. "Yeah but she's not putting out guys! We haven't got past second base...What's the point in dating someone as hot as her when I've got a serious case of blue balls."

"Sex isn't everything Chad." Jared said over his shoulder as he turned into busier traffic.

"That's fine for you to say when I bet you and Jen are playing hide the sausage every chance you get!" Chad scoffed.

Jensen fidgeted in his seat. Since the time they had accidentally fallen asleep after fooling around a couple of weeks ago they hadn't had chance to do more than make out and on one occasion when they had been groping and rubbing hard against each other trying to get off Jensen's sister Mackenzie had almost caught them. Jensen had disappeared to his bathroom  to finish the job solo and Jared had very nearly ran a red to get home and do the same. As for full sex, they had definitely both implied that they wanted that but if they didn't have time for a mutual jerk off they certainly didn't have time for a fuck.

"It's not that easy to get some privacy." Jensen mumbled and Jared's expression clearly said 'if only!'.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Well at least you would if you could! I've got the opposite problem, we get lots of opportunities but so far all I've got is some under the sweater action and she brushed her hand over my cock once but I think that was an accident..."

"Whoa man, I do not need to hear about anything to do with your cock! I'm hoping Jensen's mom isn't home from work when we get back so I might actually get some action."

"You trying to say I'm easy Padalecki?" Jensen gave his boyfriend a playful thump to his shoulder and struggled to keep a straight face when Jared raised his eyebrow in question. "Ok," Jensen laughed. "But just for you."

"Damn right just for me!" Jared growled jealously, only half playing even though he knew Jensen didn't want anyone else. He rested his hand on the younger boy's thigh and stroked upwards.

"Dudes! Do you mind? I'm still right here!" Chad wailed and dramatically threw his forearm across his eyes.

 

After taking Chad home they went back to Jensen's house. Josh was sat on the sofa in the front room watching a football game. "Is mom home yet?" Jen asked kicking his sneakers off and hanging up his jacket.

"Nah. She called an hour ago to say she's gotta work a double shift so I'm stuck watching the brat." Josh complained as he swung his feet onto the coffee table.

"Where is Mackenzie? You better not have shut her in the basement again!" Jensen looked accusingly at his big brother.

"I did that one time! I still don't get why mom freaked about it, there's a light down there!" Josh huffed. "She'd in bed ok, it's ten o'clock."

"Hey, Josh?" Jensen softened his voice. "Do you think Jared can stay for a bit?"

The older Ackles turned his head, noticing for the first time that his brother's boyfriend was in the room. "Hey Jared."

"'sup Josh." Jared nodded.

Josh turned back to Jensen. "It's fine, but don't leave the door open like mom tells you, I don't wanna see or hear whatever you guys are up to!"

Grabbing Jared's hand Jensen fled up the stairs shouting a quick "Thanks bro!"

Jensen shut the bedroom door quietly behind them, not wanting to disturb his little sister, the epic cock blocker. He turned into the room to see Jared already on his knees in front of him. "Eager are you?" Jensen chuckled.

"Like you would not fucking believe.." Jared nuzzled his face into the crotch of Jensen's jeans bringing large hands round to squeeze Jen's ass and bring him closer. The blonde's dick started to swell and he grabbed a handful of thick dark hair. Grateful that Jensen had gone without a belt, Jared easily unfastened the jeans and tugged them down to mid thigh. He mouthed his boyfriend's hardening cock through his boxers as his hands were once again squeezing Jen's firm cheeks.

"Fuck Jay...you better be about to suck it." Jensen pushed against Jared's lips, his thick shaft pulsing under the cotton, creating a wet circle at the tip.

The older boy pulled down the boxers and licked a slow stripe up the heavy cock that bounced in front of his face. Jared looked up at Jen with black eyes ringed by a tiny outline of gold. "I'm gonna suck it..." He wrapped his hand around the base of the blonde's cock "...but I can't wait until I can ride it..." He finished speaking in a rough whisper and folded his lips around the flared cock head. Jensen moaned loudly, come on, it was impossible not to after hearing that and feeling the wet mouth  sucking on his dick. His fingers wound into the longer hair on the top of Jared's head and he tried desperately not to thrust forward as the brunette opened his mouth wider to take more of the length.

"Jesus that's so good!" Jensen groaned. Jared had taken him as deep as he could and began bobbing his head up and down along the shaft, periodically stopping to circle his tongue over the glans and thumb the little collection of nerves beneath it and then sinking down again until his throat was full. Jensen was close, really fucking close so when Jared's mouth and hand came of his cock he whined, "Jaaaaay! Shit why..."

Jared knee shuffled over to the bed, his own erection creating an epic distortion of his pants. "C'mere." Jensen moved to the bed awkwardly as his jeans were still around his thighs but Jay nudged him to sit down and he took the jeans the rest of the way off and cast them to the side. He spread Jensen's thighs and inserted himself between them. Jensen closed his eyes as his boyfriend's hot mouth was sliding down his cock again. He felt it when one of Jared's fingers joined the thick dick for a few minutes and the blow job became sloppy while Jared soaked his finger. The finger disappeared and Jensen spread his legs wider knowing what Jared planned.

The finger tapped against his hole then slowly rubbed the tight muscle. "Do it!" Jensen grunted thrusting his ass towards the digit and his cock into Jared's mouth simultaneously. The older boy moaned around the meaty mouthful and slowly pushed his finger into the tight hole. Jensen's back arched off the bed and Jared's finger sank deeper causing Jensen to tremble. "Yes...fuck yes!"  Jared felt Jensen's muscles clamp down on his finger and so he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard on his way back up the shaft. The blonde's hands  twisted into the bedcovers as he came with Jared's finger stroking inside him and his cock pulsing into Jared's mouth. After swallowing down the whole load Jared pulled off and licked his lips as he careful took his finger out. Jensen lay there on the bed, blissful as fuck with a small smirk on his lips.

"What are you smiling at?" Jared asked him.

"Nothin'...just thinking...my date puts out." He giggled a little.

"Yeah, well don't tell Chad, he might get jealous." Jared leant over and pressed a deep kiss to his lover's soft lips. "Now if you don't mind, I could use some attention.." Jensen smiled and pulled Jared onto the bed beside him, quickly pulling his pants down to free the long, throbbing member he wrapped his hand around it and bent to tease the head with tiny kitten licks and kisses. He had been hard for so long that it didn't take more than a few minutes of that and  the counter sensations of some rough hand action from Jen before he was spilling onto the boy's chin and fist. "Fuck! That was...yeah..." Jared breathed heavily as he raised his ass to pull his pants back up. Jensen went to the bathroom to clean his face off but returned quickly. They went back downstairs, Jared had to leave to get home before his eleven o'clock school night curfew. They kissed goodnight at the door and Jensen watched Jared drive off before shutting the door.

Josh was still on the sofa and when Jensen asked if he wanted a soda he nodded, "Yeah, thanks." Jensen fetched their drinks and sat down in the chair to his brother's left relaxing back and letting out a small sigh. "So.." Josh grinned at him. "Sounds like somebody got some."

Jensen spluttered out a mouthful of soda and flushed bright red. "Josh!"

"I'm just saying the kid's not like his cock teasing big brother." Not realising that Jensen was staring at him with an open mouthed gape  Josh continued, "Seriously Jeff is sexy and man he kisses like he's hot for it but go anywhere near his cock and he's like "Nah man, I'm not gay..." He took a second to look at Jensen's wide eyed expression..."What? You think you're the only one in this family that likes cock?"

 

 

 

 


	13. Give Me a Second to Run For Cover

 

 

"No!"

"For real Jay! I can't even believe it but it's what he said..." Jensen felt like his eyes had been wide open in surprise since last night. "It's not that Josh is into guys as well as girls, little surprised at that cos I had no idea but...with _your_ brother!"

"There must be something in your Ackles' pheromones that drives us Padalecki men wild with lust!" Jared growled playfully and he pulled Jensen further under the bleechers to kiss him fiercely.

"Hardly," Jen continued once he could breathe again. His fingers stroked gently at the hair on Jared's neck.

Jared laughed as Jensen explained what he'd been told by Josh. "Well if Josh is half as hot as you in bed Jeff doesn't know what he's missing."

"Hmmm, well, I don't wanna talk about our brothers maybe making out when I have ten minutes until chem." He pulled Jared down into another kiss, slipping his tongue along the boy's lips, coaxing them open.

"Well what a surprise to find you two here!" Chris' voice was loud in Jared's ear.

"What'd ya want Kane?" Jared groaned, annoyed that they had been disturbed.

"I'm sick of Chad bitching that he isn't gettin' any..."

"So you thought you'd bother us when we could be getting some?" Jared pointed out.

Chris worried his bottom lip for a second. "Ahh, I didn't think about that, but c'mon how much can you actually get away with under the bleachers?"

He was met a look of utter derision from Jensen who then picked up his school bag and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "I'll see you later Jay."

"See you later baby." Jared whispered softly into his ear, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin on purpose to watch Jen shiver.

When Jensen had gone the two friends sat on the bottom bench. "So, things are going good with you two then?" Chris asked Jared.

"Yeah." Jared nodded and smiled as he thought of his boyfriend. "I'm still a bit nervous with the age thing but then when we're together that doesn't matter cos he doesn't act young yanno?"

"I get it Jay. I like you seeing you like this. You were never this happy with what's-his-name."

"Mike...and no, he was a nice guy and he was sweet to me but Jensen? He's a whole different ball game!" Jared stood up. "I gotta get to English."

"I got History so I'll walk over with you." Chris joined Jared and they headed to the main building. "Jared?"

"Yeah Chris?"

"Are you in love with him?" The blue eyed boy asked the question so casually that Jared was momentarily lost for words.

"Umm, I...I don't know. I think it's a little too soon to say that but, I like him a lot, a whole lot. I think about him all the time. So..well..." He trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence. "Why'd you ask?"

"No reason." Chris shrugged nonchalantly. "C'mon Padalecki, we're gonna be late."

 

 

Danni's tongue was like an electric eel in his mouth, sparking no end of _want_ inside him. He had one hand buried in her red tresses and the other was firmly cupped around her left tit, under her shirt but over her bra. Her hand was warm on his lower back but it was the hand slowly moving down the front of his body that had him excited. Her fingers had started trailing over his chest and were now slowly moving down his stomach. Chad's erection pulsed in his jeans, then her soft fingers found the ridge of Chad's hipbone and...stopped. "Fuck!" Chad grunted, disappointed that once again he would be going home hard.

"I told you I'm not ready for that yet Chad." Danneel said quietly.

"It's not even sex Danni!" Chad complained. "God! We don't have to fuck, just touch me, I don't care if it's through my jeans!" He took a step back. "Look! Fuckin' look at what you do to me...so goddamn turned on I can't even think straight!"  Danni looked with wide eyes at where Chad's cock was straining against the denim.  "Danni, sweetheart, please. I'll get you off too." He moved his body back against her and slid a hand between her thighs feeling the heat coming through her own jeans. "It'll feel so good Danni..." he whispered against her neck.

"No." She pushed him gently and Chad got the message loud and clear and turned away and picked up his jacket from her bed.

"Ok. Look, I'm gonna go, I'll call you later sweetheart yeah?" He dropped a chaste kiss to the girl's forehead and left her room.  He turned left out of Danneel's street and headed for the diner, he'd get a burger or something and maybe one or two of the guy's would be there.

He didn't see any of his friends at their usual booth but he sat there anyway.  He wasn't hungry now so he just ordered a milkshake. Maybe he should give Misha a call, see if he and Tom wanted to come hang out for a while. He was reaching into his pocket for his phone when someone sat beside him, he looked up and frowned. "Whaddya want Sandy?"

Sandy McCoy pouted sweetly at him, her candy pink lip gloss shimmering in the dim diner lights. "You look like you could use some company Chad," she purred as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"No thanks. I'm fine." He gritted his teeth. It was the first time he'd spoken to the girl since he had started dating her best friend.  She leaned closer to him and wrapped her shiny lips over the straw of his vanilla shake, sucking a little up then pulling away so a small amount trickled over her lips. Chad held back a groan and his dick twitched ferociously as she ran her tongue over the stray milkshake, her big brown eyes blinking heavily made up lashes at him. "So where's Danni?"

"She er, had to study." Chad replied, turning away from Sandy to drink some of his own shake. As he put the glass back on the table Sandy's thumb shot out and slowly ran over his lips. He jumped back. "What're you doing?"

"You had some of my lip gloss from the straw." Sandy said innocently before sucking the same thumb between her full lips. Her other hand slipped under the table and she squeezed the top of Chad's thigh. "There's no one home at my house right now. We could go and wash that horrid gloss off?" She nuzzled her nose to side of Chad's jaw and moved her hand over his hardening cock, pressing against it firmly.

This time Chad let loose a little moan of desire. "Yeah, yeah ok. Let's go do that." He murmered and Sandy grinned a wolf like grin. She stood up and tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"C'mon Chad. Let's get you....taken care of." He followed her out of the diner and to her car.

 

Danneel tried calling her boyfriend for the third time in forty five minutes but he still didn't answer. She dropped her phone on the bed. She could understand him being a little pissed but he didn't have to walk out. She wanted to talk to him, tell him that she did want to try some things, some of the things he wanted, she was just nervous, she'd never done more than kiss a boy. But she really liked Chad and thought that this was something serious, like maybe long term senior prom stuff. She sighed, he had said he would call her later, she assured herself he just needed to cool down.

The first time he heard his phone ring Sandy had her hand down the front of his jeans in her front room. The second time it rang the brunette was on her knees with him pressed up against her bedroom door while she swallowed his cock. The final call Chad didn't hear at all as he was holding tightly to Sandy's hips as he thrust into her and filled a condom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Panties pt 1

 

 

Chad had been acting even weirder than normal for the last few days but Jared just put it down to all the jerking-off the guy had to be doing. He and Danni were sat opposite Jared and Jensen in the booth at the diner, they were waiting for Misha, Tom and Chris. Danneel dipped a fry in some ketchup and held it in front of Chad's mouth playfully. The blonde smiled awkwardly and took a bite, chewing longer than was necessary before swallowing.

Jared slid his arm around Jensen's waist, dropping his hand to stroke his thumb over his boyfriends hip. He stopped when he felt the thin layer of lace against soft skin. Jensen's big green eyes looked up at him, daring him to say something but Jay cast a quick glance across the table and clamped his lips together but he did continue to thumb at the lace panties.

When the others arrived Jared and Jensen slid from the booth to let them sit down, being so tall Jared preferred to sit at the end of the booth so he could stretch his legs out. With the others seated Jensen turned to sit again and Jared caught site of the scarlet coloured lace just appearing above his jeans. Feeling it against his thumb had got Jared half hard but now seeing the panties and the colour against Jen's pale skin.... "Jen, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Jen smiled, fully aware of what Jay wanted to 'talk' to him about. They were outside the back of the building within minutes, shielded from the street by the diner's delivery truck as Jared pushed Jensen against the brick wall.

"Fuck Freckles...so damn hot in those panties!" His mouth latched straight onto the his lover's neck as his hand leached down to stroke over denim and lace.

"Ohhh." Jensen whimpered as he felt Jared's erection digging into his hip. "You wanna see 'em?"

"Hell yeah I wanna see 'em!" Jared stepped back a few inches and Jensen unfastened his jeans and dropped them around his knees. He shivered as a fresh breeze blew across his lace covered gentitals but the look of hunger on Jared's face made him shiver more. The red lace boy shorts skimmed across the blonde boy's hips just on top of his pubic bone and his large hard cock was tucked along his groin until the tip could be seen at the leg of the panties. "Turn around." Jared growled as he palmed himself. Jensen shuffled to face the wall and Jared could see the red lace moulded to Jen's firm round ass, the bottom of his perky ass cheeks were bare though. "Fucking Jesus fucking Christ baby!" Jared nearly lost it there and then in his own jeans. He turned Jen back to face him, crowded him against the wall again and grabbed his ass firmly with both hands. "I've never topped Jen but seeing you like this, how perfect your ass looks, makes me wanna get my cock inside you so bad."

The younger boy moaned and pushed his lace covered cock hard into his boyfriend's equally solid member. "Mmmmm....never bottomed Jay, but I'd do it for you, I want you to fuck me!"

"God! Want you so much right now..." Jared looked around quickly to make sure they really couldn't be seen unless someone actually walked up the alley but he was too damn turned on right now to care.... He undid the button and zipper on his jeans and pulled his thick cock free. He rubbed the head of it along Jensen's cock, still inside the panties and they both moaned quietly. Jared pulled the front of the panties out freeing Jensen's cock so he could take both of them in one of his large hands. He began to jack their dicks firmly with only their pre-cum to ease the slide. Jensen wrapped a hand behind the tall boys neck to pull him down for rough kiss, he bit on Jared's lower lip making him growl and his hand speed up then Jared's teeth were on his throat again and the blonde boy tipped his head back against the wall to give Jay more room to bite and suck at his sensitive skin.

"Fuck Jay..m' close." Jen huffed as the need to thrust overtook him and his knees began to tremble.

"Cum for me baby," Jared growled against his throat. He felt Jensen's body tense for a second before the boy cried out; "Jared!" and hot cum was spilling over Jared's fist and his own cock. He grunted and sucked hard on Jen's neck, sure to leave a mark. He thrust into his fist against the Jensen's now cum slick cock and groaned loudly as he came, splattering their stomachs and Jensen's panties.

They stood for a minute, heaving in deep breaths. "Jesus...that was fuck, I cant believe we just did that!" Jensen chuckled into his boyfriend's chest.

"Yeah but fuck...so hot Freckles." Jared kissed the top of Jen's hair before taking off his overshirt and wiping them both clean with it. They fastened their jeans but not before Jared ran his fingers over the damp lace of the panties one more time. Then he quickly ran to his truck and shoved the dirty shirt under the passenger seat. Taking Jensen by the hand he lead him back to their table.

Their friends looked up and Tom and Misha grinned. "Did you get attacked by a vampire while you are Jared were 'talking' Jen?" Tom rubbed his own neck.

"Oh, er..well.." Jensen started and turned to Jared for help. Jared grimaced when he saw the large hickey he'd left behind.

"Did you two just...oh my God you did! You just fucked!" Chris' mouth was agape and Chad chuckled. Danneel had gone extremely red in the face and was looking down at her plate.

"Thanks for informing the whole diner Chris!" Jensen shoved the boy along the bench so he could sit down and Jared squeezed onto the end.

Chris shook his head, "You two are like freakin' nymphos I swear."

Jared threw his arm around Jensen's shoulders and reached out to steal a fry from Chris' plate. "You're just jealous," he laughed.

"Yeah, of course I am!"

Everybodies head snapped to look at Chris. "What? Look at Jensen, he's prettier than most girls are!" Chris laughed loudly and the friend's joined in giggling, the tension that people had felt for a second disappearing....as if Chris could really be jealous....

"Hi Danneel!" A high pitched voice squealed across the room.

Chad tensed and the arm he had around Danni's shoulders tightened as she turned towards Sandy. "Hey Sandy. We still having a sleep over on Friday night?"

"Oh, you bet! Don't worry about a sleeping bag either, you can bunk in with me." The brunette girls eyes slid over Chad for a minute. "My bed is really comfy Danni."

Danneel smiled brightly. "Ok thanks. I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"

Sandy nodded. "Yeah, see then Danni, Chad."

The blonde boy cleared his throat. "Yeah later Sandy," he said without even looking at the girl. She walked away, her heels clacking on the tiled floor.

Misha had watched the interaction with interest. They all knew Sandra McCoy was a grade A bitch and it was a pity that Chad's girlfriend was so close to her. The thing that caught Misha's interest though was the fact that Chad would normally have a few snarky remarks for the venomous little tramp, even going so far as to openly tell her fuck off once or twice. Something was different now, Chad was...uncomfortable and he had never seen Chad like that. He made a mental note to get the blonde boy alone and ask him what was going on.

 

 

 


	15. Panties pt 2

 

 

Jared was bored almost to the point of nodding off. He and Chris were in history class, slouched down in their desks at the back of the room reading the text books that had just been handed out when he felt his phone vibrate in his trouser pocket. Pulling it out he saw that Jensen had sent a picture so he opened it. "Holy shit!" Jared jumped in his seat, he knee slamming hard into the underside of the desk, "Fuck!" he yelled in pain.

"Is there a reason for all this foul language Mr Padalecki?" Mrs Ferris looked over the top of her glasses at him.

"S..sorry m'am, hurt my knee. I have long legs and there's not much room." There wasn't much room in his trousers at this point either.

"I understand, however, please try and keep your expletives to a minimum while you are in my classroom."

"Yes Mrs Ferris, sorry."

"What the fuck dude!" Chris hissed at him from the desk to his right.

"Jen. He er, sent me a photo." Jared blushed.

Chris mouth fell open. "oh my God! He sent you a cock shot didn't he?"

"Kinda." Jared admitted. He looked back down at the phone he was clutching to his chest. The photograph was easily recognisable to him as his boyfriend, even though he couldn't see his face because it was taken from navel to mid thigh, but he wasn't naked. His half hard cock was hidden by black satin panties with a little white ribbon tied into a bow in the centre of the waistband. The underwear fit snuggly across the boy's hips and Jared's tongue ran over his lips unconsciously as he stared at the image. For the first time he noticed a line of text beneath the picture that made his own cock go from chubbed up to solid in seconds. MY PARENTS ARE GOING AWAY FOR THE WEEKEND ;)

Quickly glancing around to see if anyone other than Chris was watching him he text back;

JARED:   You look hot. got me hard in ferris' class. can I come over at the wk end?

He only had to wait a minute for the reply;

JENSEN:  Thanks :D  Just took pic in the bathroom. was kinda hoping you'd spend the whole wk end.

JARED:   You're wearing panties to school! Jesus so sexy! of course I will stay over. cant wait to sleep with you in my arms.

JENSEN:  Cant wait for all the sex we're gonna finally have...but sleeping is cool too ;)

Jared groaned quietly as his cock throbbed. He wanted to adjust himself but Chris was still looking at him. "What?"

"Nothin'" Chris shrugged. "Total nymphos." He said only loud enough for Jared to hear as he turned back to his book.

 

Jensen's parents drove off with his sister at six thirty on Friday night, ten minutes later Jared pulled his truck into the driveway. Slinging his overnight bag over his shoulder he was just raising his hand to knock on the door when it flew open and he had an armful of hot blonde. "Hey Freckles!" Jared grinned. Their lips met briefly before Jensen was smiling back at him and pulling him into the house.

"Josh is staying home cos' he's going to a party tomorrow night but he's cool with you staying. You just gotta come say hi before I can drag you up to my room for the next forty eight hours."

"Oh. Yeah ok." Jared said warily. "I am I gonna get the big brother speech?"

"I doubt it." Jensen lead his boyfriend to the kitchen where Josh was sat on the counter eating left over pizza.

"Hey Padalecki!" Josh Ackles greeted Jared.

"Hi Josh. Thanks for, yanno, letting me stay." Jared blushed a little.

"No problem dude, you just be careful with my little brother, don't break him." Josh winked and Jared's blush flared a darker red. "Anyway, I'm home tonight but I you've got the place to yourselves tomorrow, just don't let me walk in on somethin' I really don't wanna see kay?"

"Yeah yeah Josh, don't worry, it's not like we're gonna be fuckin' in the kitchen.." Jensen chimed in.

"Jen!" Jared nudged the blonde with his elbow but Jensen's arm just snaked around his waist to grab a handful of ass.

"So, ok with you if I take Jared upstairs now?" Jensen asked his brother.

"Go go..." Josh waved his hand in the direction of the stairs.

 

As soon as they were alone in his room Jen plastered himself against his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. "So, where did you tell you're mom you were gonna be this weekend?"

Pulling Jen tight to him Jared replied. "Chris'. His house is gonna be full cos' apparently Tom is staying there this weekend too."

Jensen chuckled. "So Misha and Tom have plans too huh?" He pulled Jay's head towards him and they kissed, lips moving slowly against each others.

Breaking the kiss before Jensen could deepen it, Jared put his hand on the younger boy's hips. "Jen, can we talk for a second?"

"Okaaaay." Jensen said stretching out the vowel, not sure where Jared was heading. "You wanna sit down?"

"Sure." Jared nodded as he took hold of his boyfriend's hand and moved over to sit on the bed. Keeping Jen's smaller hand wrapped up in his Jay smiled softly. "It's just, we both know what we want to happen this weekend but we've never really talked about ex boyfriends or stuff like that before." Shifting to face Jensen a little more he cast his eyes down to where he was rubbing his thumb over the boy's wrist. "You, erm, said you never bottomed? But...can I ask who you topped?"

Jensen used his free hand that had been resting on the mattress to raise Jared's chin so the older boy was looking at him. "I had a boyfriend for a while, back in Richardson. We broke up a few months before I moved up here. We had sex three times, he was never interested in topping."

"But, did you want to bottom?" Jared asked.

"No, not for him. Didn't really think I'd ever want to until that day I showed you my panties." Jen giggled. " You were so hot for me, I just wanted to bend over in that alley and have you fuck me right there."

"Shit Jen!" The brunette groaned. "I'm trying to talk here and you're getting me hard."

"Sorry, " Jensen apologised but the smirk on his face said otherwise. "So...you've only ever bottomed?"

"Yeah. I was dating Mike for maybe six months but we didn't have sex for the first three. He was older than me, not interested in switching even though I asked him."

Shuffling closer to his boyfriend Jensen put his lips to Jared's ear. "I want you to fuck me Jay," he whispered. "And I don't want to wait..." His lips travelled down Jared's jaw as he tangled his fingers into the boy's hair to tip his head back. Jay gave a full body shiver when Jensen's tongue slid over his neck. "You wanna fuck me..don't you Jay?" The blonde's voice was getting deeper as lust crept through his veins.

"God yeah!" Jared exhaled. He let go of Jensen's hand to slide his hands over his waist, he shoved his t-shirt up to get to the bare skin, warm and smooth under his fingers. "Love touching you."

Bringing his lips back to Jay's the younger boy moaned softly. "Your hands feel so good." This time as they kissed, Jensen immediately sucked Jared's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on the tender pink skin. "Wanna get naked?" he mumbled then.

"Uh huh, yeah, let's do that." Jared took hold of the bottom of Jensen's shirt and tugged it up over his head. Dropping it on the bed, Jared let his hands trace over Jen's shoulders, his fingers swirling over the golden freckles. "God Jen, you're so beautiful." His hands meandered slowly down Jensen's chest and stomach, caressing the trail of fair hairs below the blonde's belly button before popping the button on his jeans. "Stand up Jen." Jay told him. Jen complied and Jared pulled down the zipper. He could see the outline of his boyfriends big cock pressed against the tight denim and teasingly mouthed at it.

"Jay, fuck!" Jensen's fingers dug in to the brunette's shoulders a little.

"Mmmm," Jared hummed against the clothed erection as he tugged on the jeans a little. They slid down a little easier then usual and the reason why took Jared's breath away. "Fucking hell Jen!" The jean's dropped around the boy's ankles and Jared ran his hands over hot pink silk. "How many pairs of panties do you have?"

"Five. Do you like these ones? I can put the red lace ones on again if you want?"

"No, no I love these ones too." Jared's hands settled on the soft material covering his boyfriends ass and he squeezed gently. "Gonna turn round and let me see?"

"Only if you get your clothes off Jay."

Jared scrambled up to shed his t-shirt and jeans as Jensen kicked off his own pants and lost his socks. "C'mere." Jared growled pulling the younger boy against his firm body. Jen moaned when he felt Jared's hard cock pressing against his hip and he tilted his head up to kiss the brunette fiercely. Jay's hands were back to groping at his silk covered butt and Jen moaned into his mouth.

"Thought you wanted me to turn around?"

"Fuck yeah, gotta see." When Jensen took a step away Jared could see the circular wet patch on the pink panties where Jen had leaked pre-cum and he licked his lips thinking of the taste of the boy's cock. Jensen turned to give Jared a look at his ass and heard the tall boy moan. "Jesus Jen, so fucking sexy." Without warning Jared was behind him, grinding his own thick dick against the silk as he pulled Jensen against him by the waist.

"Take your boxers off Jay, wanna feel you." The boy panted and Jared obliged, slipping them down and kicking them away so this time as he pressed himself to Jensen he could feel the soft fabric of Jensen's panties brushing his cock.

Jared's mouth dropped to Jensen's neck and shoulders, alternating between soft kisses and sharp nips as one hand moved forward to palm the big cock that was straining to be free. "You really gonna let me fuck you baby? Let me get in that virgin ass." Jared purred.

"Fuck! I love your filthy mouth Jay...yeah, want you to fuck me, you know I do." Jensen put his hand over the top of his boyfriend's and squeezed down a little harder on his cock.

"Lie down Jen." Jared could feel Jensen's dick throb and pulse out more pre-cum at the instruction. "You like me telling you what to do?" he asked roughly.

"Hell yeah, s'hot." Jensen whispered, pushing his ass back against his lover's meaty cock.

"Then why aren't you doing as you're told?" Jared planted a quick slap on Jensen's ass and the boy mewled before moving forward to drop onto the bed. He rolled over onto his back, dislodging his cock so that it now rested hard and heavy against his stomach, the elastic of the panties cutting across the shaft. He looked up to see Jared fully naked for the first time. His lean muscles and tanned skin glowed in the sunlight that streamed through the window. His cock curved towards his stomach and although Jensen's was longer Jared's cock was thicker, the head swollen and purple with blood. Jensen stroked himself as Jared crawled up the bed to kneel between his legs.

Long fingers skimmed over the soft golden hairs on Jensen's thighs making his skin tingle and Jen reached up to drag his fingers down Jared's ripped abs. Jared groaned with want and he wriggled Jen's panties down enough to expose the whole of his hard cock. His hand wrapped around the hot, hard flesh causing the blonde's hips to buck up. "Mmm yeah..."

Jared leant forward, pulling his boyfriend's cock towards his mouth and extending his tongue to greet it. Jensen drew in a quick breath as the older boy's tongue circled his cock head tenderly, swiping up the pre-cum and flicking over the slit encouraging more to leak out. "Fuck Jared!" His hands grabbed at the sheets on the bed, grasping them in clawed hands. Placing one hand on his lover's hip Jared used the other to gently roll Jen's balls through the satin panties. "Hnnpphh" Jensen grunted while Jared used the involuntary hip thrust that came from Jen to sink his lips deeper down the boy's throbbing shaft. He only got two thirds of the way down the long dick before it was hitting the back of his throat and Jensen grunted again, twisting the sheets tighter in his fist. Bobbing his head to take as much as he could repeatedly in his mouth Jared found his own cock aching for attention so, he straddled one of the younger boys legs and began to grind against it as he sucked him down. "Fuck Jay, you're mouth is amazing!" Jensen gasped. "But if we're gonna fuck you gotta stop cos I don't wanna cum 'til your cock is inside me."

Jared growled in his throat at Jensen's words but the vibration along Jen's dick made the blonde moan again. Jared humped hard into Jensen's thigh before pulling his mouth off his boyfriend's long cock. "We need lube, cos if I don't get in your ass soon m'gonna bust a nut right here." Jensen reached under his pillow passed Jared the tube in his hand. "You need to tell me if I'm doing this right cos I'm normally on the receiving end." Jared said as he took the lube.

Jensen sat up and kissed Jared quickly before flipping over onto all fours. "Don't worry Jay, I'm sure we'll know if you've got it right."

Stroking a big hand over the pale skin of Jensen's lower back and then over his ass Jared hummed. He pulled the panties down just under the boy's ass cheeks. "So fucking hot..can I leave your pretty panties on baby?"

"Oh fuck yeah...you gonna fuck me with them on Jay?" Jensen panted.

"Hell yeah!" Jared squeezed some lube onto his fingers and as he slipped the first one between the firm cheeks of his boyfriend's ass he bent to kiss the bottom of his back. Circling the digit over the tight pucker made Jensen mewl so Jared pressed against it and felt the tight heat give a little and Jen moaned a little louder.

"Jay, don't tease me, wanna feel it."

"Okay Jen." Jared's voice was deep and gravelly and when he pushed his long index finger slowly into Jensen's hole he groaned. "Shit Jen, that's tight...you never fingered yourself?"

"Just once...told you I never wanted to bottom..ohhh...just fingered myself the other night after I...oh Christ!... thought about you fucking me." Jensen tried to explain as Jared's finger started pulling out then pushing back in, fucking him slowly and steadily. Every so often the finger would circle the smooth walls and both boys would groan. "Gimme another Jay, need more..." Jensen pushed back against the single digit but Jared pulled it out. Jensen was gonna whine until he realised that two of Jared's fingers were pushing into him then. "Ohhh fuuuck!" Jensen moaned loudly as Jared began to scissor them and stretch the blonde boy open. Jared's hard cock was aching so he tugged on himself a little to get some relief. He let go quickly, realising that having his fingers in Jensen's ass had got him close already. He concentrated on thrusting his fingers deeply into Jen and curled them a little knowing the rough area to find his prostate. When he hit it Jensen lurched forward as pleasure shot down his spine. "Fuck! D..do that again!" Jared pushed up again, letting his fingers bump against the spongy collection of nerves. "Yes! Shit that's good!" Jensen groaned as he began to grind his ass back onto Jared's hand. Jared used his free hand to squeeze a little more lube out and had just slid a third finger into the younger boy's ass, making him keen when there was a loud knock on the bedroom door.

"Everything ok in there?" Josh asked chuckling.

" **FUCK OFF!** " Jensen screamed then a gurgling noise left his throat as the three long fingers began to pump in and out of his virgin hole.

"Jen, please tell me you're ready cos I gotta fuck you baby." Jared moaned as his cock throbbed needily.

"Yeah Jay, m'ready...do it..."

"Shit! We need a condom!" Jared cursed as he took his fingers away.

"In the drawer! Just hurry the fuck up Jay.." Jensen whined. "Want your thick cock in me..."

Jared pulled the bedside table drawer open so forcefully that most of the contents shot across the room. "Shit!" Jared gritted his teeth but relaxed as he saw the box of condom's still in the drawer. Grabbing it, he tore the box open and grabbed a foil packet. Jensen had started jacking his own cock and trying to grind against his boyfriends erection so Jared had to pull away to roll the condom on. He coated himself in extra lube and wiped the excess off on the bed covers. Putting one hand on Jensen's hip he lined the fat head of his cock up to Jensen's starburst. "Ready baby?"

"Fuck yeah! Been waiting for this...fuck me Jay!" Jensen grunted.

Slowly, Jared pushed forward until the head of his cock popped through the tight ring of muscle. Jensen hissed, the burn was more than he'd anticipated as his lover's dick was a lot wider than three fingers. He felt Jared freeze. "S'okay Jay, keep going." He encouraged but Jared didn't move. "Really, I'm fine...please keep going."

Getting a hand on each ass cheek Jay spread Jensen open a little wider and eased a little further forward. "Jesus Christ you're tight!" he moaned as the boy's passage squeezed his cock. "You sure Jen?  We can stop and you can fuck me?"

"I'll fuck you later Jay...Just, just get your cock in me." Jensen groaned loudly then when his boyfriend pushed in another couple of inches, his thick cock opening him up and despite the pain there was a spark of pleasure. "Mmmm, yeah..."

A couple more gentle pushes later and Jared was fully seated, both of the boy's were panting. "Ok, just... don't move for a second." Jensen told Jay as his channel tried to relax around the intrusion.

"Okay." The brunette huffed and stilled despite the growing need to thrust. It seemed like fucking  _hours_  before Jensen nodded the go ahead but as soon as he did Jared took hold of the blonde's hips and slowly pulled his dick back halfway, he pressed back in a little faster and moaned as the tight heat gripped him. He pulled back and thrust forward again and this time Jensen moaned with him. "Is this ok Jen?"

"Yeah yeah, a bit harder though Jay." Jensen arched his back and when Jared fucked into him harder he pushed back into him. "Fuck yeah, just like that!"

Jared growled as he built up a rhythm and fucked into Jensen harder and faster. "Jesus Jen..fuckin' tight! Your ass is just suckin' me in now baby!"

"Feels so good Jay!" The younger boy gasped. "Yeah, shit! Fuck me!"

Gripping Jen's hips tighter, his fingers digging into the bone Jared began to slam into his ass, his balls dragged over the silk panties still under the round cheeks of the boy's ass and the sweet friction of the soft fabric against his sac heightened his pleasure. When Jensen dropped to his elbows Jared tilted his hips and on the next thrust he barrelled into Jen's prostate making the boy cry out; "Jared! Shit Jared..right there!"

"Jen, baby...m' so close.."

Putting his weight on one elbow Jensen made a tight fist around his own cock. "Go for it Jay! Give it to me!"

Jared moaned and snapped his hips forward hard and fast, slamming into the younger boy while Jensen desperately jerked his own weeping cock and gasped as immeasurable pleasure shook his body. "Yeah, yeah Jay I'm gonna cum!" He cried seconds before he coated his fist and the sheets in his hot spend. As Jared's balls drew up and heat coiled in his stomach and thighs he fucked into Jensen, trying to hit that spot every time to draw out the boy's orgasm but when he couldn't take it any more he pulled out and tore off the condom, quickly fisting his cock until he came over his boyfriend's smooth white ass cheeks and the hot pink panties trapped underneath. "Fuck Jensen! Oh fuck baby!"

Jensen's knees gave way and he dropped onto the bed. Jared lay beside him and rolled the blonde into his arms. "So?"

"Hmm?" Jensen blinked his eyes open to look at his boyfriend's gorgeous face.

"How was your first time bottoming? Did I do ok?" Jared asked nervously.

"Was incredible Jay. We gotta do that again...but let's wait until I'm not so sore." Jensen smiled and stroked his clean hand down his boyfriend's slightly stubbled cheek.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Jared's brow creased in a frown.

"Shit no! Stop worrying Jay, you didn't hurt me, it was fucking great, just, yanno, you got a fat cock." He winked at the older boy who smiled and seemed to relax again. "So? Did you like topping?"

"Hell yeah! But...erm...still want you to fuck me next time." Jared's cheeks turned a brighter pink.

"Are you blushing Jay? After we just had incredible sex?" Jensen chuckled and snuggled against Jared's broad chest. "I think I need to get these panties off, ya kinda made 'em soggy...which was really hot by the way! Loved that!"

"Good...I love your panties." Jared raised Jensen's head to kiss his soft lips. "Maybe we should shower?"

"Yes, good idea." Rolling from the bed Jensen held his hand out for Jared and lead him to the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Boris Gardiner Had It Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I read something recently and I'd like to try a similar thing....  
> If you guys would like to ask any of the people in my story a question I will get them to reply to it ;) It doesn't have to be a main character or it can be of Jared or Jensen.
> 
> You wanna know what Jared's favourite film is? or when Chad had his first blow job? Something that you wanna know from the story or any random question is good! Go ahead and leave your question in the comments section and I will pass them on for you and make sure the person gives you an honest answer no matter how everyday or dirty it is...
> 
> So let's give it a go and hope for some of you to get inspiration.....

 

 

It was dark outside when Jared opened his eyes. They'd only meant to nap for an hour or so after their shower but a quick glance at Jensen's alarm clock said it was nearly midnight. He could feel Jensen spooned up behind him, arm draped over his waist and the fingers of his hand splayed over his lower abs, pinky finger brushing along Jared's neat pubic line. Jensen's shorter legs were tucked up into Jared's knees pressing the blonde's half hard cock against his boyfriends left ass cheek. Jay hummed contentedly and snuggled back against Jensen's chest.

"If you were hoping to go back to sleep you better stop the wriggling." Jensen mumbled sleepily. "You're waking up parts of me that will want you to stay awake for awhile."

Purposefully grinding his ass back against Jen a little Jared chuckled. "I like waking up with you. I think I can feel your heart beating."

"Jay, you keep grinding your ass against my dick and it's gonna beat a hell of a lot faster." Jensen growled in his lover's ear.

Rolling over to face Jensen, Jared swung a long lean thigh over the other boy's ass and carded his fingers through the bangs falling onto his face. "Yanno Freckles, you could always tire me out enough to go back to sleep..." He bypassed Jensen's lips to lick along the blonde's jaw and pull his earlobe between his teeth. "Want you!" he growled.

"Fuck!" Jensen groaned and rolled over so that Jared was beneath him, a long leg still wrapped over Jen's ass, pulling them closer together. Jensen moaned as Jared's hardening cock pressed against his balls, his own erection digging into Jay's stomach as he began to grind down into him. Jared's fist curled into Jen's hair and tugged him down until their lips slotted together then parted quickly for tongues to stroke against each other while Jensen's hand braced him beside Jared's head the other travelled slowly down the brunette's side, over his ribs and down to his sharp hip where Jensen's thumb stroked over the smooth sensitive skin. Jared hummed into Jen's mouth and pushed his crotch up into Jensen's, his now very hard cock sliding along the blonde's groin, making his own cock twitch furiously. Jared's lips were now on Jensen's neck, licking and sucking, sending ripples of lust through the younger boy.

"I wanna ride you Jen, ride you hard..." Jared whispered and he felt Jensen shudder at the tone of his voice. "But first, you're gonna open me up nice and slow m'kay?"

Jensen nodded as he cock pulsed pre-cum onto Jared's stomach. He pulled back to look into Jared's golden eyes, "Yeah. Wanna do that."

"Good boy...Get the lube." Keening at Jared's words Jensen grabbed the lube and reluctantly pulled his body up and away from Jared's. Placing his feet on the mattress the older boy spread his legs while gently stroking his fingertips along his hard dick. Jensen knelt on the bed, transfixed by the sight presented to him. The lean muscles and golden tanned skin, the flushed face, mouth open slightly as he looked up at Jensen. "What are you waiting for Jen? You don't get your fingers in me now I'ma do it myself."

The idea of watching his boyfriend prep himself had even more blood rushing to Jensen's cock which he didn't think was possible as he was already so hard. "Will you do that next time? Let me see you finger yourself?"

"Only if you do as you're told now Freckles."

"Shit!" The blonde breathed heavily as he quickly squeezed lube onto his fingers. He reached beneath Jared's heavy sac and stroked his finger down the boy's taint and slowly circled his rim drawing a sharp breath and a small moan from Jared's lips. His other hand softly running up and down the older boy's thigh he pressed more firmly against Jay's entrance feeling the heat on the tip of his finger and watching Jared's neck arch. "So fuckin' sexy Jay." Jensen murmered as he pushed against the tight ring and slid the first finger into his boyfriend's ass smoothly. It was tight but not painfully so and Jared hummed as his fingers clung to the sheets. "You play back here a lot huh?" Jensen asked quietly as he gently pulled his finger back and pushed in again, deeper this time.

"Uh huh." Jared panted. "Imagine it's you fucking me when I do it Jen."

Jensen groaned and his own long cock dribbled pre-cum against his stomach and he circled his finger inside Jared. "Gimme another Jen..." Jared's blown pupils stared up at his lover. When the second finger joined the first Jared's cock jumped and twitched while he pushed his ass down onto Jensen's hand. "Mmm fuck yeah!" After a few gentle thrusts with his digits Jensen began to spread his fingers apart, stretching Jared's inner muscles as he pushed deeper, knowing what he was aiming for and..."Jen! Oh God Jen" Jared yelled, fully aware that he had probably just woken Jensen's brother but unable to stop as Jensen's fingers pressed against his prostate over and over making sharp bolts of ecstasy shoot through his nervous system. Finally his body began to ease back from the thrill but that was when Jen's hot wet mouth sucked on the head of Jay's thick cock, making his hips buck up and another loud moan escaped his throat. "Fuck baby!" As the blonde's mouth sank lower down his shaft a third lubed finger joined the others in his ass and stretched his channel a little further. "So good...so...fuck!" Jared panted. Almost all of his cock was in Jensen's mouth now, pulsing pre-cum onto the boy's tongue while he writhed on the fingers fucking hard into his ass hole. There was a flare of heat across his stomach and groin and his balls tightend to his body as he thrust up into his lover's throat. "Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Jared realised aloud and suddenly fingers were gripping Jensen's hair, holding his head as Jared fucked his mouth frantically until he stilled and his orgasm exploded down Jensen's throat. Spurts of hot cum were quickly swallowed and Jensen gasped around the thick cock, still moving his fingers in and out of Jared. When Jay's hips settled back on the bed and his cock slipped from Jensen's lips the brunette gasped for breath and released the death grip he'd had on the blonde's hair.

"You ok Jay?" Jensen slid his fingers from inside Jared and sweetly pressed his lip's to the boy's inner thigh.

"God yeah...just didn't...didn't expect that...fuck." He looked down to see Jensen's fist moving over his own achingly hard length. "What ya doin'?"

"Jerking off." Jen answered roughly, twisting his fist over the head of his cock.

"Oh hell no! You still gotta fuck me!" Jared objected.

"B..but I, I thought..."

Pushing to sit up on the bed Jared gripped a hand behind Jensen's neck and ground their lips together hard, tasting his own spend. "I still want your cock Jen...so lie down so I can ride you...now!"

Jensen immediately let go of his cock and laid down on his back. "Fuckin' love it when you tell me what to do Jay."  Jared smiled sexily and unwrapped a condom to roll it, exceedingly slowly, down Jensen's throbbing length. "Jared..fuck!" The blonde gritted his teeth at the feeling of his gorgeous boyfriend's fingers on his rigid flesh, he was already so close...He grabbed the lube and quickly coated his cock as Jared straddled him. Holding the base of the long cock the older boy lowered himself down as Jensen held a tight grip on his thighs. When the broad purple head popped through the guardian muscle both boys moaned and Jared sank further down, achingly slowly until Jensen was begging him; "Jay please...need...need to fill you!"

Letting go of Jensen's dick which was now halfway inside him, Jared put his hands on his lover's firm stomach and rocked backward taking a couple more inches and clenching around them. Jensen trembled with the longing to fuck up hard into Jared, instead he squeezed the boy's thighs tightly waiting... With a loud sigh Jared finally sank down, enveloping the whole of Jensen's cock in his hot, tight ass and Jensen groaned loudly.

"Fuck you're big Jen...shit...feels so fuckin' good already." He circled his hips slowly, grinding down against Jensen and driving him to the brink of insanity. Leaning forward, Jared grabbed his boyfriend's hands from his hips and slammed them over the blonde's head against the mattress, pining him down by the wrists. His lips momentarily met Jen's before he started moving, pulling off Jensen's cock and slamming back down. He was riding the younger boy like it was the last fuck he was ever going to have and he made Jensen just lie back and except that Jared's tight hole was sucking him in.

Jensen wanted so desperately to thrust into his lover but the fact that Jared had complete control had him hovering on the edge. He needed to cum so badly but he didn't want the sight of Jared bouncing on his cock to ever end. Sweat was running down the brunette's neck and his hair was soaked darker with the perspiration. Jen could see that Jared's cock was hard again and bobbing against his abs and he longed to wrap his fist around it. "Jay..Jay please...please let me...gotta fuck you!" Jensen growled and was surprised as he felt his wrists freed and he looked up to see Jared nod his head. "Do it Jen."

Bending his knees and digging his feet into the mattress for leverage Jensen snapped his hips up hard and fast. His left hand gripped onto Jared's slim hip, his right hand sliding over Jared's leaking erection. "Shit!" Jared gasped as he thrust his cock forward into the tight grip. Jensen growled loudly and slammed up hard into Jay's prostate, desperate to make him cum again and it worked. Jared threw his head back and cried Jen's name as his body convulsed and he came for a second time. His ass tightened around the blonde boy's cock drawing ripping his orgasm from him too. Jensen thrust once more before his release flowed from him and he could barely breathe with the intensity of it.

Finally, Jared collapsed onto Jensen's chest and he was able to withdraw and discard the used condom. "Oh Jesus... Yeah...I..." Jared tried for a coherent sentence but couldn't quite manage it.

Jensen slowly rolled them over until they were on their sides, their noses almost touching and their hands clasped together. "Fuck....M'tired now." He smiled at his boyfriend. "Can we sleep now and shower in the morning?"

"Yeah, sure...let's sleep, cos I wanna wake up with you again." He rubbed the tip of his nose against Jensen's and smiled softly as his eyelids fluttered closed. "Jensen?"

"Yes Jay?" The younger boy murmered as he rested their foreheads together.

"I love you."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave your questions ;) .......


	17. Stand By Your Friends Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are some homophobic remarks in this chapter, but they are very brief.
> 
> On a separate note, You can still ask the characters any questions you like, just as before, so please leave the question and who its for in the comments section ;)
> 
> Thanks guys
> 
> xoxo

 

 

Jared could get very used to waking up next to Jensen, he wasn't looking forward to the Sunday when he would have to go home to his own bed. Jensen was puffing warm breaths of air onto the back of his neck as he slept on. If he hadn't needed to pee so badly Jared wouldn't have moved at all but as his bladder veto'd that idea he quietly slid out of his boyfriend's arms and went to relieve himself. He thought about what he'd said to Jensen before they fell asleep. He'd been a little hurt that Jen hadn't said it straight back to him but he supposed he didn't want to hear Jensen say he loved him if he didn't mean it, so he would wait.

Returning to the bed he saw that Jensen had moved to lie on his back and there was dried evidence of Jared's midnight orgasm across his stomach and chest. Maybe Jared should have thought that was a bit disgusting but he found he was actually a little turned on by it and by the fact that Jensen was obviously hard again beneath the sheets. Kneeling gently on the side of the bed, he pulled the covers back more so he could see the blonde's hard cock lying against his flat stomach. He leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to the swollen glans. Jensen shifted his hips a little at the touch but didn't wake up so Jared licked a thick stripe up the shaft, he could kinda taste the latex from the condom Jensen had worn hours earlier but underneath was the undeniable flavour of Jensen. The younger boy was beginning to stir now, keeping his eyes closed he moved his hand to stroke over Jared's tousled hair. "Morning Jay." He said roughly.

"G' morning Jen." Jared licked a second stripe along the wide vein of his lover's cock. "Mind if I blow you?"

Jensen chuckled and opened his eyes to look down at Jared who was smiling up at him. "Go ahead."

 

It was ten am by the time the boy's made it down to the kitchen for breakfast. Showered and dressed they munched on toast, Jensen poured them both a glass of juice while Jared fixed himself a coffee from the pot Josh had thoughtfully made. "So whaddya want to do today?" Jensen asked around a mouthful of toast with strawberry jam slathered over it.

"Don't know." Jared thought for a minute. "We could go to the arcade in the mall?" Jensen scrunched up his nose to show he didn't think much of that option. "Ok...oh we could go skating?"

"Ice skating?"

"Yeah. You wanna go?"

Jensen frowned a little. "I've never been ice skating."

"Really? Ok, that's what we're doing then, I'm taking you skating." Jared said excitedly.

"You just wanna see me fall on my ass."

"Don't worry Freckles, if you do I'll kiss it better for you." Jared squeezed Jensen's thigh and winked.

"Ok skating it is then!" Jen grinned. "Just you and me or do you wanna ask the guys?"

"I suppose we could ask, after all, we'll still have all night just the two of us..."

After an awkward phone conversation with Misha's very unconventional mother who told Jared that her son and Tom were ensconced in the bedroom "discovering each other" and were unlikely to be leaving the house anytime soon, Jared left Jensen to call Chris and Chad as he claimed he was going to bleach his ears. When the older boy came back into the room Jensen was still on the phone. "One sec Chad," he said into the mouth piece. "Jay? Chris and Chad are coming, are we all gonna go in the truck?"

"Yeah, makes sense, we'll pick 'em up on the way. Is Danni coming?"

Jensen shrugged. "Chad, is Danni coming?...Of course she's invited idiot, she's your girlfriend isn't she?" He listened for a second then turned back to Jared. "He's gonna ask her."

After arranging a time with Chad, Jensen text Chris to say they would pick him up and dropped his phone onto the coffee table. "So, we've got an hour to kill...wonder what we can do for an hour?" He smirked at Jared and pulled the tall boy onto his lap.

"Again? Jensen Ross Ackles you are insatiable!" Jared chuckled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Thought I told you guys not to fuck where I can see you." Josh came down the stairs and into the front room.

"We aren't fucking!" Jared objected. "We've still got our pants on!"

"Not if I have my way..." Jensen muttered against his boyfriend's neck.

Josh shook his head. "Are you guys doing anything today?"

"We're going skating, you wanna come with big brother?" Jensen pulled his mouth away from Jared, albeit reluctantly, but kept his arms around his waist so that Jared could relax against him.

"I'll give it a miss if you don't mind, need to go and get some supplies for the party tonight. Hey Jared? I don't suppose you know what Jeff drinks? Whiskey, tequila?"

"You trying to get my brother drunk to seduce him Josh?" Jared laughed. "Vodka, give him vodka."

Josh grinned. "Thanks."

"Ok, so now we only have forty five minutes and that's counting driving time.." Jensen tried to suck on Jared's ear lobe.

"Jen! Not in front of your brother!"

"Well let's go upstairs then." Jensen gave his boyfriend his best puppy dog look.

"Ok. C'mon." Jared jumped off Jensen's lap and grabbed his hand to pull him from the room.

"See ya later Josh!" Jensen grinned his 'I'ma get laid again' grin at his brother before he disappeared up the stairs.

"Fifteen and he's gettin' more action than me!" Josh muttered.

 

"Chris! Gimme a hand over here, Jared's down again!" Jensen called their friend as he struggled to get Jared back onto his feet. It didn't help that Jared was laughing hysterically. "I thought you'd done this before?" He said to his boyfriend as Chris and Chad skated towards them.

"I have, didn't say I was good at it though!"

With Jensen on one side and Chris on the other they managed to get Jared upright again. "You just want me to kiss your ass better don't you?" Jensen chuckled. "That's why you keep landing on it."

Jared shrugged. "Well to be fair, it was pretty sore before we even came skating.."

"Jay! Dude! " Chad complained.

"If you guys have got sasquatch here I'm gonna go find the restrooms." Chris said quietly and skated off.

"What's up with Chris?" Jensen asked Jared.

"I have no idea, but it can't be too important cos he'd tell me if it was."

After Jensen had fallen over a respectable two times for his first time ice skating and Jared had landed on his ass more times than the other three boys could count they decided to call it quits and go for burgers.

 

"It's a shame Danni couldn't come. " Chris told Chad before shoving a few fries in is mouth.

"Yeah. She said she already had plans with friends, girl stuff yanno?" Chad shrugged and took another bite of his cheeseburger.

Jared and Jensen were sat opposite their friends in a booth, Jared's arm around the younger boy's shoulders as Jensen snuggled up against him, sharing a banana milkshake and occasionally being fed a fry by Jared.

Jensen had noticed an older couple who were sitting at a table not far from them kept looking over at their booth and muttering to each other. Chris had seen Jensen's eyes flick over a few times. "Is everything alright Jensen?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah, I guess, yeah. It's ok Chris, nothing really." When Jensen looked back Chris followed his eyeline to see the older couple were now staring disgustedly as Jared dropped a casual kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"Hey! You got a problem with two people loving each other?" Chris said loudly towards the table. The man flushed red with embarrassment and hung his head but his wife narrowed her eyes.

"It's not natural! They shouldn't do that in a public place!" She hissed.

Jensen sank bank into Jared, clearly hurt by the woman's horrible words. But before Jared could say anything Chris stood up. "Excuse me? Not natural! God created my friend's here just as he created you, you ignorant bitch, so actually it's _very_ natural! And if they wanna show affection for each other I have no problem with it..he's beau....they are beautiful, inside and out and don't deserve your crap!" Chris was trembling with anger now and Jensen leaned forward and put his hand on the older boy's arm to calm him. The diner wasn't overly busy but the people that were there were all looking in their direction. Someone started clapping and then a few more people joined in.

"Come on Elizabeth, let's go.." The woman's husband had stood up and was ushering her out of the door. When it closed behind them Chris dropped into his seat.

"Thankyou Chris." Jensen said quietly.

"Yeah, thanks for having our backs man, 'preciate it." Jared nodded and hugged Jensen to him.

Jensen looked at Jared and smiled softly. "I do yanno?"

"Do what?" Jared frowned.

"Love you. Like Chris said, we're two people who love each other..."

"Yeah? Cos, you do know I love you too?" Jared was smiling so broadly that his dimples would leave permanent marks.

"Yes, I heard you last night, but it was right after sex so I was a little out of it." Jensen lifted his lips to kiss Jared sweetly.

"I think that's our cue to leave Chris, before I barf at all the romantic shit!" Chad elbowed the brunette in his ribs for him to move out of the booth.

"Ok. We'll go now I guess." Chris looked towards the couple one more time and headed out with Chad following him.

 

 

 

 


	18. Make Popcorn, Make Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your questions in comments! :)
> 
> xoxo

 

 

Josh had already left for the party and they had the whole house to themselves. "Movie?" Jared suggested.

"Yeah, I'll make some popcorn." Jensen headed for the kitchen while Jared browsed the DVD collection. "You wanna watch something scary so you can cuddle up to me?"

Jensen's head came back around the doorway. "I didn't realise I needed an excuse. How about Pacific Rim? Good film and it's got that hot guy from Sons of Anarchy in it."

"Yeah okay." Jared scanned the rows and found the film. He pulled it out and set it up, waiting for Jensen and the popcorn.

 

They settled together on the couch, Jared's feet stretched out and resting on a soft foot stool, Jensen curled into his boyfriends chest, legs tucked up beside him. They had draped a blanket over them and the bowl of popcorn was resting on it. They even made it halfway through the film before Jared's hand slid over Jensen's thigh, his thumb stroking very near the crotch of his jeans. "Mmmmm." Jen smiled softly and moved position so he was sitting forward, his knees apart. He moved the bowl onto the floor and relaxed back as Jared's thumb stroked a little higher. Jensen placed his palm against Jay's chest and, using his index finger he played with Jared's nipple through the soft cotton t-shirt.

The brunette groaned quietly at the touch and when Jensen turned his head to look up at him he dipped to kiss the full warm lips. "S'nice, you taste of butter." Jared whispered before pressing his lips a little harder against the blonde's and sucking on his bottom lip. One of Jensen's hands was behind Jared's head, pulling him down as his other moved from his boyfriend's chest to rest against his rapidly growing erection. "Jen..." Jared gasped as the younger boy rubbed gently.

Jensen threw the blanket off them and quickly straddled Jared's lap, letting his ass settle against Jay's denim trapped cock. He ground down against his lover as he moved to kiss him again, tongue sliding over Jared's lips and thrusting into his mouth. He tugged at the bottom of the older boys shirt until he raised his arms for Jensen to pull it off, then Jensen's hands were like fire on Jared's skin, moving over the hard, tanned flesh, exploring every inch of exposed skin as if he had never touched him before. Jared rested his head back against the sofa and gripped the boy's hips firmly as hot lips travelled down his throat and across his collar bone. "Fuck Jen!" Jared moaned.

"That's the idea Jay." Jensen breathed between lips and bites. "Want you to fuck me... right here..." He sucked hard at the tender skin of Jared's neck making the taller boy grind his hips up against Jensen's ass with a low moan.

"But...Josh..." Jared panted, large hands moving to squeeze the blonde boys ass and push it down towards his throbbing dick.

Sitting straight to look down at Jared, Jensen said; "Saying my brother's name when we're making out Jay?"

Jared shook his head. "Just meant he might come back Jen. You want him to see you with my cock buried in your ass?"

"Hmmm, point taken. I'll lock the door, you go get lube and a condom." He lifted himself off of Jared's lap and ran for the front door to slip the bolt across so Josh wouldn't be able to open the door. Going back to the front room, he spread the blanket they had been using out on the couch and stripped out of his clothes. He sat and began slowly stroking his big hard cock, spreading his legs, he teased a finger over his tight pucker. "Come on Jay! I've started without you!" He chuckled as he heard his lover's feet moving back down the stairs quickly and Jared sped in to the room, coming to a sudden halt as he was faced with the hot as fuck image before him.

"Jesus..." he groaned, dropping the lube and condom on the carpet beside the sofa and shedding the rest of his own clothes. Putting one knee on the sofa cushion between Jen's thighs he leant over to take the boys mouth under his again, his hard cock sweeping across Jensen's stomach leaving a shining trail of precum near his belly button. The kiss was hard and sloppy as Jared shifted Jensen's body around until his ass was right on the edge of the cushion and Jared could kneel on the floor  between his spread thighs. He grabbed for the lube and slicked up three fingers as he ran his lips up the blonde's inner thigh to tongue his smooth sac. "You ready Jen?"

"Ohhh oh God yeah..." Jensen panted as he looked down at Jared.

Circling his finger over the tight entrance Jared pressed against it slowly as he sucked one of Jen's balls into his mouth. Just applying a little more pressure, he managed to push in to his second knuckle and felt the tight channel squeeze down on his finger as he began to slowly slide it in and out. "S'fuckin' tight Jen." Jay mumbled against his hip. The brunette brought his free hand to Jensen's cock, which had flagged a little. He stroked his hand steadily over the shaft bringing it back to full hardness while Jen's passage loosened a little with the distraction. Soon enough Jared was able to add a second finger and after the initial burn Jensen was mewling and fucking himself down onto the long digits. As this was only the second time Jensen had bottomed Jared added a little more lube before beginning to scissor his fingers open, stretching the tight muscle and rubbing his fingers deep against his passage wall.

As soon as his boyfriend's fingers brushed against his prostate Jensen's hips jerked up and he moaned Jared's name and begged; "More..please Jay, need another one!" A sheen of sweat had appeared on the boys pale chest, his skin was flushed and his eyelids heavy as he looked up at Jared.

"Fuck Jen, you look so fuckin' gorgeous like this." He slid in the third finger, lifting one of the boy's legs to his shoulder as he did so. Jensen's fingers clawed at the blanket underneath him as the burn became a sweet sting and then another zing of pleasure shot up his spine when Jared pushed his fingers over his sweet spot again.

"Now!" Jensen moaned. "Fuck me now! Need you Jay..." Jared nodded and reached for the condom. "D...do we have to use that?" the younger boy asked.

Jared looked up from where he had been tearing the packet open. "We should discuss this when I'm not so desperate to get my cock in you Jen..."

"Yeah, ok yeah. Put it on then cos...yeah..." Jensen nodded and wrapped his own hand around his big cock, giving it a few hard tugs.

The older boy rolled the condom on and added extra lube. He lowered his head to kiss the blonde's cock then lined himself up. He pushed forward slowly, sinking deep into Jensen's ass as it constricted around his girth. Jensen moaned and wrapped his hands around Jared's forearms, one leg still over Jay's shoulder, the other around his waist.

"Shit! So tight Jen. Need to top you more often baby, so fuckin' good..." He sank the last few inches until he was flush to Jensen's ass and groaned loudly. "You ok?" He stroked a hand over his lover's chest.

"Fuck Jay! Your cock is so fuckin' thick. Love you splitting me open." Jen's ass clenched and unclenched around him and Jared panted loudly trying to hold back. "Jay move! For God's sake fuck me!"

He withdrew a few inches and snapped his hips forward again groaning at the tight heat he slid back into. With soft pants and moans escaping both of them Jared fucked into Jensen slow and deep, grinding into him every few thrusts and driving them both insane when he leant over Jensen to bite his nipples and kiss his chest. The young boy was writhing beneath him, the thick cock opening him up was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt and Jared's whispers of love against his chest and the soft skin of his thigh heightened the pleasure and pushed him ever closer to the edge. With both legs now around Jared's waist the tall boy dropped his weight onto Jensen and kissed him deeply, tongue lathing over the soft lips. One elbow beside Jen's head, he found Jensen's hand with his own and locked their fingers as he slid deeper still into Jensen's ass, his cock head finding his boyfriends sweet spot and rubbed over it relentlessly until Jensen was squeezing his fingers tight around Jay's and arching his back.

He came without a word and with his cock untouched. His whole body quivering beneath Jared's as his cock pulsed wave after wave of cum between their bodies. A soft sigh left his parted lips as Jared leaned back a little to change the angle of his thrusts, the last of Jensen's release leaving his big cock in a warm spurt. Jared reached out to brush the sweat soaked hair from his boyfriend's forehead. "I love you so much Jen."

Blinking up at him with wide eyes Jensen smiled. "I love you too." He managed to say quietly as he came back to himself after the best orgasm he'd ever experienced. "Jay?" He continued. "Please...take the condom off, cum inside me."

Jared had been continuing to thrust slowly into Jensen throughout the boy's climax, holding back from cumming himself so he could feel all of Jensen's orgasm. Now, as Jen asked this of him he moaned and thrust a little harder. When he looked at Jensen he saw the level of love and trust there for him and couldn't deny that it was something he wanted too. He pulled out and slipped the condom off before tentatively pushing his bare cock into Jensen's ass. He'd never imagined that it could ever feel as incredible as it did and as he bent to kiss Jensen again he knew he was already too close to try and hold back. Just a dozen more long, deep thrusts and he came, cock pulsing and throbbing out his release when the final wave of ecstasy rolled over him and he cried out his lover's name against his lips.

 

They had laid dozing on the sofa for an hour or so before Jared insisted they go to bed. Jensen only just remembered to unbolt the front door so that his brother could get in. They fell into bed and into each other's arms, sharing warm, breathy kisses as they fell asleep. Jensen woke briefly at around two am when his brother came home and drunkenly stumbled up the stairs. Jensen heard a second voice, a little deeper than Josh's, as they moved past his door and down to Josh's room but he was too tired to really pay attention and he snuggled back down against Jared. Seconds later there was a quiet knock on the door and it was pushed open an inch. "Jen? Jensen?"

Jensen blinked blearily. "Josh? Waddya want?" he mumbled.

"You got a condom? Can't find one.."

"Drawer.." Jen waved clumsily as he turned back to Jared. "You need lube too?" His head going back to rest on the brunette's chest.

"Nah, got lube thanks." Josh crept quickly to the drawer and grabbed a couple of condoms from the box. "Thank God it runs in the family.." he sniggered when he saw the rubbers were extra large. "Thanks Jen..." He closed the door quietly behind him.

 

 

 

 


	19. Like Brother, Like Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted, I'm afraid I took a few days off to get married :D
> 
> Anyway, I'm back at the grindstone now and furiously scribbling away to bring you the rest of this story. I may have to update this fic just once a week a now but I promise you I won't forget about it.
> 
> Devotedtodean
> 
> xoxo

It was still very early when Jared woke up. He could hear footsteps moving slowly down the hallway, someone creeping past the bedroom. Unaware that Josh had brought someone home with him in the night, Jared slipped from the bed without waking Jensen, pulled on some sweats and picked up the baseball bat that was leaning against the closet. Bringing the bat back over his shoulder, ready to take a hard swing, Jared threw the bedroom door open to surprise the supposed intruder.

As the bat flew through the air the target ducked and cried out; "Jared!" The bat hit the wall hard and was then wrenched from his grip by his shocked looking, half dressed, older brother.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah. Shit Jared, you could have killed me! What are you doing here?"

"Why am _I_ here?" Jared asked.

"Jay? What's going..." Jensen was stood behind Jared, rubbing bleary eyes until he saw Jeff Padalecki stood in the hallway, shirt, jacket and shoes dropped haphazardly onto the floor when he had dodged Jared's swing. Jensen chuckled, "So the vodka worked huh?"

"What?" Jeff turned to Jensen just as Josh came out of his room, woken by the commotion. Wearing only a pair of boxers, which had obviously just been pulled on in a hurry as they were on backwards, he walked up to the group while Jeff began to gather his clothes from the floor.

You skipping out on me?" Josh asked the embarrassed man.

"N...no. I just didn't...Look, can we talk about this later?" He inclined his head to where both their younger brothers were stood watching them.

"We could, or you could come back to my room now and talk about it?" Josh grinned. Flushing a bright red Jeff nodded and hurried past Jared toward Jeff's bedroom but he stopped halfway and turned around.

"I thought you were staying at Chris' this weekend?"

Jared smiled broadly and draped his arm over Jensen's naked shoulders. "If you don't tell mom, I wont have to explain to her how you know I stayed here..." He winked and guided his boyfriend back into their room.

Stepping out of his bottoms he climbed back into bed where Jensen already lay waiting. He pulled the covers over them both and Jen pulled Jared's arm around him and tucked himself into the brunette's side. "Did you know about that?" Jared asked him after kissing his lover's forehead tenderly.

"Knew he'd brought someone back but I didn't know it was your brother." Jen answered as he dragged his palm down Jared's chest.

"Jen...What are you doing?"

"Since we're awake, I thought maybe we could..." Just as the blonde boys hand slid lower to fondle Jared's cock, which was chubbing up nicely, a loud moan sounded from down the hall, followed by a breathy cry of _"_ _Josh!"_

"And if that isn't a mood killer I don't know what is..." Jared sighed. "Sorry Freckles, no way I can do this when I can hear my brother getting laid."

Jumping from the bed, Jensen pushed the power button on his stereo so the sounds of 80's rock drowned out the noise from the other bedroom. Coming back to bed, he slowly pushed Jared's legs apart and knelt between them. He leant forward letting his own hard cock brush against Jared's dick as he sucked on his boyfriend's bottom lip. He pulled away and smiled "How about now?" Jay arched his back as one of Jensen's fingers slipped between his ass cheeks."Yeah baby, that works..."

 

Jeff had gone by the time Jensen and Jared emerged from the bedroom later that morning looking extremely dishevelled and more than a little worse for wear. The older boy led Jensen into the kitchen by his hand and lowered himself into one of the chairs at the table, very gently, opposite his Josh who raised his eyebrows and smirked. "You ok there Jared?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good." He replied, grinning up at his boyfriend. He turned back to Josh. "Was Jeff ok when he left?"

Josh chuckled. " 'Bout as good as you are. Ok. I'ma leave you guys to play house a while longer, got things to do." He grabbed his keys and left the younger boys alone to enjoy their last few hours of their weekend together.

 

 

Jared left Jensen's house an hour before his parents were due back. He decided to stop off at Chris' house on the way home. "Hey man!" Chris greeted him when he answered the door. "How was the rest of your weekend? Actually don't bother answering that, I can already tell by the dopey loved up grin on your face." He laughed. "You coming in?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure that you're ok." Jared followed his friend into the den where he had been watching tv. "You seemed a little off yesterday dude."

"Nah, I'm fine." Chris dropped down onto the sofa. "Had to bullshit Tom's mom earlier." The shorter boy changed the subject. "She said she'd been trying to call him but his cell is switched off. Told her he was in the bathroom and I'd tell him to call her, so then I had to call Misha to tell Tom to call his mom! Jeez, I should go into acting..." He smiled and patted the sofa. "Sit down if ya want."

Jared shook his head. "S'okay. I should get home, just wanted to make sure that you were good and...I wanted to say thankyou, for what you said at the diner."

"No big deal Jay. You would have said the same thing I just beat ya'll to it. Is...is Jensen ok? It didn't upset him too much did it?"

"Jen's fine Chris. So I'm gonna go now, see you at school tomorrow?"

"Course." Chris nodded. "See you in the morning."

 

Once Jared had left Chris frowned and dropped his head into his hands. How could he have let this happen? He should have distanced himself once they started dating, not been around them so much but he had been hooked before Jared had given in. After a moment he took his phone from his pocket and scrolled through some of the pictures he had taken during the camping trip. He stopped on his favourite one, the same one he had looked at everyday since they had gotten back. He gazed fondly at the image of the laughing boy, head thrown back as he found something Chad was saying funny. The sparkling green eyes, the wide smile...Chris sighed deeply and returned his phone to his pocket.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one folks but the next chapter will make up for it with some sizzling sex and a little heartbreak. Don't forget to ask any questions you want the cast to answer!
> 
> xoxo


	20. Sand in Uncomfortable Places

 

 

Jensen, Jared, Misha and Chris were in the cafeteria when the sound of high heels clicked their way and Jared was tapped on the shoulder by a bubblegum pink talon. "Do you know where I can find Chad?" Sandy interrupted their conversation.

It was Jensen that answered. "Why do you want Chad?"

The short brunette girl sneered at him. "That's not really any business of yours is it _Jason._ "

"Sorry _Skanky,_ but shouldn't you be standing on a street corner somewhere?" Jensen retorted.

"Whoa whoa, before this gets any uglier you better leave Sandy. I don't know where Chad is, probably with his girlfriend." Jared told her.

"Yeah, go bother someone else bitch, Chad wouldn't touch you anyway, he wouldn't wanna catch some nasty disease."

Sandy smirked. "Chad wouldn't touch me huh? Why don't you ask him about that? He seemed to quite like me touching him too..." She span around and click-clacked away in her expensive shoes.

The friends all looked at each other. "He wouldn't go there would he? Not even Chad is that desperate!" Chris frowned.

"I don't know Chris." Misha spoke. "Chad has been acting a bit weird lately, I'd meant to talk to him about it."

"Well even if he and Sandy did...yanno...It must have been before he started dating Danneel." Jensen justified. "What do you think Jay?"

"I think I need to talk to Chad."

 

Jared didn't catch up to Chad until after his last class. He knew Chad's final lesson of the day was biology so he headed over there to intercept his friend before he left. As he turned the corner of the corridor he saw that someone had beaten him to it. Chad appeared to be arguing with Sandy but he was keeping his voice low so Jared couldn't hear what they were saying until he got a little closer.

"C'mon Chad, you want it, I want it, where's the harm?" Sandy pouted and dragged her manicured nails down the boy's forearm.

"No Sandy!" Chad pulled his arm away. "It's not happening again. It shouldn't have happened in the first place! I have a girlfriend...Your best friend remember?"

"That didn't stop you before..." The short girl purred. "You know she's never going to let you fuck her right? She told me herself. No one's gotta know sugar, it will be our little secret...and it was soooo good, wasn't it Chad?"

Jared saw his friend gulp as Sandy cupped his cock and balls through his slacks. Chad's eyelids fluttered momentarily. "Sandy I..."

"Of course you do realise that if you don't want it again I will tell poor Danneel about how you made a pass at me and asked for sex because she wasn't giving you any..."

A look of horror appeared on Chad's face. "You're _blackmailing_ me for sex?!"

"I wouldn't say blackmailing, more _encouraging_ you to come to my house later." The smile on her glossy lips didn't reach the calculating look in her eyes as she leant towards Chad as if to kiss him. He whipped his head to the side and that's when he saw Jared watching them. He shoved Sandy away from him.

"Jay-man, it's not what it looks like! Sandy was just..."

Jared shook his head disbelievingly and walked quickly through the nearest door and out of the school. Chad shot Sandy a murderous look as she came back towards him. "Don't!" He warned her as he followed after Jared. He caught up to him as the tall boy had just opened the door to his truck. "Jared!"

Jared turned around, slamming the truck door again. "You're cheating on Danni? And with Sandy of all people! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking ok! Danni had just shot me down _again_ and I was horny, Sandy offered man and I just...FUCK!" Chad dragged his hand through his hair. "Jared, what am I gonna do? Did you hear that blackmailing bitch?"

"Yeah, I heard....How many times Chad? How many times have you sneaked off to fuck Sandy?" Jared was angry and disappointed in his friend. He really liked Danneel and she didn't deserve to be cheated on and lied to.

"It was just once Jay-man, I swear, but she's been bugging me ever since and now she's threatening me!"

"You know what you gotta do Chad. You need to tell Danni the truth, before Sandy gets to her."

"But she'll break up with me!" The blonde looked horrified.

"Yeah, well maybe she should! You don't deserve her if you're gonna think with your dick!"

"That's easy for you to say Jared! Just imagine how you'd be if Jensen wasn't puttin' out!" Chad snapped.

Jared pulled himself up to his full height. "I wouldn't fuckin' cheat on him Chad! Don't you dare insinuate I'm anything like you!" He loomed over the shorter boy. "Now you go to Danni and tell her what you did before Sandy accuses you of fuckin' rape or somethin'!"

All the colour drained from Chad's face. "She wouldn't?"

"You wanna risk it? That bitch is crazy and you fucked her!" Jared turned and climbed into his truck, screeching out of the parking lot before Chad could say anything else.

 

"Poor Danni." Jensen frowned as his boyfriend explained to him what he had learnt. "I kinda feel sorry for Chad too though."

Jared balked. "What? It's Chad's fault! If he'd kept in his pants..."

"Jay! He's your best friend and he made a mistake. He shouldn't have cheated on Danni but don't lose his friendship over this, be pissed at him if you want  but you gotta cut him some slack."

Jared would have protested if Jensen hadn't made so much sense. He still didn't agree with what Chad had done though but what really made him angry was that his friend hadn't confided in him. Since they were little Chad had always come to him and this time he hadn't. "So, do we tell the guys?"

Jensen shook his head. "We should let tell them himself if he chooses to." He cuddled up to his lover where they sat on the Ackles' sofa. "Yanno Jay..whenever I sit on this couch now I think about when you fucked me on it." He whispered into the brunette's ear, changing the mood and making Jared blush.

 

The aftermath of Chad's confession was a mess. Chad was miserable. Danni wouldn't speak to any of them, sure that they had known and had been laughing at her behind her back and Sandy, mad because her little plan hadn't worked, was determined to get Chad into as much trouble as possible. Although Jared was still pretty mad at Chad he had taken Jensen's words on board. He hadn't shouted at him again but things were definitely frosty between them. Danneel had believed Chad when he had told her that Sandy had made the first move, she knew what the girl was like after all, and there had been a particularly memorable argument in the cafeteria between the two ex-best friends which ended in Danni giving Sandy a slap so hard that the vain brunette was sporting a black eye for a week.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that the whole group managed to get together, supposedly to take Chad's mind off of Danneel. Once again they were in Chris' house playing X-box, this time Tom and Chris were taking on Misha and Chad at a wrestling game while Jared and Jensen watched from the sofa, desperate to do some wrestling of their own.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." Jared said loudly and winked at Jensen as he left the room.

Waiting a good sixty seconds after his boyfriend had gone Jensen stood up. "I'ma get a drink..."

All four of the other boys were so engrossed by the game that no-one actually seemed to pay any attention to Jensen's obvious lie as he sidled out of the door and hurried to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and was tugged inside.

Twenty minutes later they tried to sneak back into the room but Chris was now sat on the sofa. He looked up at them, "Oh hell no!" They both looked at him guiltily and Jensen had even forgotten to do up his zipper. "I cant believe you guys fucked in my house!" Chris complained, obviously pissed off.

"Well at least we didn't use your bedroom..." Jared stared pointedly at Tom and Misha, reminding them of the night of his birthday party.

"Sorry Chris." Jensen apologised sincerely. "It wont happen again okay?" He let his hand rest on the older boy's shoulder and only a very observant Misha noticed when Chris flinched a little.

"Fine, just make sure it doesn't." Chris said tensely and turned back to the tv.

 

Tom and Misha were the first to leave followed shortly after by Jared and Jensen. Chad left alone later, not seeming as though the get together had raised his spirits. "You okay dude?" Chris asked as Chad left.

"Yeah man, m'okay." Chad gave a weak smile.

"You need a ride home?"

"Nah. I'm in the mood for a walk. See ya Chris, thanks for tonight." Chad turned his back and walked away slowly.

Chris pulled off his jeans and t-shirt and slid into bed. He tried to relax but ended up tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. He felt guilty for snapping at Jen and Jared because it wasn't really them he was pissed at, it was himself. When he had realised the two boys were missing from the room he had known what they were doing and had got hard thinking of them. Then Jensen had walked in with his fly undone....Damn it he was hard again now! He groaned as he started stroking his cock, trying to picture the hot women he usually thought of to get off but, twenty minutes later, his cock was getting over sensitive with no sign of relief. He growled in frustration and finally gave in and allowed himself to imagine what it would have been like to be the one on his knees on the bathroom floor, Jensen on all fours in front of him as he thrust. He came less than a minute later.

 

The ringtone of his phone broke the silence and forced Chris to open his eyes. The clock on the phone display said three thirty am and that it was Chad calling. "Dude, what the fuck?" Chris grunted roughly into the phone.

"I...I...Chris? I fucked up man!" Chad slurred in his friends ear. "M'not...m'not okay...need her...need her Chris..."

"Shit Chad! Are you drunk? When did you get booze?" Chris swung his legs out of bed and stood up.

"She tol' me to fuck off Chris! I told I'm sorry and that...that I need her yanno? And she, she told me to fuck off!"

"You went to see Danni? Fuck! Chad, where are you now?"

"Dunno...some par..park? M'jus' gonna... ..."

"Chad!" Chris shouted down the phone, struggling to put on his boxers one handed.

"...gonna jus' jus' lie here ...n' go sleep. She tol' me to fuck...fuck off..."

The phone went dead and Chris cursed and quickly pulled the rest of his clothes on. He snatched up the keys to his old BMW and left the house quietly so he didn't wake his parents. There were three possible parks to check and it would go a lot faster if he had help. He called Jared from the car. Thirty minutes later Jared was back on the phone. "He's not at Green Acres Chris, any luck there?"

Chris was just leaving St James Park. "No, he's not here either. Meet me at the last one?"

"You start from the east gate and I'll go the west?" Jared suggested and Chris agreed.

He had just reached the small duck pond a third of the way into the park when Jared called back again. "Chris, I've got him."

"Thank fuck!" The blue eyed teen huffed. "Where are you?"

The playground. He decided to take a nap in the sand pit." Jared let out a noise that was halfway between amusement and exasperation.

"I'll be right there." Chris told him, breaking into a run.

They managed to get Chad semi-conscious, enough to stand up with them supporting him, and as Jared's truck was closer than Chris' car, they lay him on the back seat. Obviously they couldn't take him home in that condition so it was decided they should take him back to Chris' house.

Chad groaned when he felt a firm hand shaking his shoulder. "Wake up dude!" He recognised Chris' voice through the fog clouding his brain and he forced his eyes to open. Why did he feel so...oh! He remembered going to Danni's house when he left Chris' and the bottle of vodka he had swiped from his parents liquor cabinet but not much after that.

"Think I'ma throw up..." He mumbled and suddenly a trash can was thrust at him.

"Just in case." Chris told him. "Now get your ass in the shower, you can borrow some of my clothes and call your mom, let her know you're ok. We leave for school in an hour."

Chad nodded and groaned again. He clutched the trash can to his chest as a wave of nausea hit him. "Thanks Chris." He frowned and shifted uncomfortably, noticing the scattering of sand that fell from his clothes as he adjusted his jeans and underwear which had become twisted as he slept. He winced and looked at Chris questioningly.

"Ask Jared, oh and you owe him a thankyou too."

"I don't think Jared wants to be around me at the minute." Chad said sadly.

"Really? Is that why he came out at ass o'clock in the morning to help me find your sorry butt?" Chad looked surprised but Chris nodded. "Yeah, he's the one who actually found you and helped me get you back here. You guys should talk. Now get a move on, I'm not gonna be late for school."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. The Best Reason to Skip Class is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still writing this! Sorry folks I got a little caught up with another fic I'm working on, apologies. But here we go with some more from the guys at Wesson high School....

 

 

Chris and Chad got to school with seconds to spare so Chad didn't get to speak to Jared until after second period when he was swapping out some books in his locker. "Jay-man, can I speak to you?" Jared nodded and came closer but didn't say anything. "First, well, thanks for last night, I was in a bad place dude and Chris told me what you did." Jared opened his mouth to speak but Chad interrupted him. "Just let me finish, please...I'm sorry about the whole thing with Sandy. I was a stupid bastard and I didn't just lose Danni because of it, feels like I lost my best friend too. I know you've still been speaking to me but it hasn't been the same." Chad said sadly.

"I never stopped being your friend, it just hurt that you didn't feel you could come to me when you were in trouble, you always used to. Yes, I think cheating on Danni was a dick thing to do but maybe I coulda helped you or somethin' yanno?"

"I was ashamed Jay." Chad hung his head. "Knew I'd screwed up and I didn't want you to know how low I'd sunk...I mean, Sandy fuckin' McCoy! Look, m'never gonna get Danni back but please...Can we try and go back to how it used to be? I could sure use my best friend right now."

Jared pulled the shorter boy into a hug. "You'll always be my best friend Chad." He patted the boy heavily on the back. "Now...How's your hangover?"

 

"I have to spend this weekend with my dad." Jared told Jensen as they sat opposite Tom and Misha in the pizzeria.

"Oh, ok." Jensen disappointedly. "Guess I'll be hanging out with you guys." he said to their friends.

"Sorry Jen, there's a big thing going on at the church this weekend and my parents have roped me in to help out." Tom shrugged and took a large bite of his meat feast, getting some tomato sauce on his chin. Misha smiled and used his finger to gather up the sauce then sucked it off his own skin. Tom swallowed and made a quiet noise in the back of his throat when he saw his boyfriend sucking on his finger, Misha smirked.

"Er..hey guys? Think you can leave the porn until we are done here?" Jared threw a nacho at Tom to get his attention.

"Yes Tom. Save it for later." Misha winked suggestively and turned to Jensen. "Chad and I are getting the bus into the city on Saturday if you wanna come with?"

"No thanks, not good with big crowds." Jensen shook his head. "I'm a small town boy. 'Spose that leaves Chris to keep me company then. I'd better call him."

Misha smiled uncomfortably. He had a feeling that Chris wouldn't jump at a whole lotta time alone with Jensen and he had a good guess as to why...

 

"Jensen! Fuck! Right there!" Jared cried out, his fingers clenched in the pillows under his head as his boyfriend squeezed his hips tighter and slammed his big cock into Jared's prostate again.

The boy's had decided to skip their last class of the afternoon to make better use of the Friday afternoon before Jared left for his dad's that evening.

"Jesus Jay, so fuckin' tight..." Jensen moaned as he felt the older boy's ass flex around his shaft. His hips were snapping forward fast and hard as Jared let go of the pillow with one hand and stroked his own leaking cock as it hung hard and heavy between his thighs.

"Mmm fuck! So good..." Jared panted, sweat running down his back.

It had started out as a quickie but they had been fucking for nearly an hour now, Jensen easing back when either of them got too close to the edge and, until now, he hadn't let Jared touch his own cock at all. But now they were both hurtling towards their climaxes and there was no slowing down.

"Cum for me baby, cum on my cock!" Jen growled and pounded harder, his balls slapping wetly with the excess lube against Jay's ass.

Jared's hand moved faster, twisting over the head of his cock until; "Nnnggghhh! Holy...Fuck!" Jared's cum hit the sheets, hot and thick.

"Fuck Jay!" The young blonde boy grunted as his lover's passage tightened unbelievably around him until he wasn't able to thrust anymore. Instead he began to grind into Jared's ass, his balls drawing up so tight it hurt and then he was cumming, emptying himself into Jared.

They collapsed. Jensen on top of and still inside the brunette, who lay stickily in his own cooling spend. Jen pressed soft kisses to the back of Jared's neck, licking over the sweaty skin. "You better call me."

"Mmm," Jared hummed contentedly. "I will Freckles."

Jensen slid free to roll and lie on his back next to his boyfriend. "You may wanna take a shower." Jared nodded. He could feel Jensen's cum leaking from his ass and running down his balls. He needed to change his sheets too and before his mother got home.

Raising himself up a little he leaned over to kiss Jensen. "We should get up, don't wanna risk fallin' asleep again."

Jensen sighed heavily. "Okay, I'm movin'." He pulled up from the bed and reached for the panties he had been wearing, using them to clean himself quickly. When he was dressed he stuffed the dirty underwear in the pocket of his jacket. Jared was still naked and stripping the soiled sheets from the bed. He slapped the older boy's ass playfully and chuckled when he jumped. "I'll see myself out." He stole another kiss. "Call me before you go to sleep tonight okay?"

"Yeah. I promise. You asked Chris if he can hang out yet?"

"He said he'd get back to me, not sure if his mom needed him for somethin'." Jensen replied. "I'll see you on Monday Jay." After one more kiss Jen left.

Jared shrugged on a robe and gathered up the dirty bedding in his arms to take to the laundry room. He had just reached the bottom of the stairs when his brother came in the front door, a girl with long blonde hair was following him. Jeff took one look at the bundle of sheets in his younger brother's arms and smirked. "Just bumped into your boyfriend outside. Shouldn't you two have been at school?"

"Free period."

"Jensen too?" Jeff raised his eyebrows and Jared shrugged, looking over his brother's shoulder at the strange girl. "Oh. Jared this is Katie, she's in my social studies class. Katie, this is my little brother."

Katie smiled. "Hi."

"Hey," Jared smiled back. "I'd shake your hand but mine are kinda full." He nodded down to his pile of laundry."

"That's okay, maybe next time." She nodded.

Jeff turned to Katie. "Grab a seat, I'll get some drinks." He followed Jared through to the kitchen. The younger brother went into the laundry room and set the washing machine going, Jeff was still in the kitchen when he came out. "So Katie huh? You not seeing Josh anymore?"

"Keep your voice down will ya!" Jeff Padalecki hissed. "Me and Josh are nothin' serious, just some fun now and then."

"Oh," Jared grinned. "You're fuck buddies."

Jeff frowned. "Don't say it like that, makes it sound _seedy._ "

Jared laughed as he left the room and passed Katie again on the way to the stairs. "Nice meetin' ya, hope to see ya again."

"Yeah, you too Jared. Oh btw, you're robe is totally open!" She giggled as Jared blushed and pulled his robe closed as he dashed up the stairs.

 

Jensen got home to his brother sprawled out on the sofa playing Assassins Creed. As he walked past him Josh wrinkled his nose. "Dude! You stink of sex!"

"I know. I got a few funny looks on the bus just now." Jensen laughed. "I think they were jealous. I'ma take a shower now anyway."

"Before you go, some guy called Chris came round about a half hour ago looking for you...Somethin' you wanna tell me? You and Jared all good?"

"Yeah bro, we're great. Chris is just a friend, he's a junior, known Jay for years."

"Ok, cool, because damn that kid is hot!" Josh smirked and grabbed his crotch suggestively.

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Chris is straight."

"That's what Jeff said and we know how that turned out..." The older Ackles winked. "Anyway, he said you should call him. When you do, put in a good word for me yeah?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget people I love Kudos and I adore comments :D
> 
> Also, the cast are still happy (well, mainly) to answer any questions ;)
> 
> xoxo


	22. In the Family Jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments or ask questions people, you know how much the cast love to feel uncomfortable answering them ;)
> 
> xoxo

 

 

Chris rubbed his hands nervously on the thigh of his jeans. He hadn't been able to get out of spending some time with Jensen so he had called by to arrange when they would get together. He knocked on the front door and seconds later heard footsteps approaching. He was totally off guard when the door opened and he was looking at an older, stockier version of Jensen. Shorter, slightly darker hair, more of a deep honey brown and fewer freckles but the same bottle green eyes and cheeky grin.

"Well now...did someone order a stripper for me?" The voice was deep and the older guy was smirking as he openly looked Chris up and down.

"W...what? I'm a friend of Jensen's, Chris, Chris Kane." He held out his hand awkwardly.

"Josh." He shook Chris' hand firmly, not breaking eye contact. "Jen's my little brother.

Chris did vaguely remember Jensen talking about a brother and sister.... "Is he here?"

Leaning against the door frame Josh crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. "No, but you can come keep me company 'til he gets back if you want to?"

God this man was hot, though not as hot as Jensen. "No..." Chris cleared the nervous chuckle form his throat. "No, that's ok. Will you just have him call me when he gets in?" Chris took a step backwards.

"Yeah, I'll tell him to call you. You wanna give me your number? ....To give to Jensen obviously..." Josh smirked again.

"He already has it." Chris backed away a little more. "It was nice meeting you Josh."

"You too, Chris Kane."

 

Chris rubbed his hands nervously on the thighs of his jeans...again. Not sure if it was the spending time with Jensen that he was anxious about or...

"Hello again." Josh grinned in almost predatory fashion when he opened the door again the following day.

"Um, hi. Jensen said I should come over?"

"Yeah? Well, he's in his room, c'mon I'll get him." Josh waved Chris through the door, letting his eyes wander over the boy's t-shirt and jeans. Broad shoulders and thick thighs, Josh hummed to himself. "You play football Kane?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah I play, why?"

"No reason, just a guess." Josh's eyes twinkled. "I'll go get my little bro."

Josh climbed the stairs and Chris allowed himself a second to watch the twenty year old. _Damn, he had a nice ass! must be an Ackles thing, genetics or some shit..._ Chris swallowed heavily. Since his random crush a couple of years ago he hadn't even glanced at another guy, then Jensen had come along and now he was ogling Josh! _I like tits! I like tits and pussy!_ Chris repeated in his head until Josh was walking back down the stairs and when he stopped a few steps from the bottom Chris found himself at eye level to Josh's crotch and the very obvious bulge there.

"He said for you to go up." Josh grinned when he saw Chris avert his eyes and Chris couldn't help but wonder if he stopped on that stair on purpose. He also didn't move when Chris had to get past so the young brunette had to squeeze by. "See ya later Kane."

Oh yeah, the way Josh called him Kane like that was a total turn on. "Yeah, later," he mumbled as he hurried up the stairs. He stuck his head through the door that was open. "Jen?"

"Come in dude. Thanks for coming over."

Chris shrugged. "No problem...Jen, your brother...."

"Oh God, was he hitting on you? Sorry man, just ignore him, he's a complete slut. Yanno he was fuckin' Jared's brother for a while?"

"He was!" Chris asked, surprised. "So both yours and Jared's brothers are..."

"Bi. Swing both ways as Josh says, I think it's the sexual version of greedy." Jensen laughed.

"Oh, right, yeah..." Chris sat awkwardly on the chair at Jensen's desk. "But there's...there's nothin' wrong with liking both...is there?"

Jensen looked at Chris curiously. _No, no surely not?_ "No, there's nothing wrong if you're attracted to both, Chris."

Chris flushed and grabbed the snow globe off the desk, the one Jen's nanna had brought him for Christmas when he was eight. He started rolling it around in his hands nervously. "So, what d'ya wanna do?" He changed the subject.

 

 

"Hey Freckles." Jared's voice echoed down the phone. "Did you have a good day?"

"Hey baby." Jensen smiled. "I did, Chris came over and we played X-Box then shot some hoops with Josh."

"Sounds like you had fun without me." Jared sulked playfully.

"Missed you loads Jay and you know I always have the best kind of fun with you." Jensen was practically purring until he remembered he wanted to speak to Jared about something. "Erm baby...can I ask you something? Something about Chris?"

"Ask away, I'll answer if I can."

"Has Chris ever said anything to you about, well, maybe being bisexual?"

"What!!!" Jared spluttered, almost choking on the mouthful of juice he'd just taken. "No! Chris is like the straightest guy on the planet!"

"I wouldn't be so sure..."Jensen mumbled. "I'm pretty sure he and my brother were flirting."

"Dude!"

"Seriously! And they were checking each others asses out until I noticed."

"Oh man!" Jared couldn't help giggling. "So Chad is officially the only straight friend we have?"

"I'm thinking someone should talk to Chris. Maybe Tom? He dated Gen before he met Misha right? I think maybe Chris never liked a guy before and he's feeling a bit confused."

"I wouldn't mention it to anyone else Jen. I'll speak to him when I get home." Jared said after thinking about what his boyfriend had said.

"Okay babe." Jensen kicked his comforter down his body. "So...you got your own room there or do you gotta share with Meg?"

"Nah, got my own room, why?" Jared asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer and slipping his hand down to cup his waking dick.

 

 

"Fuck I missed you!" Jensen cried as he threw his arms around the tall brunette and clung to I'm tightly.

Jared hugged him back, snuggling into the crook of his neck. "I've only been away two days Jen."

"Yeah, but it's the longest we've been apart since we got together." Jensen whined into his shoulder. "I'm coming with next time."

"I'd actually kinda like to introduce you to my dad. I told him all about you."

The car horn blared making both the boys jump and Meg gave Jared an exasperated look form the passenger seat of the truck. They had been on their way home but Jared couldn't wait to see Jensen and had stopped off at his house on the way.

"I'm coming Meg!" He turned back to Jen. "I better get her home. I'll pick you up for school in the morning and you can tell me all about the Chris _thing._ "

"Okay baby." He gave Jared a last kiss before watching him lope back to his truck. He waved as they drove off then went back inside.

When he entered the kitchen his mother was making meatloaf. Jensen snagged an orange form the fruit bowl and began peeling. "Was that Jared?" She asked him.

"Yeah, stopped by on is way home." Jensen nodded.

"Things are really serious between you two then?" His mom sat at the table beside him.

"As serious as they can be. We're in love mom." Jensen replied, slightly embarrassed.

Donna Ackles smiled and ruffled her youngest son's hair. "That's lovely Jensen. And, you're being...careful?"

"Mom!"

"I only ask because I was thinking of speaking to Jared's mother, maybe see if Jared can sleep over sometimes of a weekend."

"Really!" Jensen bounced in his seat excitedly. "That would be so great!"

 

 

 


	23. Misunderstandings or The One where Chris 'Fesses Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I've been sick *cough cough splutter* and I found myself struggling with this chapter. It still wouldn't be ready without the helping hand I got from the wonderful AmandaEvans07. Thanks bby for showing me the way.
> 
> xoxo

 

 

It was late the following Wednesday night when Misha was heading home from the twenty-four hour market. Why his mom had decided she suddenly needed to bake was beyond his comprehension, after all this was not the first time he had been asked to run unusual errands at ridiculous times. Both his mother and father drove and they were both home so why had he been sent out on what was at least a thirty minute round trip on foot?

A short cut brought him past Jensen's house and he really hadn't thought anything of that until the Ackles' yard gate squeaked open and two vague figures moved in the shadows, first separate then close enough that the two looked moulded together. There was the unmistakable sound of lips on lips and Misha ducked back behind one of the neighbours hedges as one of the shadows broke away and became a person.

"Later Ackles." Chris said, passing close to the glow of a streetlamp and folding up the collar of his jacket as he quickly moved off down the street, the yard gate clicking closed behind him.

"Oh no! Poor Jared..." Misha shook his head sadly.

 

Chris hurried home, a wide smile on his face. After he and Jared had spoken and, of course Jared had been the amazing friend that he always had been and had given him some very sound advice, Chris had had the balls to call Josh. It hadn't been a 'date', more two guys who were attracted to each other hanging out, playing video games and ok, maybe a little makin' out might have happened. Coming out wasn't high on Chris' 'to do' list and Josh had appreciated that so he had agreed to let Chris out through the garden gate at the side of the house.

"You comin' back for a second date Kane?" Josh had smirked and brushed his lips over the dark stubble on Chris' jaw.

"Depends," Chris murmered, awkwardly twisting his hips away so that the man kissing him wouldn't feel his erection. "Are you asking?"

"Yes." One word breathed heavily against his ear and it sent shiver's down the teenager's spine.

Chris pulled away and opened the gate. "Call me." The words had barely left his mouth when Josh's lips were on his and the man's hands were splayed over his pecs. With a groan Chris' hand went to Josh's ass as he licked over his full pink lips. He pulled away again and chuckled. "Gotta save somethin' for next time." He stepped out on to the street. "Later Ackles."

 

 

"Tom, hey Tom!" Jensen finally caught up with him and tapped him on his shoulder.

The brunette turned and fixed a steely blue stare at the younger boy. "What do you want Jensen." His voice was harsh and unfriendly and Jensen was taken aback.

"Didn't you hear me callin' you?"

"I heard you."

"Oh. Erm, just wanted you to give this to Misha for me." He handed Tom a book. "He left it in English and I wont be around at lunch to give it to him."

"You're going to be _busy_ are you? So we shouldn't expect to see Chris either then." Tom sneered.

"What? Tom..."

Without giving Jensen another glance Tom turned and walked away.

 

"Jensen said you were rude to him." Misha snuggled under Tom arm as they rested back against the headboard of the younger boy's bed. "I told you what I saw because I needed some advice not so you could behave badly."

"M' not the one behaving badly Mish. I broke up with Gen before we started anything, I'm not a cheater...maybe you should have asked Chad for advice on two of our best friends going behind another one's back."

"That's harsh Tom."

"I just don't wanna see Jared get hurt. He doesn't deserve it and I thought Chris respected him more than to do that to him....I should tell Jared!"

Misha sighed audibly. "You should do whatever you think's best but don't rush to decide...Now how about you give me a little attention before you have to go home hmmm?"

 

 

"So how'd it go with my brother? Was he a gentleman?" Jensen and Chris had arrived at the diner first so the younger boy pounced on the opportunity to quiz Chris while they were alone.

Chris gave an embarrassed laugh, his cheeks flushed a little. "There may have been some kissing, but only because your sister was in bed and your mom was out. Where were you anyway?"

"Where do you think? Jared's mom was working and Megan was at a sleepover." Jensen grinned his cheekiest grin.

"So was Jared a gentleman then?"

"Hell no! Not at all and I loved it!"

The two were still laughing loudly when Misha and Tom approached them. Misha smiled, "Hey guys." While Jensen noticed Tom's stoic expression.

"Hey Mish. Are you ok Tom?" The young blonde asked. Tom opened his mouth to say something but a large hand clapped him on the shoulder.

"Course he's ok, aren't you Tom?" Jared's voice boomed in his ear and he moved by to sit beside Jensen, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hi there Freckles."

Jen blinked up at his boyfriend adoringly. "Hi yourself baby."

Tom snorted as he guided Misha into the booth to sit by Chris before sitting himself. He looked out into the diner. "Where's Chad?"

"He's on his way." Jared replied. He frowned, something really was up with Tom. The boy was fiddling with the sleeves of the grey sweater he wore and refusing to look at any of them. "Umm Tom, have I upset you or something?"

"No Jared. _You_ have done nothing wrong." He glared at Jensen for a second then turned to his boyfriend. "I'm sorry Mish, I have to go. I can't sit here and pretend like everything is ok."

"Yeah, cos you were doing such a good job of that!" Chris said sarcastically. Tom shot him a withering look.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Chris, you too Jensen!" He slid from the booth and stalked off, passing Chad who was on his way to join them.

"What the hell's going on?" Chad looked at the confused faces around the table.

"Apparently me and Jen should be ashamed of ourselves but I'm fucked if I know why! Jen?"

Jensen shook his head. "Not a clue!"

"Misha, any idea what's got Tom's panties in a bunch?" Jared kinda smirked as he asked, his hand landing on Jen's thigh, knowing his boyfriend was wearing his favourite red lace panties.

Misha looked highly uncomfortable. "I might know something but I really shouldn't say in front of everyone." He looked pointedly at Jared.

"Jesus Misha. If I've done something to piss Tom off I deserve to know!"

"Me too." Chris piped up. "Tom's been my friend for years and we've never fallen out like _ever!_ "

"Okay, but just you two." Misha gave in.

They left a bewildered Jared and Chad sat at the table while the three of them trooped out to the parking lot.

"Ok. Spill." Chris rested his ass against his sports car.

"Tom knows and so do I." Misha said quietly.

"And what do you know?" Jensen folded his arms over his chest.

"About you two. I saw you sneaking out of the yard last night Chris and you were kissing!" Jensen keeling over in laughter was not the reaction Misha had expected and Chris looked like he'd sucked hard on a lemon. "It's not funny Jen! What about poor Jared?"

"Chris and I aren't sleeping together Misha."

Misha rolled his eyes disbelievingly. "Pfft...I saw you!"

"No!" Chris straightened up. "You saw me right? Did you actually see Jensen?"

The younger brunette thought for a minute. "Well no, but I saw _someone_ with you, someone taller and you _were_ kissing. You called him Ackles!" Misha's voice was getting louder.

"There's more than one Ackles in Jen's house Misha!" Chris hissed and turned around quickly and threw his car door open. "Sorry Jen but I gotta go."

Jensen nodded as Misha was still trying to understand what Chris had said and the older boy's BMW disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Chris is seeing my _brother_ Misha but Jared's the only other person who knows. You need to tell Tom you made a mistake, Chris isn't ready for people to know."

"I can't lie to Tom!" Misha shook his head.

 

As it turned out he didn't have to because when Chris had driven off he had a destination in mind...

"Tom. We need to talk."

Tom opened the door to let Chris in.

 

"Oh dude, so that's why you were so supportive when I told you about me and Misha!"

"Well that and Misha's a good kid. You guy's were really upset when you thought Jen and I were cheatin'."

"Yeah, I'm relieved you're not but, you and Jensen's big brother..." He smirked.

"One date, type, thing. That's all!" Chris dropped onto the floor in Tom's bedroom and crossed his legs. "Will your folks be home soon?"

Tom shrugged, "We've got about an hour so there's time for you to tell me _everything._ Who was the first guy you liked? Not counting celebrities..."

"Fuck off! I'm not telling you anything." Chris smiled warmly at his best friend.

"C'mon Chris! Is it a recent thing or have you known for a while? Yanno you wanna tell me..."

He did, he really did want to talk about this, having bottled up the way he felt for a long time here was an opportunity to talk to someone he trusted implicently. "Okay, but look, this is just between us, you cant tell anyone, not even Misha!"

"I promise, not a word." Tom drew an imaginary zipper across his lips. "So, first boy crush?"

Chris smiled as he reminisced. "D' you remember a couple of years ago when Jared had a thing for wearing super skinny jeans?"

"Oh man. I knew it! Well, not exactly but I thought I saw you looking at his butt a couple times."

"Super. Skinny. Jeans." Chris justified himself. "It didn't last long. I thought it was some stupid phase cos it was two months later I lost my virginity to Alona, d' ya remember her?" Tom nodded yes and Chris continued. "We fucked like bunnies for a few months before she moved outta state with her family. Then there was Felicia and Rachel, oh, and that girl at Chad's Christmas party, don't remember her name but she had a fantastic rack!" Chris laughed.

Tom had settled on the carpet in front of Chris. "So there were no other guys after Jared? Before Josh?"

Chris gave a resigned sigh and ran his hand through his thick hair. "There was one, kinda thought I was in love with him for a while."

Tom's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Did you...?"

"No. He never knew and he's never gonna know. One of those unrequited things. These guy's are my friends and I don't want anything to spoil that."

The taller boy nodded slowly before asking; "Do you think you would have had a shot if Jared hadn't of liked him too?" Now it was Chris' turn to look surprised but he answered after a minutes thought.

"No. I don't think Jensen would have thought of me like that even if Jared wasn't in the picture."

"You're not into Josh because he's an older version of Jen though?"

"At first, maybe." Chris admitted. "But not now. I had a really good time with Josh, he's funny and smart and between you and me...he's got a better ass than Jensen..." Chris winked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments, questions?


	24. College House Party (or Chris Has a Monster Cock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris/Josh smut. Feel free to skip this chapter if you don't like this this pairing, nothing here but filth and cock worship...

 

 

"A party?" Chris frowned.

"Yes."

"With your friends from college?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to come with you?"

"Duh. We've been dating for like three weeks Kane." Josh let his hand rest on Chris' thigh.

"I've told you I'm not ready to come out Josh."

"You're not gonna know anybody. We'll have a few beers and leave early just...please come, I wanna show off my hot boyfriend." He squeezed his hand tighter on the boy's leg.

"So we're boyfriends now?" Chris smirked.

"Are you seeing someone besides me?" Josh furrowed his brow as if he was worried about the answer.

"No...You?"

"Oh yeah," Josh nodded. "Thought I'd blow my way through the junior year of my local highschool....Ouch!" Chris' elbow connected sharply with Josh's bicep. "C'mon Kane, you know I'm not playing around." His hand slipped up the brunette's leg to cup his crotch. "Got everything I need right here." The older boy grinned.

"You just want me for my cock Ackles? We haven't even fucked yet..."

"But if you feel as good in my ass as you do in my mouth I'mma be a happy boy." Josh purred.

"If I agree to go to this party can we get on with the reason we drove out here to the middle of nowhere?" Chris' cock was swelling as Josh rubbed over it.

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll go."

Josh leant forward to kiss Chris, using his free hand to feel for the lever to adjust the seat to lay back a bit. "Why the fuck couldn't you get a car with a back seat Kane?"

 

 

Chris looked in the mirror and fastened another button on his linen shirt, the cream material showed off his dark colouring perfectly. His hair was getting kinda long and fell onto his face as he turned to Jared and Jensen who were sitting on his bed. "Is this ok?"

"Roll your sleeves up a bit, you need to look more casual." Jared told him. "And lose the slacks, jeans are better, I do like the shirt though."

Chris tugged off his pants and pulled on jeans that hugged his butt. "Better?"

Jensen nodded. "You look hot." Jared turned to look at Jensen, eyebrows raised in question. "What? He's my brother's boyfriend now and I already found the man of my dreams." He gave Jay a quick kiss and jumped off the bed. "Okay, we gotta go. It's Jay's first night 'officially' staying at my house." Jensen let his fingers do the air quotes and Jared laughed. "So if you and Josh could keep the noise down later we'd appreciate it." Jensen teased.

"Screw you man!" Chris threw a sock at him.

"So you gotta pick my brother up or...?"

"Nah, meeting him there, he gave me the address." Chris finished rolling his sleeves over a couple of times to expose his strong forearms and grabbed his car keys. "Remind me again why I agreed to go to this dumb party?"

"Because you wanted your cock sucked." Jared laughed.

 

 

He weaved through the people littering the front yard of the house, clutching their cups of beer or jungle juice. A heavy baseline thrummed through the open windows as Chris pushed the front door open wider. The air was heavy with the stench of pot and sweat, the party obviously having been going most of the day. Bodies writhed together on various surfaces and groups of people danced wherever there was room to move. He spotted at least three girls with their shirts off and two guys in just their boxers, a guy with dreadlocks and a necklace made of shells passed him a joint...maybe these college parties weren't too bad after all....

"Chris, baby, you're here!" A heavy arm draped over his shoulder and a warm weight pressed to his back. "You look so fuckin' hot!" Josh whisper-shouted in his ear. Chris turned to see his new boyfriend and his mouth gaped.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Josh giggled, already a little drunk and high. He ran his hand over three inches of exposed stomach below a white tank top that was stretched so tight the stitching strained across the seams. "Oh yeah, we were playing truth or dare and I got dared to trade shirts with Ruthie, she's around here somewhere in my t-shirt. C'mon...you gotta say hi to the guys!" He clasped Chris' hand in his and pulled him through the crowd, stopping in the kitchen to grab two cups of beer and then out into the back garden. "Rosey!" Josh shouted. "Hey Rosey! This is my...this is Chris. Chris, this is Mike Rosenbaum."

Chris switched his drink to his left hand and extended his right to shake hands with the tall man in front of him. "Hi."

"Good to meet you Chris. Josh told us all about you."

"Has he?" The brunette shot a glance at Josh.

"Yeah, been bragging about his young hot boyfriend so much we were starting to think he made you up." A man with a pony tail and a scruffy beard laughed.

Josh blushed. "Shut up Steve." A petite red headed girl passed by them in a Green Day t-shirt that swamped her tiny body and Josh changed the subject by calling to her. "Ruthie? Can I get my shirt back now?" She pouted a second before yanking the top over her head, exposing small, pointed, bare tits. Josh grinned at Chris as he struggled out of the tank top and exchanged it. Chris' eyes roamed Josh's hard body as he took a sip from his red cup and Josh hadn't even glanced at the half naked girl.

"Well look at that, a nice set of tits inches away and they're still eye fucking each other...it must be love!" Mike teased loudly.

"Who's in love?" Jeff Padalecki's arm was wrapped around his new girlfriend Katie and he didn't recognise Chris until he turned around.

"Josh and his highschool sweetheart." Steve waved his hand between the pair.

"Chris." Jeff nodded uncomfortably as Chris was the only one there he knew of his previous relationship with Josh.

"Hey Jeff." Chris took a step closer to his boyfriend, putting a hand on Josh's hip. It was so obvious he could've just growled "Mine!"

"You guy's know each other?" Mike and Steve exchanged a glance.

"He's my kid brother's friend." Jeff offered.

Steve cast an eye over Chris and shook his head. "Cant believe someone that hot ain't even eighteen yet...You er...wanna share tonight Josh?"

Chris tensed and Josh ran a hand over the boy's back. "No way Steve, not this one." He tipped Chris head back and kissed him fiercely, sucking on his full bottom lip before pulling away. "He's special."

 

Chris had just one more beer and was sharing a joint with Josh who was sat across his lap on the kitchen chair. After taking a long toke Josh passed the joint to Chris and slowly exhaled. "Not this one...." Chris mumbled and took a drag of the smoke.

"What?"

"You said "not this one" to Steve, have you shared fuck's before?"

"We've doubled up a couple times with date's, why? Does it matter?" Josh dragged his thumb over Chris' bottom lip.

"No, but just so you know, you ain't sharing me with another guy!"

"S'what I told him isn't it?"  Josh ran his hand over Chris' strong thigh. "Fuckin' love your legs man."

Raising one eyebrow Chris smirked, then drew on the joint. "Yeah?" Josh leant forward to suck the smoke from Chris' mouth as he breathed out.

Josh nodded. "You know what else I love?" The older boy shuffled around to sit astride Chris. "Your cock." Chris laughed loudly. "Seriously Kane. Your cock is fuckin' beautiful... best I've ever seen and I've seen a few. Cant wait for you to fuck me yanno..."

"Great, my boyfriend has seen a lot of cocks, you're a, a slut..."

"Was, _was_ a slut, ah...but now, now I have you and your magnificent dick." He nibbled at Chris' jaw as the boy took a last puff of the joint and ground it out in an ashtray. "You're hard..." Josh whispered into Chris' ear as if the brunette wasn't aware of his own arousal.

"Weed makes me horny and you're sitting on my cock," Chris growled and gripped onto Josh's ass with both hands, pushing him down against his hard-on.

"Wanna get outta here? We can go to my place..."

"What, with your parents and Jared and Jensen down the hall!" Chris scoffed.

Josh began to grind harder onto Chris and the teenager groaned as his cock throbbed. "You wanna go to your house? Introduce me to mommy and daddy in the morning when you've fucked me sore?" The man licked a stripe up Chris' throat and slid his hands under his shirt, across ripped abs.

"Okay, your place," Chris growled. "But we gotta be quiet."

"As a mouse." Josh nodded and slid from Chris' lap, his own erection tenting his jeans, he giggled again and adjusted it to be less obvious as they headed for the door. They passed Mike and Steve who had a girl sandwiched between them as they danced.

"Where ya going?" Steve called out.

Chris squeezed Josh's ass hard. "He's goin' to get laid!" Chris shouted back and guided Josh out to his car.

 

 

"Shhhhh!"

"Fuck Kane, you were deep throating me! What do you expect?" Josh whimpered.

Chris lathed his tongue over Josh's balls now as his hand worked over the spit shiny shaft. "You want me to stop?"

"Fuck no!" Josh groaned and spread his legs a little further apart.

"Then keep the fucking noise down..." Chris' soft lips were sliding slowly down his boyfriend's cock until the head was bumping the back of his throat. Josh gripped his bed sheets tightly, teeth clenched shut as he moaned low in his throat. Although Josh was naked Chris had only taken his shirt off and his hard-on was still trapped inside his boxers and jeans, he rubbed at it through the soft denim as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked back up Josh's cock. "Please tell me you ain't gotta go ask Jen for a condom?"

Josh chuckled. "You heard about that huh? No, there's are box in the drawer there." He nodded his head at the dresser and Chris climbed from the bed, unfastening his jeans as he pulled the top drawer open and grabbed the box and a bottle of lube. When he climbed back on the bed he was naked too, his huge cock hard and kissing his navel as it bobbed. "Shit Kane! This cock really is gorgeous...." Chris keened when Josh's hand wrapped around him, tugging his length gently and rubbing his thumb through the pre-cum that pulsed from the slit. "It might take a while to open me up enough for this monster." Josh whispered. "I haven't bottomed for a while."

Chris spread Josh's legs wider and poured lube onto his fingers. "Well we best get started then...and be quiet."

 

Fingering Josh's ass wasn't all that different to fingering a girls pussy, except it was a _lot_ tighter and maybe hotter but Josh had been right, it took a long time until he was working three fingers into the tight ass hole and Chris had been tempted to just jerk off when two of his fingers were buried up there, knowing he'd have no problem getting hard again quickly. But he had waited and now the older boy was a whimpering mess beneath him. "Fuck! Feels good Kane. I think I'm ready."

"You sure?" Chris' voice was ragged.

Josh nodded. "Yeah, yeah, c'mon."

Chris rolled a condom down his dick and drizzled more lube over it, spreading it with his palm. _Jesus, he was about to fuck a guy! The hand jobs and blow jobs they'd traded over the last couple weeks were one thing but this..._

"What're you waiting for Kane?"

Biting down on his bottom lip, he pushed against the tight ring of muscle and popped through. "Josh! Fuck that's tight!" He groaned.

"The Jersey tunnel would be tight around that fucker!" Josh winced.

Chris grabbed hold of his lover's leg and lifted it to his shoulder, moving deeper into the man. Josh hissed, his eyes closed tightly. "You ok?" Chris panted.

"Shit...remember me saying I love your cock? I fucking lied!"

"You want me to stop?" Chris started to ease back.

"No! Fuck no, want you to fuck me!" Josh gripped on to Chris' hips, holding him in place. "Just, slow, okay?"

With a lot more lube and a few gentle thrusts Chris was fully seated and trying like fuck not to blow his load. He put his hand on Josh's stomach and he would swear he could feel his cock moving, in long slow thrusts now, pulling back all the way and smoothly opening up the loosened passage on his way back in. Josh was looking up at him, eyes black with desire in the light cast from the bedside lamp. "I can feel you in my guts, fuckin' splitting me open Kane." He pulled Chris down to kiss him sloppily and as their bodies became flush he wrapped his legs over Chris' firm ass. "Harder." He panted into the teenager's mouth.

Chris grunted and snapped his hips forward, slipping a hand between their stomachs to jerk Josh's cock in time with each harder faster thrust.

"Fuck, Chris' I'm gonna cum!" Josh bit down onto the brunette's shoulder to muffle his moans of pleasure as Chris fucked into him hard.

Chris couldn't say if was the bite or the hot, wet splash of Josh's cum over his stomach that tipped him over the edge but he was cumming too, hard and fast, hips twitching with his release. "Fuck J...J...Josh! Jesus fuck!" He muttered breathlessly.

After a brief clean up where the teenager pointed out that Josh had actually called him 'Chris' for the first time and Josh told him not to get used to it, they lay next to each other, Chris on his back, hands behind his head. Josh on his side facing Chris, tracing nonsense patterns on the boy's chest with a finger. "You know, for a second there I thought you were gonna call me Jensen," he chuckled, "funny huh?"

Chris hid his guilty expression well. So, maybe, right at the end there, Jen _had_ popped into his mind. He'd spent months fantasizing about him and it was probably gonna take a little longer to get over his crush than he had thought but he could do it, he could do it for Josh. "Yeah." He pulled Josh closer and tucked his arm around him. "Yeah that is funny."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in this chapter for a violence and a small amount of homophobic language. You might want to skip this chapter if any of this is a trigger for you.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> devotedtodean

 

 

Jared and Jensen smirked at each other over their cereal when Chris slunk into the Ackles' kitchen the next morning. "You're here early..." Jensen grinned.

"Yeah, and still wearing the same clothes you had on last night..." Jared added.

"Fuck you!" Chris groaned as he poured himself a coffee from the pot on the counter.

"Thought that was what you had Josh for. Cos let's face it, no way are you a bottom Chris." Jen laughed as Chris dropped into a seat at the breakfast table and sipped needily at the hot java.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Chris asked, moving off the subject at hand.

"Dad had to work and mom left for the store ages ago. She should be back soon."

"I should get goin' then." Chris took another mouthful of hot coffee and stood back up only to hear the front door open and close.

Donna Ackles came into the kitchen balancing two heavy bags of groceries in her arms. "Jensen hunny, give me hand."

"Let me Mrs Ackles." As Chris was already standing he quickly took both of the bags from the grateful woman.

"Oh thank you Christian, that's very sweet of you. Could you just set them down on the counter there."

Chris put the bags down.

"I just dropped by to ask Jensen and Jared if they wanna hang out later." He said stiffly and Donna nodded and smiled. "That's nice dear. I'm going to make some waffles, would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"No thank you Mrs Ackles. I really should be goin'." He turned to his friends who were doing their level best not to grin. "See ya later?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah, later Chris."

Chris was almost out of the door when...

"Cristian?" Donna called after him.

"Yes Mrs Ackles?"

"Next time you stay over with Josh and don't want Alan and I to know, you might want to park that very recognisable little car of yours down the street and not right outside the house."

Chris couldn't have turned a brighter shade of red if he'd tried and Jen and Jay spluttered loudly. "Yes Mrs Ackles." He muttered as he fled the scene of the crime.

Donna burst into laughter with her youngest son and his boyfriend. "That was bad of me but you boys forget that I was a teenager once too. When I was your age...the things your father and I..."

"Whoa, mom, please don't finish that sentence!" Jensen looked horrified. "I'm gonna go get dressed. You coming Jay?"

"Yeah." Jared rose from the table. "Thanks again for letting me stay Mrs A."

Donna smiled up at the tall teenager who had captured her youngest son's heart. "You're welcome Jared."

 

Jensen set the shower running and stepped out of his pj bottoms as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Jared was resting back against the bathroom door, eyes dragging over his boyfriends beautiful body, admiring every slope and curve of growing muscle and vowing to one day count each and every freckle no matter how long it took him. "You gonna stand there staring or shower with me?" The blonde boy winked as he pulled the curtain back and stepped into the tub. Jared shed his own clothes quickly and when he joined Jensen the boy pressed himself to Jared's back, his pelvis and hard cock resting against the curve of the tall boy's ass. He kissed a path from shoulder to shoulder making Jay shiver. "So fuckin' gorgeous baby." Jensen whispered against the wet skin at the top of Jared's spine as he rutted up against him.

Jared was still loose and sloppy with lube and Jensen's cum from the sleepy morning sex they'd had when they woke up, so Jensen slid his long cock into him easily as Jay braced his hands on the tiled wall, one foot up on the edge of the tub as the hot water pounded down on them. They fucked hard and fast, the sound of the water helping to mask the moans and grunts coming from the lovers as the younger boy thrust into Jay, reaching a hand round to fist the dark haired boy's dick. Jensen came first, pulling out to shoot over the round cheeks of his boyfriend's ass. He span Jared around and dropped to his knees in the bath tub, quickly sucking the brunette to completion. He got back to his feet when Jared sagged against the wall and when they kissed Jay found his own cum being pushed into his mouth. He moaned quietly, swirling his tongue around Jensen's to find every drop. If they'd stayed there a little longer both of them would have been hard again quickly but the water was cooling and Mackenzie was bound to come looking for them when she woke up.

They stumbled back into Jensen's bedroom with towels around their hips to hear Jared's cell phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID before he answered. "Hey Tom." Jensen watched Jared frown and he could hear Tom frantically babbling down the line. "Hang on Tom, slow down, I'm gonna put you on speaker." He pressed the button allowing Jensen to hear clearly. "Now, what did you say?"

"It's Misha, Jared he...he didn't get home last night! He's missing!"

It took just fifteen minutes for the boys to dress and drive to Tom's house. Chris' car was already there and he and Chad were talking to Tom on the doorstep. Tom's eyes were ringed red and his cheeks were blotchy. "My parents wont let me out!" He explained to the couple as they came down the path. "Jared I'm so scared...what if he's hurt or...I can't just sit here and wait for his mom to call if they find him...I keep trying to call him but he's not picking up and...Fuck!"

"Thomas Welling! You get your filthy mouth in here before I pour soap in it! D' ya hear me!" Tom's mom shouted.

Tom turned to his friends, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I can't!...I wont!..." He sobbed as he made a grab for his jacket and his father's hand came down hard on his wrist.

"You don't want to do that Thomas. Now you come inside like your mother told you."

"But Misha..."

"I'm sure your friend will be fine, we'll pray for him. But you take one more step outside and your Nanna will be getting a new house guest boy."

The four friends watched as Tom straightened his back and pulled his arm away from his father's grip. "I have to find Misha dad, he's not just my friend, I love him!"

The punch shocked all of them. Tom's father's fist connected sharply with the teenager's jaw and he stumbled over the step and against Chris, who caught him.

"What the fuck! That's your son man!" Chad bellowed as Tom clutched his jaw and righted himself.

"No Chad. Let's just, let's just go find my boyfriend...please."

"He's not my son! He's an abomination! God will strike you down you disgusting creature and with any luck that filthy boy is already dead!" Tom's dad was yelling from the door way.

Tom choked back another sob and Chris let Jared support their friend as he turned back. Suddenly Tom's father was sprawled across his doorstep, blood gushing freely down the front of his crisp white button down as he grabbed feebly at his broken nose. "Fuck you man!" Chris shouted and stalked quickly back to his friends, wiping blood from the back of his hand onto his jeans. "You heard Tom guys, let's go find Misha."

 

Five hours later, Tom was sent back by his friends, exhausted from combing the streets and his jaw had swollen up making it hard for him to talk. He was sitting in the front room of Misha's house with the boy's mother while their friend's and neighbours continued the search when the phone call from the police came...

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Healing Process

 

 

Tom sat in the creaky, cheap plastic chair bouncing his knees anxiously and staring at the closed door in front of him.

"C'mon Tom, it's not too bad, they've told you he's gonna be okay."

Tom turned to Jensen, mouth open in horror. "Not too bad? He has two broken ribs that could have punctured his lung, not to mention all the other cuts, bruises and...I just wanna see him! Why wont then let me see him Jensen?" Tom's eyes were tearing up again. It felt like he'd been sitting there, in limbo, for days rather than an hour.

"You know the doctor's in there with Misha's parents man and his mom promised you could go in as soon as they're done. At least the cops have gone now." Chris tried to reason.

"I swear to God they better find the bastards that did this to him!" Tom growled just as the door to Misha's hospital room opened. He jumped to his feet. "Can I see him now?" he asked desperately.

"You can go in Tom, he's been asking for you." Misha's father nodded and Tom flew past him and straight to his boyfriend's bedside.

"Oh my God! Misha baby, what did they do to you?" Tom took a gentle hold of Misha's limp hand that rested on the crisp white sheets as he took in the bruised and swollen face and broken lip. One of his eyes was swollen closed and there was a large cut above the other. The younger boy was propped up by a couple of pillows and Tom knew that there were bandages wrapped around his ribs as well as the sling that supported his dislocated left shoulder.

"I look hot huh?" Misha tried to smile but winced at the sting from his split lip. "Why did you go against your parents Tom? My mom told me...You're gonna get sent away now and I'm never gonna see you again..."

"You expected me to just sit at home when you were missing and could have fuckin' died! No way in hell Mish! I've never been so fuckin' scared in all my life."

Misha frowned. "That's quite a bruise you've got there too.

Tom's hand came up to his purpling jaw. "Yeah, my dad wasn't overjoyed when I told him you're my boyfriend and that I love you."

"You told him...and he hit you!" Misha tried to sit up and groaned, clutching his hand to his ribs.

"Misha, fuck, just lie back. I'm okay, besides, Chris laid him out, broke his nose, the homophobic bastard."

"Yeah? Remind me to thank Chris." He coughed a little and winced again. "So I guess your bags are being packed right now?"

"They're gonna have to literally drag me away Misha, I'm not going without a fight." Misha's open eye was drooping slowly and Tom took a second to stroke his brow. "The next time you decide to get mugged...don't, alright?"

"Uh huh," Misha whispered. "I'll do my best. I love you Tom."

"I love you too Mish, now get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Tom closed the door quietly behind him and was met with the concerned looks of all their friends. "He's sleeping. Can I bunk with one of you tonight please? No way I'm going home."

 

All it took was a quick explanation to Sherri Padalecki about what had happened to Misha and the behaviour of Tom's father toward's his son, the marks on the boy's face silent evidence enough, and Jared's mom made two phonecalls. The first to Tom's parents saying that he would be staying at the Padalecki house for the night and the second call was to report Tom's father for what he had done.

"You can stay here as long as you need to Tom." Sherri offered kindly.

"Thanks Mrs P, but I'll be going to live with my Nanna soon I guess." Tom replied sadly.

"And is that what you want?"

"No m'am, I want to stay here, but it's not my choice. I'm a minor and I have to do what my parents say. They want to send me away, away from my home, my friends and away from my boyfriend."

Sherri frowned angrily. "We'll see about that, for now you can borrow some of Jared's pyjamas and I'll make us all some hot chocolate."

 

 

A week later, Mr and Mrs Welling had been questioned and the teenager was still staying on a comfortable camp bed in Jared's room. Everything he needed, clothes, schoolbooks, had been collected by Jeff and Jared. Misha had come home from the hospital the previous day and Tom had hardly left his side, the school principle had allowed him a couple of days absence due to the circumstances. Chris and Chad had been to visit straight after their classes were done and Jared and Jensen came round after tea, talking Tom in to leaving with them a couple of hours later so he could get some sleep.

Jared dropped Jensen off at home with a brief kiss goodbye and set off for his house with Tom beside him. "I'm sorry you two aren't getting much time alone with me around." Tom apologised awkwardly.

"Dude, don't be stupid!" Jared objected. "Everything is good, we just gotta worry about you sticking around and Misha getting better, top priorities okay?"

"Yeah okay." Tom nodded. "Thanks Jared."

 

Jensen saw Chris' car in the drive when Jared brought him home and he smiled, glad that things seemed to be working out for his friend and his brother. He shouted out a greeting to his mom and went upstairs. Josh's door was open and Jensen walked passed his own room and to the end of the hallway. "Hey guys."

Chris was sat on the floor, his back resting against the bed, legs splayed wide, knees bent so that Josh could sit between them, his back against Chris broad chest as they watched some comedy series. One of Chris' hands rested comfortably on Josh's stomach as the other carded casually through his boyfriend's short hair. "Hey Jen, how's Misha?" Chris asked.

"A little better, resting. He's worried about Tom leaving more than anything I think."

Yeah, I heard my mom and dad talking to Jared's mom. I get the feeling something is going on there but they wouldn't tell me, I did hear the Wellings mentioned a lot though..." Chris said hopefully.

Jensen gave a half-smile. "Fingers crossed huh? So, you staying tonight?"

"Of course he is, it's Friday night and my man don't have school tomorrow!" Josh slapped Chris' thigh and winked. "Jared's not coming over tonight?"

"No, Tom..." Was Jensen's only explanation.

"Too bad dude. Mom and dad are going out tonight and Mack's at Lisa's for a sleepover...just warning you that things might get a little loud..." He winked at Chris who stroked over the older boyfriend's stomach and let his hand slide down to the inside of his thigh.

"Guys! Jesus!" Jensen left the room shouting out; "I'mma borrow some of mom's ear plugs!"

 

Saturday morning and no immediate reason to get up. The house was quiet so Jensen knew it was still early, he picked up his phone to check the time and was met with the particularly hot photograph of Jared that he had set as his wallpaper. His eager cock thickened a little as he looked at his boyfriend. Palming himself through his boxers he wondered if Jay was awake yet and sent a text asking. Ten minutes later there was still no reply and Jensen was even harder under his hand. _Guess it's just you and me_ he silently told his dick as he shoved his boxers down enough to free it.

 

 

 

 


	27. Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one but we are moving on...
> 
> Don't forget to ask any questions if you have them!
> 
> xoxo

 

 

Tom knocked on the door softly. "Mish, are you awake?"

"Yeah Tom, come in." His boyfriend called back.

Shutting the door behind him Tom went to sit on the side of Misha's bed and leaned over to kiss him in greeting. "How are you feeling?" He asked, noticing the younger boy's bruises were fading to a green/yellow, he no longer wore his sling and his previously swollen eye was open, a little bloodshot but still looking up at him.

"Better, not perfect but definitely better." He smiled, his split lip now knitted back together and no longer painful. "You look tired, are you sleeping?" He wound his fingers into those of his boyfriend's hand that rested on his chest.

Tom frowned. "A little, not much I guess but I'm fine, really."

He didn't sound very convincing and Misha squeezed his hand tighter. "Do you know what's going on yet? When you have to leave?"

"No. There's some official meeting tomorrow, apparently because of what my dad did C.P.S are involved, I might have to go into care...but it could be around here somewhere. I wouldn't mind that if I could still be with you."

"Care? You're seventeen Tom! What happens when you turn eighteen? You, you won't have a home." The worry was evident in Misha's voice.

"I guess we have to wait and see what happens." The older boy sighed. He couldn't stand to see the miserable expression on Misha's face and once again covered the boy's lips with his own. This time the kiss lingered, a slow sweep of tongue across the healed lip and Misha's hand that wasn't entwined with Tom's came up to the back of the older boy's head, holding him there so Misha's tongue could draw Tom's into his mouth. Misha moaned softly as the kiss deepened and he pushed their joined hands down his body and under the sheets that covered him.

Tom felt his lover's erection through the cotton pyjamas and suddenly broke the kiss, his eyes full of surprise as he gazed down at the gorgeous boy. "What?" Misha smirked. "You think you'd stop turning me on cos I got some cuts and bruises?"

"No, I just didn't think you'd...wanna...I mean, it hasn't been that long since it happened and you need time to recover."

Misha grinned. "Well maybe actual fucking will have to wait a couple of weeks..my ribs...but there are other things we can do..." He tugged Tom's mouth back down to his and this time Tom's hand found it's way under the waistband of Misha's pyjama pants and he dragged his fingers, teasingly, from root to tip of the boy's hard dick. "Lock the door." Misha growled against Tom's lips.

 

 

Jared had just come back from visiting Misha with Jen and Chad and found his front room was full. His mom was sat next to Chris' parents on the couch while Chris himself was resting on the arm of it. Mr Kripke, the man from the C.P.S who had been dealing with Tom's case was sat in one of the armchairs, a file of papers on his knee. Tom's mother sat stiffly in the other chair, her husband stood beside her, resolutely refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Jared could see the barely hidden smirk of pride on Chris' face at the butterfly strips that adorned Mr Welling's nose. Tom himself was perched on the footstool and Jared decided to stay in the doorway.

"Okay, let's get started." Mr Kripke smiled around the room. "Tom, youre aware we had a meeting yesterday regarding your living arrangements?" Tom nodded silently."You're parents would like you to go and live with your grandmother but I'm told that's not something you'd be happy about?"

"No Sir." Tom shook his head. "I don't want that."

"Well then, you'll be happy to hear that after much consideration it's been decided that it wouldn't be in your best interests to move you away from your school and friends, particularly as your grandmother is rather elderly and not very capable of taking care of a teenage boy. So you will be staying here." Kripke's smile widened at the look of hope on Tom's face.

"Really? So what, foster care?"

"I'm afraid there really aren't a lot of foster families around here that are willing to take someone of your age but....a solution has been presented that I think is the best way to go." Kripke nodded to Jared's mother to take over.

"It's been a pleasure having you here Tom and if I could...if there was more room, I would have taken you in permanently myself but..."

Before she could finish her sentence Chris interrupted "You're gonna come live with me!"

"What?" Tom and Jared exclaimed together.

"It's true Tom." Chris' father stood up. "We'd love to have you. We've got a spare room and you and Chris practically grew up together anyway. Of course there would be certain rules and..." Mr Kane was thrown into silence as he had an armful of teenage boy hugging him tightly.

"Thankyou! Thankyou so much! I just, I..." Tears of happiness rolled down Tom's face and he turned to Chris and hugged him too.

"It's gonna be so cool! You're kinda like my brother anyway and this way you and Misha can stay together!" Chris said excitedly.

A snort came from across the room at the mention of Misha and Mrs Welling was being ushered from her chair by her husband. "We're leaving." The man said tersely, pulling his wife behind him.

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!" Chris yelled after them.

"Christian! That's enough!" His mother admonished him and Chris had the good grace to look contrite even if he did turn his head to wink at Jared.

"I have some papers here for you to sign Mr and Mrs Kane and then Tom is officially in your custody. I will of course be keeping in touch to make sure everything is going smoothly." Mr Kripke handed the papers over to Chris' dad.

 

Chris and his father carried Tom's belongings out to the car while Tom thanked Sherri for taking him in. He turned to Jared who was grinning at him. "I'm gonna miss you're snoring dude." Jay laughed.

"I don't snore!" Tom protested weakly. "I bet you're happy to get you're room back."

"There is that." Jared agreed. "But I'm really glad you're sticking around Tom, I bet you can't wait to tell Misha."

"Yeah, I'mma call him now!" Tom was bubbling over with happiness and Jared knew Misha would be exactly the same when he found out.

"I should call Jen and Chad, let them know too. They were worried about you too."

Tom nodded, he appreciated his friend's concern. "Thankyou for everything Jared."

"Hey no problem, I'll see you soon, go give Misha the good news." Jared patted his friend on the shoulder as he watched him walk up the path he did feel a little guilty that he was already thinking about getting Jensen in the privacy of his room again.

 

 

 

 


	28. Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this update has taken so long folks. I have developed a slight *coughs* (absolutely massive) obsession with gay porn that might have *coughs again* (definitely) taken over all of my spare time for a while. Anyway, after taking a quick break to write a Cocky Boys fic for my baby girl Amanda I am back 100% ! So here we go with just a little bit of porny goodness to ease back into it...
> 
> devotedtodean
> 
> xoxo

 

 

"Jared!" It was a loud, breathy gasp.

"Shh Freckles, my mom might still be awake." Jared looked up from where his mouth had just been sucking hard on the head of his boyfriend's cock.

"Sorry Jay but...fuck, it's been too long baby." Jensen panted. "You keep going like that and I'm gonna cum before I get to fuck you..."

Lathing his tongue over Jensen's sac and making the boy's thighs twitch, Jared murmered; "How about you cum in my mouth, then _I_ fuck _you_?" He dragged his tongue up the thick vein of Jensen's cock and Jen whimpered and thrust his hips up. "Then.." Jared continued, "You can fuck me in the morning."

"Yes! Yes, that!" Jensen nodded and groaned again as soft lips slid down his big cock. He clenched his teeth tightly to try and keep his noise down but when long fingers parted his ass cheeks and Jared's mouth moved to his tight, twitching hole, the young blonde almost howled in delight and spread his raised knees further apart giving the older boy better access to his needy ass hole.

"Taste so good Jen." Jared mumbled, flicking the tip of his tongue against the furled muscle.

Jensen took a fistful of the brunette's hair and ground his ass down against his boyfriend's face. "More! Baby please!" He felt the hot tongue push against his entrance until the tip was fucking into him. He stroked his hard cock in time to the thrusts of Jared's tongue which was getting deeper and deeper into his hole until he was maddeningly close... "Jay, Jay..I need...need to cum...need..." Jensen bit his lip hard when Jared's mouth left his ass and was replaced with a finger that slid slowly inside while his lips wrapped around Jensen's cock again. "Hnngghhh!" Jen whined as he came hard into Jay's mouth, hips jumping, head twisting from side to side on the pillows as he fought to keep silent.

Jared kept his finger moving slowly in and out of Jensen, even as the last trembles of the orgasm left the younger boy's body. He kissed a path up Jen's smooth stomach and chest as his own hard cock dragged up a pale thigh, leaving a trail of shiny pre-cum on the soft hairs. When the two kissed, Jensen savoured the taste of his own release in Jared's mouth and pushed his ass down onto his boyfriend's finger. "I want your cock." He whispered against a slightly stubbled jaw.

With a whole lot of patience that Jared was proud of himself for, he slowly fingered Jensen open. Taking care to not rush and hurt the boy who didn't bottom often, Jared added lube with his second finger and when they were both sinking smoothly into the tight passage he pushed a third in with them. Jensen hissed, his ass clenching around the digits initially but after a few deep breaths and Jay gently sucking on his neck and ear lobe he relaxed again, letting the older boy scissor the fingers inside him. Jared's cock was diamond hard when he finally raised Jensen's knees up to his chest and lined it up with his ass. "Fuuuuck!" he groaned when he pushed into the tight channel, the muscle walls giving way reluctantly and flexing around his hardness. Jen's nails were raking down Jared's thighs as his body accepted the intrusion and Jay sank in balls deep.

"Oh my God!" The blonde boy threw his head back and his lover waited for an indication that he should continue. It was only a matter of seconds before Jen clenched around Jared's dick and gave a small nod. Rocking his hips back and forth smoothly, the tall brunette couldn't help the moan that fell from his lips. "So tight Jen..."

"Kiss me!" Jensen's hands left Jared's thighs and he reached up and locked them at the back of Jay's neck, pulling him down and wrapping his legs over the boy's lean back, holding the two of them together as Jared kissed him hard and sucked on his plump lower lip, hips snapping forward a little faster.

Jared could feel Jensen's cock becoming hard again between their stomachs and he reared back onto his knees, dislodging Jensen's arms from around him and untying the legs from around his waist to drag one over his shoulder while Jen spread the other wide on the bed. Jared's grunts were louder than they should have been in the quiet house as he fucked Jensen harder. The blonde's brow was drawn into a frown, intense pleasure written on his face. "You're dick feels so good in my ass..." He whimpered and wrapped his hand over his cock, wincing at the sensitivity having come once already not so long before, but knowing he could come again on Jared's dick.

"Jesus fuck! So good!" Jared's ass muscles flexed as his cock punched into Jensen quickly over and over, the younger boy almost sobbing when he whimpered; "Harder!"

Jay growled and fucked into the younger boy so hard the bed frame was banging against the wall but at that moment Jared couldn't give a damn if his mother, brother and the whole fucking neighbourhood heard them!

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum!" Jen panted hard, hand working rapidly over the head of his cock until his orgasm rolled through his body, cum spraying across his chest and onto his face. "Oh Jaaaaay!"

"Fuck Jen!" Jared grunted and pulled out, jerking off hard and cumming in thick white globs over Jensen's stomach and the hand still slowly working his boyfriend's softening cock. Shaking the last of his orgasm from his body he leant over Jen and kissed him. "Finally!" He said, smiling. "That was hot!" 

 

 

 

 


	29. Close Quarters

 

 

 

They had all been looking forward to summer break and their second camping trip, Misha most of all, as his parents had barely let him out of the house without them since the attack. Fortunately just two weeks before school finished the men that had robbed and beaten him had been apprehended and were now sitting in a jail cell and even though this didn't mean the streets were any safer Misha's mother had begun to let the boy out as long as he was with at least one of his friends and had reluctantly allowed him to go on the trip.

Chris had convinced Jensen to let Josh join them. Fortunately the Ackles' brothers got along well and Jensen knew how much he himself was looking forward to a few days with Jared, he could hardly begrudge his brother and Chris that time too.

Jared, Jensen, Tom and Misha were waiting in Jared's truck for Chad to peel himself away from his new girlfriend. "C'mon Chad!" Jensen hollered out of the window. "Chris and Josh set off like thirty minutes ago!"

"I'm coming!" Chad yelled over his shoulder then turned back to Nicki. "I gotta go babe. I still don't see why you wont come with us? The guys were cool with it."

"Yeah I know." The pretty blonde girl smiled sweetly. "But I don't wanna be the only girl there."

"You wont be, Jensen's going." Chad chuckled.

"I heard that Dick!" Jen shouted.

"Go on, go play with your friends." Nicki let go of Chad's hand. "But if you get a signal call me, okay?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah, of course." He gave her another kiss which drew teasing whoops from the truck, and he climbed in behind Jensen.

"At last!" Jensen mumbled as Jared started the truck's engine.

"It's ok for you lot! You're all gonna have your boyfriend's with you."

Jared grinned. "There is one good thing about your girlfriend not coming."

"What's that?" Chad asked belligerently.

"We can walk around naked if we want to." Jared flashed Jensen a quick wink and the younger boy sniggered.

"Oh God I hope not!" Chad balked. "Give the only totally straight guy on this trip some consideration. I was fucking shocked to find out that Chris was banging Jen's brother, I do not need to see y'all's dicks too!"

 

 

Stuffed full of hotdogs and sipping on his second beer that Josh had, again, supplied, Jared relaxed back against his boyfriend's warm chest, cradled by slim legs on either side of him. The sun had set and the light from their fire cast shadows on the faces of his friends. Misha sighed contentedly and rested his head against Tom's shoulder while Chad periodically raised his phone to the heavens, hoping to get a signal. "This sucks!"

"If you really wanna, I'll drive you back tomorrow Chad." Jared offered as Jensen's fingers combed through his hair.

Shoving his useless cell phone back into his pocket, Chad shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. So, we still gonna hike out a bit tomorrow? Go up to the point?"

The group all murmered their agreement and Chris pulled himself up from the ground. "Think I'm gonna turn in guys. You comin' Josh?"

"What? It's only earl..." Josh looked up at his younger boyfriend and caught the gleam of intent in his bright blue eyes. "Oh, yeah, I am kinda sleepy."

"You're fooling no-one yanno." Jensen chuckled as Chris took Josh's hand and helped him up.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some _actual_ sleep." Chad rose too and drained the remainder of his beer. He looked around at the three young couples. "Something makes me think I shoulda brought some earplugs." He headed into his own tent calling out a goodnight as he disappeared.

The remaining four boys stayed beside the fire for another hour, chatting about what the new school year would bring, especially for Jared and Tom who would be seniors this time. "Do you know what colleges you're applying to yet?" Tom asked Jared.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Trinity and UT."

"Is that all?" Jensen asked, obviously surprised. "Jared, you're super smart, you're not gonna apply out of state?" He felt Jared's body tense against him.

"No." Jared answered slowly. "I don't wanna be that far away from you."

"But Jay, this is your future!" Jen protested.

"And on that note, we're going to bed." Clearly seeing that Jen and Jared needed to talk, Misha excused Tom and himself and left them alone.

Jensen shifted and pulled Jared around to face him. "You know we're not gonna break up if you go to an out of state school don't you?"

Jared sighed and took hold of the young blonde's hand. "I know Freckles. I'd just miss you so much...and how I am gonna think about my studies if all I can think about is you?" Jared gave his boyfriend a small smile. "Besides UT and Trinity both offer excellent courses and I'd still be close to my mom too. It's what I want Jen, I've really thought about it." He assured the younger boy and was relieved when Jensen smiled and nodded.

"Okay. If it's what you really want. Okay."

Gathering Jensen up in his arms, Jared kissed him deeply. "I know Chris is thinking about applying to some of the colleges in Cali. How do you think your brother will take it?"

Jensen hissed in air through clenched teeth. "Not good. I don't think I've ever seen him this in to someone. In fact I don't think he's ever been in a monogamous relationship until now. Is Chris gonna finish with him?" Jensen asked, concerned about his brother getting hurt.

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything to me about that, just mentioned Cali." Jared kissed Jensen's cheek. "Come on, let's go to sleep. They're gonna wanna start out early tomorrow."

 

 

 

Morning came far too early and Jared stretched his long limbs before curling back around a sleepy warm Jensen. Eyes still closed, Jensen smiled and hummed, snuggling back against his boyfriend. "Jay, did you bring your fishing pole to bed?"

Groaning as he felt Jensen's firm ass rub against his morning wood, Jared tried to hold the younger boy still. "Unless you intend to put out you better stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Jen asked sweetly, still wriggling his ass onto Jay's erection.

"Jesus Jen please...we don't...fuuuck! We don't have time for sex, I can hear the other's moving around already."

Jen unzipped the side of the large sleeping bag so he could turn over and kneel up. He grinned down at Jared. "We don't have time to fuck but there's enough time for this..." He pushed Jared's t-shirt up his stomach to get to the waistband of his sweats. Jared drew in a deep breath as his hard cock was freed and Jensen's warm, wet tongue swiped over the head. He murmered approval when soft lips kissed along the length of his shaft then wrapped over the glans, sucking gently.

"Mmmm Jen..." A large hand came to rest on the back of the blonde's head, gently encouraging the boy to sink lower. Jensen happily obliged, sliding his mouth down as far as he could and wrapping his hand around the bottom of Jared's dick. "Fuck!" Jay grunted, unable to stop an automatic jerk of his hips. Jensen chuckled around his mouthful causing Jared to groan again. Beginning to bob his head at a steady pace, pausing briefly every so often to swirl his tongue around the head, Jensen rubbed at his own hard cock through his boxers. Jared's teeth sank into his bottom lip as he tried to not make too much noise because he was already close.

"Yo guys! Up and attem!" Chris' voice was loud outside the flimsy tent.

Jared grunted. "Yeah, we'll be out in a minute." As Jensen took him almost to the root.

"We're leaving for the point in a half hour, you gonna be ready?" Chris continued.

Jensen pulled off, empying his mouth to say... "If you fuck off and let me get back to sucking Jay's dick we might!"

"Jen!" Jared admonished.

There was a laugh and a "You got it!" and they were alone again.

Jensen went straight back to his task before Jared could say anything and when he was salivating down the brunette's hard cock he reached into his boxers, taking his own thick cock in hand and jerking it hard and fast. Jared was moaning quietly and only a fist grabbing and squeezing Jen's shoulder warned him what was about to happen. Jensen hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, pulling the orgasm from his boyfriend and swallowing everything down as Jared panted and writhed. Finally coming back down Jared looked up at where Jensen was licking his lips and smiling in a far too angelic way for what he had just done. "Ya need me to..." He looked at Jensen's boxers, and seeing the large damp area grinned. "I guess not."

Jensen shrugged. "I like sucking you off." He leant forward for a kiss and lingered on sweet lips before rolling over to pull off his damp boxers. "We better get dressed and get out there."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Time Flies When Your Not Having Fun (But Then You Get Laid So It's All Good)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.... Please don't forget to ask the cast any questions you like, from the mundane to the downright filthy, you are guaranteed an answer ;)

 

 

 

His final year of high school had zoomed past so fast that Jared almost felt dizzy. What with all the extra homework, studying, basketball and the part time job he had managed to pick up at Newton's Hardware, he had barely seen any of his friends outside of school and time with Jensen had been precious indeed. However the younger boy had never grumbled or complained about it, giving Jared space to complete his assignments and even coming to cheer him on for every basketball game, even the away ones.

Jared did feel guilty that even though he was an eighteen year old boy, his hectic schedule often meant he was too tired for sex and even though Jensen smiled and claimed he was happy just to cuddle and sleep Jared didn't tell him that he knew that when Jensen thought Jared was asleep he would sneak to the bathroom to jerk off, obviously he didn't want to hurt Jared's feelings but needing some relief. When Jared woke up in the mornings he and Jensen  were always snuggled together and Jensen would do his best to keep his morning wood away from Jared, smiling and giving him a sweet kiss, regardless of morning breath.

He loved Jen with all his heart and decided he really should set some time apart to spoil him rotten.

Senior prom was just a couple of weeks away so Jared decided to use their appointment at the tailors as his cover. He arranged to have the weekend off of work and told Jensen he would spend the Friday night at his own house to study and he'd pick Jen up on the Saturday morning at ten a.m. to drive to the city and try on tuxedos. He arrived at the Ackles home a quarter of an hour early. When Josh opened the door, he quickly handed Jared an overnight bag. "Jen's upstairs, I think I got everything he'll need and dude you do not wanna know what I found in his drawers!"

Jared grinned. "I probably bought those things."

Josh wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Kinky bastards...Chris and I have an amazing sex life, we don't need to use stuff like that."

"Hey, I wouldn't mind giving it a go sometime..." Chris appeared over Josh's shoulder making the older boy jump.

Josh turned around. "Really? You're not happy with our sex life?"

Jared stepped away from the couple to stow Jensen's sneakily packed bag in the back of the truck and when he turned back to front door Chris and Josh were wrapped around each other, tongues clashing and hands gripping ass cheeks.

"Jesus guys, you have a room for that!" Jensen's voice came from inside the doorway. "At least bring it inside and stop giving the neighbours a free show." Chris shuffled Josh away from the door, not unlocking lips, just enough for Jensen to get past and pull the door shut behind him. "Hey baby." Jensen leaned in for a welcoming kiss, a quick press of soft lips before Jared opened the passenger door for him and he jumped in the truck.

 

The theme for the prom was James Bond 007 and Jensen and Jared were soon wearing black tuxedos, white dress shirts and black bow ties and eye fucking the hell out of each other, much to the discomfort of the salesman who stood off the side, fiddling with a measuring tape.

"You look so gorgeous Jay!" Jen's eyes were dark as they roved over his tall boyfriend. Jared was six feet three inches now and still growing.

"Me?" Jared shook his head. "You look like a movie star. You could actually _play_ James Bond!"

Jensen winked and turned his back on Jay, he raised the back of his jacket and grazed a hand over his ass...slowly. "Are these pants too tight on my butt?"

"Fuuuck." Jared stared at the firm, round ass, _How the hell had he been too tired to fool around when his boyfriend was that hot?_ He stepped forward and stretched out a hand to give Jen's behind a squeeze.

"Ahem!" The salesman  cleared his throat sharply, drawing the boys' attention and reminding them that they weren't alone.

"I think we'll take these." Jared said politely, motioning to their outfits. He turned back to Jensen. "Why don't we get changed and then go grab some lunch?"

Fifteen minutes later, Jensen was stood at the cash desk clutching two bags containing their tuxedos, his stomach grumbling. It was another five minutes before Jared appeared and handed over a credit card to the irritated tailor. "I'll pay for both." he told him.

"You don't have to do that Jay." Jensen objected.

"Nonsense, you're my date and I cant get you a corsage so I'm getting your tux."

"You're not getting me flowers?" Jensen feigned a wobbly lip and Jared laughed. Jared's card was handed back to him and he took the bags from Jensen who said, "What took you so long anyhow? I'm starving!"

 

They pulled up outside a hotel and Jensen balked, he turned to Jared. "I thought we were going to get lunch?"

Jared grinned. "We will, we'll order room service."

Jensen turned his attention back to the building beside them as they drove forward a little more and Jen soon found himself being ushered from the truck by his boyfriend who grabbed two bags from the back of the truck before handing his keys to the valet. Holding the straps of both bags in one hand, Jared put his other hand around Jensen's waist. "C'mon." His smile was softer now as he gentled the younger boy into the lobby. Still not quite sure of the turn of events, Jensen let himself be guided to the front desk. "We have a reservation in the name of Padalecki." Jared told the middle aged man sat behind the counter.

The receptionist called up the reservation on the computer and smiled. "Yes, here we are...a double for two nights Mr Padalecki?" Jared nodded in confirmation and thanked the man when he was handed the key card for their room. "You're in room 287 sir. Would you like some help with your luggage?"

"I can manage thanks." Jared replied and took hold of Jensen's hand to lead him to the elevator.

It wasn't until they were heading down the hallway to their room that Jen broke his stunned silence. "Jay...What's going on?"

Jared let them into their room and shut the door behind them. He put the bags down and drew Jensen into his arms. "What's going on is me spoiling my wonderful boyfriend for the whole weekend. Just the two of us, no distractions."

The blondes face lit up. "Really? That's amazing Jared. Thankyou!" he hugged the taller boy tightly

"So, you wanna order room service?" Jared asked, casually stroking his hand over Jensen's back.

Jensen smirked and let a hand slide down to caress Jared's right ass cheek. "Well I _was_ hungry, until I found out we've got a hotel room and no interruptions. Please tell me you're not too tired?"

"God no! Not tired at all and I really wanna get you naked right now." Jared growled, reaching for the bottom of Jensen's t-shirt and tugging it up his body and over his head. He dropped the garment on the floor and let his hands roam over the muscle that Jen had developed the past year. Football and weight training had bulked up the slim torso to rounded muscle and ridged abdominals. Jensen hissed when Jared's fingers dragged over his sensitive nipples as he quickly put a hand at the back of the brunette's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Soft lips gave way to exploring tongues until Jared panted into the younger boys mouth. "I want you to fuck me Jen."

Jensen grunted a "Hell yes!" and pulled at Jay's t-shirt until it came off too. His lips travelled down Jared's long neck, both hands now firmly squeezing the brunette's ass, bringing their hips together so they could each feel the others hardness. "I'm gonna fuck you so good Jay."  Jen whispered heavily against Jared's shoulder. "Make you remember what it feels like to have me inside you..." Jared purred and arched against Jensen's body, fingers curling into the dirty blonde hair. "You want that Jay?" Jensen continued as he mouthed down to a pebbled nipple. "Want my cock deep inside you?"

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Jared gasped, moving his hands between their bodies to pop the button on Jensen's tight black jeans. When the zipper came down too, Jared slid his hand into the opening at the same time Jensen sucked hard on his nipple. Jared groaned. The pleasure radiating across his chest and the feel of smooth silk beneath his fingers, silk that covered Jensen's hard dick were a combined thrill and made his own erection pulse out pre-cum into his boxers. "You're wearing panties..." He mumbled. "Holy fuck Jen, lemme see..."

The blonde released the hardened nub from between his lips. "It's the pair you bought me for Christmas baby." Jared dropped to his knees to slide the tight denim down Jensen's muscular legs. The pale blue silk of the panties came into view and Jared's breath caught in his throat. The soft material cradled Jensen's balls but strained tightly round the long solid cock. Jared hummed as he leaned forward and suckled at the head, turning the fabric a darker blue. "Oh God Jay! Let's go to bed." The younger boy whispered.

Jensen, naked expect for the sky blue silk, writhed on the cool white sheets as Jared's mouth devoured every inch of his body. Lips, tongue, teeth caressing the hot flesh of Jensen's throat, chest, stomach and thighs for what seemed like hours before Jared finally tucked his thumb into the waistband of the panties and freed the throbbing dick. The purple head disappeared into Jared's mouth, tongue swirling and dipping into the slit, continuing to drive his boyfriend insane. "Please Jared...fuck! Please!" Jen cried out, pushing his hips forward. Taking pity on him, Jared slid down Jensen's cock until it was bumping the back of his throat. He repeated the action again and again, sucking hard as he drew back and using his hand to stroke the base. Jensen was mumbling incoherently until he suddenly pushed at Jared's shoulder. "Stop! You gotta stop Jay, gonna make me cum." He panted.

"You gonna fuck me now?" Jared asked, shuffling from between Jensen's legs, Jared presented himself on all fours, back arched invitingly, ass in the air and Jensen scrabbled up onto his knees behind him. He eased apart the firm cheeks, his thumbs brushing along Jared rim which Jensen found already shiny and slippery... "Jay? You prepped?"

"Uh huh, in the fitting room at the tux shop."

"Fuck baby, that's so hot!" Jen growled and sank two fingers into the brunette's ass. Jared keened and pushed back as the fingers pumped into him, grazing his prostate teasingly.

"Now Jen, just do it. Want you..."

Jensen removed his lube covered fingers and smeared the slick over his cock. He pressed the crown against Jay's rim and pushed inside smoothly. "Oh God, that's still tight. You okay baby?

"Yeah, fuck...you feel so good filling me up."

"I love you Jay." Jen whispered sliding forward, hands in a tight grip at Jared's hips until he was fully buried in tight heat. "God I've missed this!" He groaned as he stilled.

"I'm good Jen, move..."

"Oh thank God!" Jen breathed as he began to fuck into his boyfriend with long, deep thrusts.

Jared's cock swung hard and heavy beneath him and bracing himself on one hand he took hold of it, the heat from the veined flesh almost scorching his palm as he stroked himself. Jensen lowered his chest to Jared's back and pressed soft kisses across his shoulders. "Jared...Jesus you're so tight baby." Another, harder thrust had Jared mewling, his prostate singing, rippling pleasure through his body.

Jensen reared back onto his knees, pulling Jared with him, chest still flush to the older boy's back. he placed one hand across Jay's toned stomach, the other hand moved to circle Jared's throat with just a small amount of pressure. "Love fucking you Jay, burying my big cock inside you. Feel so fucking amazing, still so tight...after all the times I've fucked you sloppy your ass still squeezes my cock."

Howling at the filth coming from his lover's mouth and the hard thrusts pummelling into his sweet spot, Jared stripped his cock faster. His body vibrated with energy, spreading through his stomach and down his thighs. "Jen, gonna cum...fuck I'm gonna cum!"

"Yeah, yeah baby, come for me!" Jensen growled and slammed his cock into Jay roughly, forcing the orgasm out of his boyfriend with each ferocious thrust. Jared's body went rigid, his ass clamping down around Jen's dick as he came, hot , thick, pearly ropes up his stomach. He gasped, his body trembled as he moaned Jensen's name.

The blonde boy's hips were moving quickly but shallowly now, jerking unevenly as his own climax rose. "Nnnngghhh!" He grunted desperately as he came inside Jay.

 

Three hours later they had eaten room service and Jensen had taken his time making love to Jared in the jacuzzi tub in their bathroom. Both sated once more Jared relaxed back into the bubbly water and Jensen's enveloping arms. "You wont forget about me when you go to college will you?" Jensen murmered into Jay's wet hair.

Jared chuckled. "UT Austin is an hour away Jen, I wouldn't even be moving out of home if I didn't have to spend freshman year in the dorms." He stroked his fingers tenderly down his boyfriend's strong bicep. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily. Besides, we've got all summer together yet."

Jensen squeezed Jared a little tighter. "I'm glad that you're gonna have Chad at UT to keep you company though, just don't let him lead you astray ok?"

"I promise. Hey, I want you to come up and see me as much as possible okay, I wanna show off my gorgeous boyfriend. But for now we've got all weekend for me to show you how much I love you."

"That sounds perfect." Jensen smiled happily. He and Jared were gonna be just fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story please stay tuned for American Made, The College Years. A series of time stamps following our favourite boys as they grow into adulthood.


End file.
